


Dragon Age

by prettygirllostt



Series: Dragon Age [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragon AU, F/M, M/M, Sherlock and John meet because of dragons, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettygirllostt/pseuds/prettygirllostt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In modern London dragons are seen everywhere. When Sherlock and John both go to the same public hatching they find the surprise of a lifetime. 2 years of dragon academy lie ahead of them and from there....who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the crack

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of dragon fics lately and I just needed to add my own work into there :) So thank you if you've written it in the past and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Un beta'd and not brit picked, if you find any mistakes please let me know! Also, I love comments so please leave any, good or bad!
> 
> Thank you!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Since I got a comment explaining to me that 9 months apart isn't very plausible (though I do know kids that are) or healthy, I changed Sherlock and Sherrinford to 11 months apart. It isn't a major different, but it is more likely.

The dragon hatching was always broadcasted live across the world. Every city did it a bit differently, but in the end, the world got to see the newly hatched dragons pick their riders from China to the U.S. It was a long sitting tradition that had managed to stick through wars, technology and the feral dragons attacking. It was a national holiday and the cities staggered them so everyone could watch and attend if they wished.

It was what found John Watson and Sherlock Holmes in the same place. Without the dragons, the two might never have met.         

______________________

            “I hate this,” Harry muttered as she pushed past a large family who was chattering excitedly in French. “Worse than riding the Tube during rush hour.”

            “But it’s exciting!” John argued. He was holding his Grandfather’s elbow as he lead the man into the arena and his sandy head kept whipping back and forth to take in everything.

            “You’re a dreamer, Johnny. I can’t say I share that trait,” she retorted over her shoulder.

            “John simply likes to see everything. He wants to take in the world. There’s nothing wrong with that,” their Grandfather added.

            Harry ushered them into their seats and crossed her legs as she sat down. “Never said there was. But. There are 50 dragon eggs down there and over a thousand people in this room. We’ve come to this for three years because you wanted to and you’ve never been chosen. You only have one more year to be picked. What makes you think this is it?”

            “Can’t give up hope,” John shrugged, “that’s all.”

            Harry pointed across the arena where there were three Plexiglas boxes at floor level. “Those are the rich ones. The families who fly all over the world to get their kids into these arenas. If anyone will be chosen, it’s them.”

            John peered over. Sure enough, in one of the boxes was a family. Two adults and two boys stood in the center box. Even from the fifth level of seating across the arena, he could tell they looked bored.

            “Ah, the Holmes family,” their Grandfather said, “government workers and business men the lot of them. They travel all over for dragon eggs. Their eldest son has a Chinese Fire Breather. I’ve seen it once, it’s an electric blue. Not a very common color. They must be trying for the Sasheksh.”

            “The what?” Harry asked, her eyes not leaving the main floor of the arena where the eggs were clustered on a sandy heater.  Though the mothers were nowhere to be seen, John knew that they had to be only in the shadows, ready to challenge anyone who would touch their eggs without permission. He turned his attention back to his Grandfather.

            “The Sasheksh. It’s the dragon tongue word for twin egg. Translated it means “two to save in one”. See that green egg in the center? It’s larger than the others. That’s because there are two dragons in it. They are incredibly rare. The last one was born in America over 70 years ago. Twin dragons are connected which in essence connects their riders not only to them, but to the other dragon and their rider. They are coveted by whatever country bears one and tend to be the deadliest weapon. Two heads are better than one? Well four is even better than two. The youngest Holmes boys are 11 months apart. It is possible that they will be chosen. After all, the past pairing in America was a pair of twins.”

            “Are they always twins? Or siblings?” John asked. He was fascinated by the idea of twin dragons. Like all children he’d learned the Dragon Tongue and could speak it fluently. It was the only way for humans without riders to speak with dragons and was a must in all children’s education as well as dragons, though most dragons didn't use it unless they had to. He’d simply never heard the word and found it interesting to learn of it.

            “No. In fact, the first recorded riders of Sasheksh dragons were so very different at first it was thought to be a mistake. It all depends on the dragons.”

            John nodded as the lights began to flicker. It was about to begin.

_______________________

 

          The morning had been different for Sherlock. First, his eldest brother Mycroft had told him he must wear a tie and then he’d been ushered to their car by his nanny only to find himself sitting next to his father of all people. It had not been a good start to the day.

         “Now, Sherrinford, what will you do when you’re chosen?” his father had asked his slightly older brother. He’d ignored Sherlock completely but that was usual.

         “I will go into business no doubt, like you, father,” Sherrinford had replied.

          Their father had beamed and Sherlock kept in the need to mention that dragon riders tended to work in other positions, Mycroft being the exception.

         He'd had stayed quiet until they’d gotten to the arena. His brother was his parent’s favorite but he was Mycroft’s and he hated that his brother couldn’t be with him. Mycroft nearly ran the dragon Keep and because of this he couldn't sit with his own family.

         It wasn’t until they’d gotten to their box that he’d understood why his father had brought them to the public arena, of all places. They had gone to other public chooses in China and Russia and once in America but mostly they stuck to private affairs. Less eggs but they all tended to be more rare than those at the public hatchings. When Sherlock saw the Sasheksh, he knew why his father had insisted.

             “You want it for us both,” he said sullenly. 

            “Why did you think we brought you? You haven’t been chosen in the past 5 years. I would not waste my time if there wasn’t a chance,” his father replied.

            “Sherrinford hasn’t been chosen either,” Sherlock felt compelled to point out. Sherrinford frowned.

            “Because of you, most likely,” his father said darkly. Sherrinford smiled an oily smile at his brother. Sherlock made a face and looked away.

            Where Sherlock was smart, Sherrinford was cunning. They were as close in age as they could be without being twins and Sherlock didn’t think he could hate anyone more than he hated his brother. He kept his mouth shut and waited until the lights went down.

_______________________-

 

            The glass lifted across the arena and people stayed hushed, waiting. A spotlight found the eggs and as the first red egg began to crack, it seemed the world held its breath.

__________________________

 

            7 years ago Mycroft Holmes had met his dragon. His name was Hearth and he had chosen Mycroft easily enough. With a dragon the man had risen in the ranks of government but he never tried to take all the credit. He was smart, genius really, but Hearth had a more daring side. For Mycroft’s quiet cunning Hearth was blunt. They were a lethal combination. That was why they were held to guard the Keep in the time of hatching. That, and they helped to run the Keep and knew the inner workings. The dragon Keep was a place of safety for dragons and riders and with all eyes on the arena it was an easy target. Every year guards were chosen and they watched the hatching on monitors. This year it was Mycroft’s turn.

            “ ** _Your brother shall be lucky today, I fear,”_** Hearth said, his speech a lovely slash of grey and blue in Mycroft’s mind.

            “ _Why do you say that in such a way?”_ Mycroft asked.

            “ ** _Because though there is glory, there is also the terrible burden of this life. I often fear he is too fragile.”_**

            “ _Which brother?”_

            **_“You know of whom I speak.”_**

Mycroft bit the inside of his cheek and nodded curtly. Hearth settled around his feet and said nothing more. They watched in silence.

__________________

 

            Ten dragons had chosen. None had chosen from any section close to John or Sherlock. There were 40 more including the Sasheksh and it seemed the world watched only that egg.

            It was well known that dragon eggs hatched one at a time and that a pairing ceremony could take hours because of this. Dragons communicated with their mothers while in the eggs and their ingrained sense of order showed in their birth. They took their time and one dragon waited until the one before it had left the room to even crack their shell. Sherlock blew out a sigh and wished that Mycroft was there to distract him. His brother would not stop talking and he was bored out of his mind.  It was then that the watched egg cracked. The thick green shell made a loud snapping sound and everyone leaned forward.

            “Mine,” Sherrinford said under his breath but Sherlock ignored him.

            The first claw out of the egg was pure white and as it shoved through, the egg began to crack leaving small marks like a spider’s web along the wide outer shell. The second part to show was a golden tail. It obviously came from the other dragon and with only those small details Sherlock knew these dragons would not pick him and his brother. Such different coloring meant different personalities. Sherlock leaned forward to watch them emerge.

            The first to climb out was the white clawed dragon. It was stunning and Sherlock could only stare. It was slim with elegant white legs that turned smoky gray at the joints and became black along its body. Its neck was gray and led into a pure white head with sharp black horns and cool silver eyes. Its tail was what caught Sherlock’s attention. Long and thin it whipped behind the newborn and the gray marks swirled at the tip. Three sharp black spikes protruded from the end and the dragon flicked it carelessly as it looked around the arena.

            As Sherlock leaned forward, Sherrinford leaned back with a disappointed sigh. “It’s too small. Ugly.”

            “It’s beautiful,” Sherlock argued. Silver eyes found his and he froze.

            “Yes, you would think that, wouldn’t you?” Sherrinford said with amusement.

            Sherlock wasn’t listening. He was staring at the dragon.

______________________-

 

            John watched the black and white dragon turn to the Holmes brothers and he turned his attention to its twin. Where the first dragon was pretty, this dragon was stunning. It climbed from the shattered shell and licked its cheek. Where its twin was dark, it was bright. Silver and gold swirled along its entire body moving in endless circles, its tail split at the end and flicked in two directions at once. The rotating colors made John dizzy but he couldn’t look away. The newborn dragon had golden eyes so bright they could blind and it shook its head once, looking back at its sibling before turning to his side of the arena. It scanned the room almost carelessly, obviously looking for someone specific. John watched. They locked eyes and John knew.

            He began pushing to the ground level, taking the ramps made for the dragons to get there. 

         “Excuse me, pardon, sorry,” he muttered to the people he pushed out of the way. He couldn’t look away from the dragon and he barely heard Harry calling for him. He didn’t watch the dragon’s sibling make its way across the arena. He didn’t care. He offered his arm to the dragon and waited.

            Across the arena Sherlock lowered his arm over the railing, the glass having dropped so the people could reach their dragons. He ignored his family, ignored their pleas for him to stop. He only could think of his dragon. He waited.

            Far away in the Keep Mycroft smiled almost bitterly and ran his hand along Hearth’s broad head.

__________________

 

            Since before anyone could remember, pairing with a dragon was marked by the dragon looping its tongue around its chosen partner’s wrist. It left a mark on the person forever and though it hurt, all riders would say it was worth it. It was also known that dragons spoke to their riders in bursts of colors but it could never fully be explained. How could it be explained that while Hearth spoke in dark grays and flashes of white, another dragon might speak in the color of the sky? It seemed abstract and wrong when taught to those who didn’t have a dragon but even the skeptics lost their protests when a dragon chose them. It was the same for John and Sherlock.

______________________

 

            The twin dragons had waited for one another before officially marking their partners. Together they rolled their tongues up the wrists of the waiting boys. Together, the boys felt the burning pain of the connection. They shared relief and joy and as their dragons crawled up their arms and onto their shoulders; they felt the bliss every dragon rider felt after being chosen.

______________________

 

            Sherlock felt nothing but his dragon. He didn’t feel the guard take his shoulders and recite the rules everyone knew. Dragons and their partners spent three days alone to help strengthen their bonds. Because of the odd circumstances of his dragon he would also be with the other boy and his dragon. After the three days he would see his family, say goodbye to those without dragons for a year and would go into training at the academy.  He didn’t hear his brother bluster or his father shout. He heard only one thing.

            **_Hello. I am Artemis. It is wonderful to meet you, Sherlock,”_** his dragon spoke in the most beautiful colors. Turquoise and lavender and orange and reds all with a swirling smudge of gray.

            _“It is wonderful,”_ Sherlock responded as if he’d always known how.

            “ ** _Yes. You shall meet my sister soon. She is coming with her partner. We shall have the best of time, won’t we?”_**

_“Yes. We will.”_

___________________

 

            For John, meeting his dragon was perfect. She sat on his shoulder as if she was meant to be there and her voice slid through his mind in dark Earth tones with bright spots of red.

            “ ** _Hello dear John. I am Alysian. I am overjoyed to meet you.”_**

_“And I to meet you.”_

_**“We will meet my sister and her partner soon but I wish to speak only with you now. We are to be partners and the joy of that is immense. I just wish you to know….I could feel you even inside my egg. My sister and I know what we have done. Do not doubt us, even in the darkest time.”**_

_“Never,”_ John replied, his trust given in the few seconds of their introduction. He didn’t hear the guard and stumbled when he met up with Alysian’s sister and her partner. The dragons twirled their tails together and without any thought to it, the boys clasped hands.

            The guard said nothing. When he’d met his dragon it had been an overload. He could not imagine what the boys were going through. He simply led them to their room and told them, though he didn’t think they heard, that they had two separate beds as well as one large one. London hadn’t seen a Sasheksh in over 200 years and the protocol had been forgotten. The boys and dragons only stumbled into the room together, without looking back.

_______________________

 

            John vaguely saw the three beds, to singles and one large king sized, and thought, “ _But I’m not gay….”_

 _“ **Since when does that matter?”**_ Alysian asked.

            “ ** _You will love him no matter what,”_** two voices said in tandem and John’s head swam.

             He looked over at the other boy and saw that he looked the same as John imagined he looked. In their minds the dragons showed them their love for each other and silently told their riders that they would learn to love one another in one way or another in the time to come.  It was overwhelming so he only nodded. Sherlock nodded as well. As they came to a silent agreement, they fell into the large bed, their dragons between them. As sleep claimed them, both boys smiled and the dragons shared their joy. They had found their home.


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, Alysian and Artemis spend their three days locked in a room together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me longer than I had planned since I'm trying to get it just right! It isn't edited right now so bear with me!
> 
> Un betad and un Brit picked as usual. 
> 
> I loved the first comments and I hope they keep coming :)

Chapter 2

Dreams

            Their dreams were vivid and linked. Sherlock had always dreamed in dark colors, but Artemis didn’t and neither did Alysian so for the first time in his life, Sherlock dreamed of lush green fields and bright blue streams.

            John never remembered dreaming so his dragon’s dreams were something completely new.  He turned his head and felt his long neck extend. He spread his wings and swooped low over the high grass so it tickled his belly. He flexed his claws as he sat upon his nest and it was then that John knew he was in Alysian’s dream and she was in her mother’s mind.

            “ ** _We dream in what you would call a hive mind,”_** Alysian said, sensing his consciousness in the dream. Artemis curled her own sense of being around her sister, pulling Sherlock into the conversation. She knew he would be interested.

            “ ** _Until we are old enough to have our own dreams like this we share with our mother and egg mates. Our older siblings will also contribute. It helps us to learn the lands we came from and where we could be going. This place is where our mother was born. Where she flew before she found her partner and sometimes after. Sometimes we feel our grandparents or even remnants of our ancient ancestors in our dreams. It is a vivid world for us. One we are happy to share,”_** Alysian continued for both boys.

            “ ** _Today you are 17 years old, Sherlock,”_** Artemis said, “ ** _and John is 16. Someday we will be older but as you must already have learned; being linked with a dragon slows your aging process. Someday we will all be old and in that time we will dream of our own adventures. But until then we will share the wisdom of those before us. And we will fly!”_**

            Artemis lifted their mother’s large body and extended all of their consciousness through to the tip of her tail, giving them the joy of flight.

_______________

 

            The boys slept the best that they ever had. They woke late in the morning where time teetered close to afternoon to find that they had all curled together. Artemis was lying on Sherlock’s chest with her tail wound around John’s arm. Alysian had curled about his leg and had her claw holding Sherlock’s ankle. The boy’s hands had found one another in their sleep and Sherlock woke to John’s breath on his cheek.  He shifted, unable to shake the sense of hazy contentment that settled around him. He had never felt so relaxed.

            “ ** _For humans it is so different. We come from the egg knowing what we will find. We never know a true life without you. But for you….life is uncertain. If you weren’t there maybe I would have found someone else. Maybe I would have turned into a mating pair. Maybe I would have died young from loneliness. But I could feel you just as my sister could feel John. You spend years before meeting us learning of what life could be only to have a small chance of finding it. The glory, I mean,”_** Artemis said. Sherlock nodded as her tongue lapped his cheek. It was raspy on his skin, almost like sandpaper dipped in wax. 

            “ ** _You, my darling rider, have waited so patiently for me. I find myself happy in a way I did not know existed. At least not beyond the shadow world of my past relations,”_** Artemis climbed up closer to Sherlock’s face and rested her slim face against his.

            _“I am not one for sentiment…”_

_“ **I know.”**_

_“But you…you can see my mind. I fear this as much as I have waited for it. And I am loathe to admit it,”_ Sherlock responded and Artemis gave him her equivalent of a smile, a burst of sunset orange flowing across his mind to show joy accompanied by her wide lips curling. He gave a hesitant smile back.

            **_“You cannot hide from me. And soon I will never be able to hide from you. That is the first thing you’ll learn. How to read the mind of a dragon. It is a valuable lesson I believe.”_**

Sherlock loved Artemis’ voice and couldn’t believe he’d be so lucky to know it for all of his life. The three days of bonding meant for dragon and rider helped to make their bond full. A full bond meant always being connected and it meant, ultimately, that the country the partners were from was also strong. Bonding for the two also lead to happier, fuller lives as well as an enhancement in sights and smells for the human part of the couple. Dragon riders usually married other riders and spent their lives surrounded by those who understood since the rest of the population simply wouldn’t. Sherlock had once read that becoming a dragon rider made you a new breed of human and with that, you were only truly happy with your own kind. John had also heard something of that kind though it had been worded differently, stating that the art of a dragon changed their human and with that change came an appreciation only others in the same lifestyle could understand. Either way, both young men believed the same thing: dragons made life better but they also made the world a whole lot smaller. For both, that was okay.

            “ ** _John,”_** Alysian purred when she felt him stirring, “ ** _Good morning. It is time to become who we are meant to be.”_**

John smiled. Alysian was very grounded and John loved that about her. It was as if she’d been made for him and as that thought flitted across his mind a burst of brown mixed with vibrant green flew across his mind. For a second he could see nothing else but her joy at that thought. It was wonderful and he couldn’t help but laugh.

            **_You are a forgotten child and I anguish in that. But here we shall be more. Here, we shall be part of the Rage and the Glory!”_**

John had learned as a child that dragons lived in Keeps together the way some families lived in compounds. Mothers called back their children and any mates their children had. As Keeps got bigger they would spread out and when countries began to associate with the Keeps on their soil it became even more organized. With the organization came different packs of dragons. Packs in a single Keep were called a Rage, the Rage of dragons being those dragons who lived at the Keep or returned to it for mating and egg warming. A Glory was a group of Keeps that associated with one another. Alysian and Artemis’s mother was part of the London City Keep which made her part of their Rage, but her Glory was that of the U.K. When a Glory was called to meet the elders from each Keep would find their central location and bring the major leaders of each Rage together. Glory meetings happened once every 3 years and it was also a formal time to introduce any young dragons born in those years to the Glory. It was usually where young dragons made acquaintances, found out about future jobs such as army or government jobs, and was also where the majority of mates found one another.  Though dragons could mate with family they tended to settle outside of their Rage. It also usually ended in the mate’s riders becoming close. When dragons were close it was nearly impossible for their riders not to be. A close mind connection led for a manipulation of feelings. John frowned at the thought.

            With a dragon he’d been given a chance to know something as intimately as he’d known himself. What scared him was the unknown factor of the other boy beside him. He accepted it, but the cool chill of fear invaded his mind. Of course, Alysian felt it and she curled the two tips of her tail around his body as she spoke.

            “ ** _You said you trusted me, John. Please trust me here. Trust us. You…humanity…you don’t know what it is like inside an egg. We are close even in our shells and ones like me and my sister…well we are as close as any of us can get. We nearly share a mind. Soon you’ll see. Soon we’ll open that link to you and you’ll feel how we thrum together always. You know dragons don’t like to be away from their people. With my sister it will mean the four of us together always. Someday we might find mates but for you…Sherlock will be the person you’re closest to. And we knew that the moment you two entered the room.”_**

John ran his fingers along her spine as he thought. Finally, he looked over at Sherlock. The boy had his eyes closed and a small smile played across his lips. John didn’t know the boy in the bed beside him but there were two dragons with them and for now, that could be enough. He looked down at Alysian and replied,

            “ _I trust you. I will trust you with my life. And I will trust you about Sherlock.”_

_**“Good. Because soon, you’ll see what I see when I think of my sister. And maybe someday you’ll see even more.”**_

There was a bright smile in Alysian’s voice. A bright bloom of yellow across John’s mind and he flushed.

            _“I’m not gay,”_ he said.

            Dragons laughed like the sound of thunder and water rushing across stones. It was very nearly too much but it made John’s heart pound and he was always one for adventure.

            “ ** _Oh John. Since when does that matter?”_**

            To the four of them there was no silence but they hadn’t spoken a word since they’d been locked in the room.

_________________

 

            It wasn’t until about 4 in the afternoon that anyone said something aloud. It was usual for young dragons not to speak out loud until their third or fourth month but for humans, a voice was important. It simply didn’t occur to either boy to speak until their lunch was pushed into the room along with two letters. Neither of them moved at first but Artemis nudged Sherlock with her head and Alysian flicked one tip of her tail against John’s side so he began to move.

            “I….” John cleared his throat as his voice cracked, “I suppose we haven’t actually been introduced. I’m John. Watson. John Watson.”

            He offered Sherlock his hand and after a moment, Sherlock took it.

            “Sherlock Holmes. It’s a pleasure, albeit an odd one, to meet you,” he said formally.

            John raised his eyebrows as Alysian laughed in his mind, a small puff of smoke curling from her nostril.

            **_“He’s being polite because he knows we’re all stuck together. He won’t always be so kind. You might want to get this out of the way. Artemis says it’s killing him to be so formal. Blue blood hypocrisy.”_**

            “You don’t need to fake it,” John said. Sherlock looked vaguely surprised before the expression fell from his face and he was blank once more.

            “What do you mean?”

            Artemis smacked Sherlock with her tail and stuck her tongue out.

            “ ** _Stop playing dumb! I’ve explained this. We’re all together now. Forever. You don’t want this to be like your father. Don’t dumb yourself down for him. He won’t thank you. And neither will we.”_**

            Sherlock let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine. To all of you. Fine. I despise politeness anyway.”

            “They know,” John smirked, “Which means I do too. I’ve been informed rather reliably that we’ll get along, so why bother hiding? I’m not exactly the poster boy of perfection.”

            At that Sherlock smirked, a light sparking in his eye that John felt his pulse leap at. He’d seen that look in his own eyes moments before he did something colossally stupid. In that single second he knew he was going to like this other boy and he felt his back relax.

            “You’re the only son of a modest family. Your sibling has….a limited view of the world which disappoints you. The dragon hatching is one of the only big ticket purchases your family makes but your parents are far too frugal to attend so you come with your sister and some other member of your family since they wouldn’t allow you in without an adult over the age of 40. You are tenacious and….thinking about going into the army though that is all up in the air since you found Alysian. I am Sherlock Holmes and if you’re planning on telling me to piss off, I’d like to point out that there’s nowhere for me to go.”

            “Piss off? Why would I say that? That was bloody amazing! I don’t know how you saw all of that….but wow,” John nearly bounced on the bed and Sherlock gave him a shadow of a smile.

            “You are not a usual person,” Sherlock said.

            “Did you think I would be?” John tipped his head slightly, standing to get their food and letters.

            “I feared you would be.”

            “But I was chosen,” John argued.

            Sherlock ran his fingers lightly along the horns on Artemis’s head as he thought of his response. It took a few moments.

            “Yes, but you weren’t chosen by Artemis. You were chosen by Alysian. No doubt you haven’t learned much about a Sasheksh egg. Most children don’t but in blue blood families with children close to the same age it is discussed all the time. The last recorded egg was in America and the dragons chose twins. Before that it was Asia, Japan to be exact, and the dragons picked cousins. In 300 years a recorded choice of two people so spectacularly different hasn’t occurred. I was worried that our dragons would thrive on hatred, forcing me to spend time with someone I feel no connection to simply for their own purposes. It has happened before. In mates and in a few obscure references to the Sasheksh. I see now I could have been mistaken,” Sherlock explained.

            “Alysian told me to trust them,” John replied. He could find no anger at Sherlock’s original fear as he’d shared it in his own way.

            “And now I do,” Sherlock said, taking the letter John offered him, “but do not expect me to be like everyone else you know. I am not the commonwealth.”

            “No. You’re a Holmes. I won’t make the mistake of thinking you are of the normal populace. Just don’t assume the same of me.”

            Sherlock could see the steel in John as the young man stared back at him and he answered with a smile. “I’m beginning to believe that you are nothing like the rest of them.”

            “ ** _I told you,”_** Artemis crowed. Sherlock pushed her gently.

            “Don’t gloat. It is unbecoming,” he said aloud. She hissed in laughter and was joined by the others in the room. Sherlock looked offended.

            “Why do I feel I’ll be saying that to you a lot in the future?” John asked.

            Sherlock pouted and didn’t answer but John was unaffected. He dug into the meal that had been left for him, his letter tucked under his thigh. Sherlock opted to read his letter first.

            When he ripped it open he wasn’t surprised to see it was from Mycroft. His father must have been mortified that his least favorite son was chosen for the egg of the century. Even if Sherrinford had also been chosen, Sherlock would be the one to go down in history for having the Sasheksh dragon. His father would be ashamed and would refuse to speak to him. Only his brother would care to congratulate him.

            _Sherlock,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and that your dragon is truly the other half of yourself. I know how life changes in these instances and these three days matter more than any of the time spent in training. Remember to simply be yourself for this is the rest of your life. Hearth and I are watching as always. Forget all of the things Father has said to you about dragons and the life you will lead with one. This is now about you and no one else. Remember who you are even in the toughest of times and as always brother dear, remember that though we might not always see eye to eye, I am always on your side._

_Your brother,_

_Mycroft_

            Sherlock folded the paper carefully and tucked it into the pocket of his jacket. He surveyed the room before picking up his tray. It was a good sized bedroom with a small bathroom off to Sherlock’s left and a dresser that must have had clothes in varying sizes since three days in one room made no sense without a change of clothes. Sherlock thought they must have the biggest room since two twin sized beds and a king sized one all fit with room for them to walk around. There was nothing in the room that wasn’t necessary but the sparse surroundings were anything but depressing. Putting his tray down, Sherlock offered Artemis his shoulder as he stood and moved to check out the bathroom. Artemis folded herself into the curve of his neck and turned her head to look at her sister.

            John watched Sherlock explore the room. Sherlock had seemed to devour his letter and was now restless. John wanted to wait. Savor the letter that was most likely from his Grandfather. His meal was filling and though he’d slept peacefully through the night he was tired again.

            **_“Our minds are connecting. It is a tiring process,”_** Alysian said.

            John laid his plate aside and slumped back into the bed. Closing his eyes, he fell into a dreamless sleep. When Sherlock returned, he too yawned.

            “ ** _Eat later,”_** Artemis whispered, “ ** _we need to rest.”_**

And so Sherlock flopped onto the bed and without a thought lay on his side facing John and Alysian. Closing his eyes, he too fell asleep.

________________

 

            This time they dreamed of the Holmes estate. The marble pillars and rugs that felt scratchy under his toes made both Sherlock and John shudder.

            “ ** _This is where you come from. We cannot forget who we were if we are to become who we will be,”_** Artemis’s voice echoed down the empty hall and Sherlock turned.

            His room was on the right and John pushed their hand forward. The door swung open. It was sparse but not in a good way. It looked as if someone had hacked away the personality that had once filled it. White walls with no posters, a bed made with gray and black sheets and a desk devoid of anything but a beautiful fountain pen made John shudder. He could feel Sherlock’s emotions running through him. They were terrible and wretched. They moved forward together and fell into the uncomfortable chair at the desk. They put their head in their hands.

            “Sherrinford! Dearest! Your car is here!” a woman’s voice called and they looked up to see the older brother walk by.

            “Oh, Sherlock. Father had that mess cleaned up. Do keep it clean in here. He is so sick of sweeping up your mess,” Sherrinford said with a smile. He seemed to shimmer in the dream and Sherlock turned away.

            “Father thinks you’re a freak and maybe he’s right. After all, who else would think murders are exciting? You’re a psychopath and I for one will be glad to be rid of you once I get a dragon.”

            John felt anguish roll through him. It wasn’t just his own, it was also Alysian’s and Artemis’s. None of them had known how bad Sherlock’s life had been. As memories rolled through Sherlock’s head, they showed to the other three. They saw Sherlock deduce things and run about his room with the joy of his discoveries. They saw his family beat him down. They saw Mycroft sit with him while Hearth licked the cut on Sherlock’s face. They saw so much that John began to thaw even more toward the boy. As they all began to wake, John looked first to Sherlock. Sherlock looked afraid.

            Artemis caressed his face with her tail and John took a deep breath before saying, “I’m sorry for all of that. All of those discoveries that you found….those were amazing.”

            Sherlock blinked and then gave a hesitant smile. “That’s not what people usually say.”

            “Yes I know. But I’m not people.”

            Sherlock flopped onto his back and said, “This is possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

            “Same for me,” John said.

            “Do you think we’ll dream of you next?” Sherlock asked.

            “Probably. Three days. Three dreams. Seems about right,” John replied.

            Sherlock blew out a sigh. “Well. I need a shower and I need to eat.”

            “I just need a shower,” John said.

            “Then you shower, I’ll eat and then I’ll shower,” Sherlock said, rolling to his feet.

            “Sounds about right.”

            As John padded to the bathroom Sherlock picked up his cold plate. He had seen the microwave before and he padded over to it while Artemis and Alysian lounged on the bed. The food looked enticing and for someone who ate in odd bursts, the smell alone made him want to devour the whole plate.

            “ ** _You are far too thin,”_** Alysian’s odd voice flew across his mind. Sherlock jumped and Artemis laughed.

            “ _Since when is it your business?”_ he retorted.

            “ ** _Since my sister chose you,”_** Alysian said calmly. Artemis watched with humor in her silver eyes.

            _“I’m about to eat, if you can’t see that,”_ Sherlock said irritably. He pulled the warmed plate from the microwave and sat on the edge of the bed with it, frowning.

            The dragons snorted and curled together, leaving Sherlock to eat in peace. 10 minutes later John emerged from the bathroom rubbing his hand through his wet hair.

            “I’m so tired in here,” he said, “it’s probably just part of the process but it’s getting annoying.”

            “We’re all connecting. It takes its toll,” Sherlock shrugged.

            “That’s what Alysian said.”

            “Dragons are smart,” Sherlock smirked.

            “So I’ve gathered. Go shower, you git,” John laughed.

            Sherlock got up, turning his head away to hide his look of wonder. It had been a lucky day when his father had chosen the public hatching. Not just because he was given Artemis, but because he'd met John. He disappeared into the bathroom thinking about every person he’d ever met and how by one small turn of events, he’d ended up where he was.

            John decided it was a good time to read his letter and he carefully opened the envelope, ignoring the new trays of food that had been shoved into the room.

            **Hey baby brother!**

**Bet you didn’t think it would be me writing this, but we both know how bad Grandpa’s writing is. I thought It would be safer for you to have mine. There was a huge commotion after you were chosen. No one expected two totally different people to be picked. Way to fuck them all up! I hope that Holmes boy isn’t too posh for you. His brother was a loud prat about it, everyone heard him screaming. They had to be taken out of the arena. I hope for your sake he isn’t like that. Mom and Dad aren’t too happy. They were always hoping you’d just go into the army so they’d get the pension, you know how it is. Just scraping by and all. We’ve been informed that we’ll only get to see you to say goodbye for the year in a few days. How sudden is that? I suppose you don’t care though. I’ve looked all that info up that we learned as kids. Your mind is probably full of grassy fields and crap like that.**

**Well, it’s time for me to hand this over. So good luck baby brother. See you soon.**

**Harry**

            John smiled at the letter. Leave it to Harry to both infuriate him and make him smile. She had been wrong about Sherlock but after what she’d seen with his family and after the memories Sherlock had shared in their dreams, he understood her worry. He tucked the letter away and began to dress. Sherlock was humming in the shower and somehow it was soothing. John didn’t know what laid beyond their three days in this room but he found himself strangely content where he was. They were locked in a bubble and for these three days, the four of them were safe. There was no way to know about the future so for now he would stay happy where he was.

            When Sherlock came out of the shower grumbling about shampoo and dry skin, John was sitting cross legged on the bed in tan pants and a white shirt, staring into Alysian’s eyes. She was blowing puffs of white smoke from her nose and they seemed to be concentrating. Artemis uncoiled from where she was lying and said,

            “ ** _She is showing him how to close his mind and how to navigate her own. It is something we should start on, once you are dressed. There is also food. They’ve brought meat for us, too. Raw. It seems we are to learn sooner rather than later about the taste of blood.”_**

She sounded eager to eat. Sherlock knew a dragon custom was to wait until their human was ready to eat. Though he had only just eaten he could tell she wanted the meat. He nodded.

            “ _Then we’ll eat first. Do you want to cook the meat?”_

            “ ** _No. all of the things I know of meat come as a shadow to me but they all say the same thing. Meat is best fresh!”_**

Sherlock smiled at her enthusiasm and retrieved the plates. John glanced up and smiled graciously when Sherlock offered him one. Alysian shook her head as if to clear it and visibly lit up at the sight of meat. Her colors shifted happily and John smiled. They sat together and ate in silence.

            It is a mystery to most how much a dragon and human truly share. If their entire mind is open to the other or if they guard secrets even from the creature closest to them. Dragons were not pets. They weren’t to be treated as an owner would a dog. They were a dangerous friend, an ally in a wild world that made humanity iron. Sherlock and John were two of the few people in the world who knew intimately what a dragon shared. As they sat in tense silence staring into their dragon’s eyes, they opened themselves up and tried to close themselves off while their dragons did the same. The answer to what was shared was simple. They shared everything. From the horrible bits to the painful parts even to the future where feelings got complicated, they shared it all.

            They spent the rest of the long day learning how to close and open their minds. Sherlock and John saw deep into the minds of their dragons and their dragons learned them. They practiced far into the night. When it finally came time to sleep they curled into the same positions as before and dreamed of John’s life. In the afternoon of the next day they would be led out into the world once more but that night they saw John as he never showed anyone. And when they woke Sherlock could taste the tea John loved on his tongue and still see the family sitting down to dinner when he closed his eyes. They were as close as they could be in three days and when they showered and dressed, they were ready for the day and for what the world had in store.

 


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John exit the room and have a...wild family meal before going to Mycroft's for their last night before the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally unedited so when I read it tomorrow I might be appalled by mistakes. Please don't hold it against me! I need to edit the last chapter and this one so please keep that in mind. I just wanted to get this out there since I've been working on it for so long.
> 
> Un beta'd or brit picked. 
> 
> I'm making up this world and laws as I go along so thank you for the support! As always I love your comments!

Chapter 3

Family

            The door opened to find the two boys showered and dressed with their dragons wound around their shoulders. Though their hands weren’t clasped the guard could swear that they looked closer than they had the day he’d locked them in. He would be their personal guard until they made it into the walls of the Academy. Today, his dragon joined him unlike the first time he’d seen them and she curled in between his leg to look at the Sasheksh dragons.

            “Leena,” he said as a warning under his breath but Sherlock huffed and stood.

            “Another dragon doesn’t bother us,” he said.

            “We’re fine with it, honestly,” John said almost as a continuation of Sherlock’s voice. The guard blinked.

            He’d seen that type of speech from dragons and their riders after years of being together but the phenomenon wasn’t something he was familiar with in people.

            “She can come meet them,” John said with a smile.

            “Artemis is the snippy one but Alysian is the protective one. We do know the difference between an attack,” Sherlock let Artemis down to the ground where she moved toward Leena.

            “And a nice meeting,” John finished, allowing Alysian to slide to the ground.

            Leena was a small Sun Dragon. She wasn’t a good army dragon but she could shoot fire balls hotter than any natural flame. It made her a good guard and she was able to shift her bright yellow to darker shades when needed. Where Alysian and Artemis had baby wings, Leena had thin and small wings that would only lift her own weight but the guard, Charlie, could already tell they would be large, slim dragons able to hold their riders.

            Leena let the young ones make the first move. They moved together to nudge her and were curiously careful as they took in the small dragon.

            **_“Charlie….they are stunning. The Keep is lucky in this. They will be the rising glory,”_** Leena said. Charlie smiled.

            “I’m-“ he began.

            “Charlie. Yes. They said.   It’s good to meet you,” John said with his own smile.

            “I’ll be your guard for today and for tomorrow when you pack your things. You know the protocol?” Charlie asked as he gestured for them to leave. Leena separated from the young dragons and the sisters climbed back up to the shoulders of their riders. They followed Charlie easily.

            “I do but John doesn’t know much,” Sherlock said.

            “Okay. Well. The way this works is simple. Today we head straight to your families. They’ve waited three days to see you and we don’t like to make them wait. Usually it would be a private affair but in this case we’re offering you a choice. You can both go separately or you can do it together. Tomorrow we will take you out together to pack your things and bring you to the Academy to meet the rest of the people in your class.”

            The boys looked at each other and Charlie could see a conversation floating between them and their dragons.

            **_“Neither of you like your families and it might distress you to be away from each other since it will already cause you strain. Our connections are newly formed. It might be easier to form our own united front. If we start out strong, we will always stay that way,”_** Alysian said to the three others.

            “ _Agreed,”_ John said firmly.

            **_“Of course I agree as well. We are always better together,”_** Artemis nodded against Sherlock’s neck.

            Sherlock thought it through. He would not wish his family on anyone, but from what he knew of John’s life his parents weren’t much either. Together, they could protect each other from attacks. Though he would never admit that he needed someone and their help, John wasn’t just a someone, he was Sherlock’s partner and he would be for the rest of their lives.

            “ _Alright,”_ he said, “ _Together.”_

Artemis and Alysian shared bright bursts of happiness, deciding to mention to their boys later that they had all spoken together without the dragons actively opening the connections. Already, John and Sherlock were connecting to one another.

            “Together,” Sherlock and John said together.

            “Alright. We thought you’d say that. We’ve brought your families into the banquet room. You have this lunch and the option of going home tonight as well, just let me know at the end of the meal what you’ve decided,” Charlie nodded.

            John blew out a sigh and Sherlock looked at him sideways.

            “Together,” he said under his breath. John nodded and straightened his shoulders. Sherlock smirked.

            “You would have made a good soldier,” he said.

            As Charlie opened the door, John grinned. “Still time to be,” he said.

            And then everything began to fall apart.

_______________________

 

            Mycroft didn’t know why he’d bothered to talk his family into going to see Sherlock. He supposed he’d felt a sense of responsibility which is what kept him in touch with them in the first place. But as they filed into the bare yet tasteful banquet room, he felt a sense of dread.  His father was standing still as a statue and Sherrinford looked stiff and angry. When the other boy’s family (the Watsons, he’d found out) entered the room the awkward silence expanded and if Mycroft had been the type of man who fidgeted, he would have begun to at that point.

            The Watsons were a normal London family but that wasn’t what made Mycroft nervous. Beside him, Hearth shifted and he put his hand down gently on the dragon’s head. The family seemed off. As someone who had grown up in a tough family he noticed the dynamics of people before they even spoke. In the Watsons he saw desperation and fear. The young girl seemed angry but not like Sherrinford. It seemed that the family had had a fight before coming to see John and it was settling in with them. The older gentleman seemed at ease but the parents were on edge. Mycroft frowned subtly.

            “ ** _Tell me again why we thought this was a good idea?”_** Hearth asked.

            “ _I believe you said it would bring the family together for one more chance,”_ Mycroft replied.

            Hearth let out a delicate curl of smoke. “ ** _Yes. Well. I have been wrong in the past. This will not be enjoyable.”_**

 **** _“It is only one meal.”_

_“ **That’s what you used to say when we lived with your parents.”**_

Mycroft didn’t bother to respond. Instead he pulled out his mother’s chair and settled in for the show.

_____________________

 

            John could feel the tension when he walked in the room and from the way Sherlock stiffened, he felt it too. John shifted closer to Sherlock, allowing Alysian to wind her double tail around Artemis’s. There was a heavy silence until Mycroft rose with Hearth and stepped forward.

            “Sherlock! It is such a pleasure to see you looking so well,” he said.

            “ _Does your family always talk like that?”_ John asked and Sherlock smirked at the private question, giving a small nod.

            “You as well Mycroft, Hearth. Father, Mother, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Sherlock said.

            “Yes. Mycroft told us it would be beneficial as a family,” Violet Holmes said. She sounded bored and Sherlock simply gestured for John to sit.

            It seemed to the outsiders that this was the usual for the family and so John sat.

            “So Sherlock, what’s it like living with a common person?” Sherrinford leaned forward with a sneer.

            John felt the words like a smack in the face and while his father blustered, Sherlock jumped in.

            “Much better than living with you, brother. Do keep your mouth shut. You don’t want to show your stupidity to everyone you meet,” he snapped back. Sherrinford blinked but wasn’t detoured.

            “Yes you always have had an odd view of what is right, haven’t you? Has he told you about his love of dead things? He’s a psychopath and I’ve changed my mind. I pity you, not Sherlock. After all, you’re the one who is worse off," Sherrinford crossed his arms with a sneer. 

            John took in Sherrinford, the cocky and angry young man, then his parents who simply did nothing. Even Mycroft let the younger boy speak and John felt the anger flare not only in him, but in Alysian. She hissed but he brought his hand to her head and patted her until she relaxed.

            “I know more about Sherlock than you ever will,” he said calmly, “and I would much rather spend the rest of my life stuck with him then with anyone else in your family.”

            Sherlock blinked back his surprise and felt Artemis purr against his neck.

            “ ** _You see? You aren’t alone anymore,”_** she said.

            “ _No, I’m not. And neither is John.”_

“John, it’s alright. I would much rather discuss your family, actually. You see, my family is rather straight forward. Yours however is a contradiction. Your grandfather who brought you to the hatching seems quite wonderful but your parents are fighting money troubles and instead of being happy that their son is now taken care of for life, they are more worried about the fact that they won’t receive any of his benefits from the army. Which he only would have gotten had he come home early and hurt.”

            John reared back and Harry leaned forward her mouth already open to fight back when John’s mother raised her hand to stop her daughter.

            “We love Johnny,” she said. Sherlock waited knowing that there had to be more.

            “We love him but we’re in debt. And with the army….well there would be money coming in and we could finally stop worrying,” she continued.

            “Mom,” Harry said, “you don’t need to explain yourself to him!”

            “Actually she does. You see, I know John as he knows me and because of this new connection I find I am protective. Anything that bothers John will bother me and I wanted both of us to hear why you essentially wanted to sell your son instead of being happy that he’s in the place he’s in now. I know why my family is unhappy, but I detest not understanding why his is as well,” Sherlock snapped.

            “Sherlock,” John said, his voice low.

            “No, John,” Sherlock put up his hand and John fell back.

            “You wanted John to sign up for the army. To become a soldier. I can’t fault you for that, John would be a wonderful soldier but you were counting on him being hurt. Pension is only given to those hurt in combat. It’s especially high for those soldiers who don’t have a dragon to help them. But when you have a dragon the money can’t be shared as I’m sure you know,” John looked surprised, he hadn’t known that and it made him look at his family in a new light.

            He’d wanted to think the pension comment was a quirk coming from Harry and that they were only disappointed that he wouldn’t be around. Hearing Sherlock made him doubt them though.

            “You wanted me to get shot at?” he interrupted Sherlock. Alysian would tighter around his neck as the meal came. John spared a look at the roast but turned his attention back to his family quickly. His father was silent, his mother red in the face and Harry defiant. Only his grandfather looked sad.

            “You wanted me to get hurt. So you could make money. I’ve been working since I was 14! I give you every penny. I went to school! I planned to be a doctor! This is the one thing I’ve done for me, really. Why can’t you be happy?” he asked.

            “We are happy, Johnny, it’s just not what we expected,” his mother said desperately.

            John turned away.

            “I’m ready to go,” he said to Sherlock. Sherlock nodded but it was Violet Holmes who stopped them.

            “Sherlock! Sit down!” Sherlock sat.

            “You have been incredibly rude and I will not tolerate it!” her voice was shrill.

            “I have put up with a lot from you but I will not put up with this. This was the last time in a long time that this young man will get to see his family and you have ruined it with petty things.”

            “Petty truths, Mother,” Sherlock sulked.

            “But petty nonetheless! You will sit here, eat your dinner and be quiet. Then you will come home, pack your things and tomorrow morning you will come back here and we will forget all about this.”

            “ ** _No,”_** the sisters spoke together and for the first time during the strained meal and Artemis rose from Sherlock’s neck.

            “ ** _We will not allow ourselves to be bullied any longer!”_**

            John and Sherlock didn’t hear the words coming from their mouths, they only heard their dragon’s terrible shouting in their heads. Their families recoiled as the young men stood.

            “ ** _We make our own choices and we will no longer be silent. We will leave when we see fit and we will live as we wish. You are no longer our jailors. Goodbye and good riddance.”_**

            With the voices of their dragons ringing in their heads, they stood and turned to go. Sherlock had the mind to cry out,

            “Mycroft!” While John motioned for his Grandfather but the rest of the room sat in silence, their meal growing cold.

____________________

 

            Hearth was laughing. He was laughing so hard he was nearly rolling on the floor. To the others in the room it looked terrifying, sparks flying from his nose and his mouth so wide his rows of teeth shimmered, but Mycroft could feel the laughter and it made him want to join in.

            **_“Oh your brother has always been quite a show but that! Well those girls aren’t going to be easy to handle. The Rage has their claws full, I must say. They make a good team, though. Sherlock and that John boy. They will go far and I’m sure the Glory will be pleased. They did a number on everyone in this room. But can you imagine? They wanted to send their son to war so he would give them his pension money!”_**

 _“I would not put it past my parents to do the same,”_ Mycroft replied.

            “ ** _Yes, but Sherlock would never give it to them. From what that young one said, her rider is too kind hearted. He would hand over any sum if it meant his bloodline was happy. Sherlock does not share that loyalty except maybe to you.”_**

 **_“_ ** _And now to his dragon and to John.”_

_“ **Yes. And now to them as well.”**_

            Mycroft looked up at the stunned room. He closed himself out of the private conversation. This was not funny, it was serious and he neededto focus.

          “Well this has been quite the event but my brother has called for me and as I am the only one he wishes to see and you sir,” he gestured to the older man, “are the only one John wishes to see, we will take our leave of you. And if it is money you need, I assure you I can pay you a lofty sum if you promise to never burden your son again.”

            “Mycroft!” His father barked but Mycroft stared him down.

            “If I could do the same for you, I promise you I would but Sherlock is strong enough to turn away from all of you. John, from what I’ve seen is not. How much do you need?”

            And to no one’s surprise they told him without hesitance how much John’s life was worth to them.

____________________

 

            “All done then?” Charlie asked, the silent question hanging in the air.

            “Yes. We don’t….” John started.

            “Enjoy the company of our families much. The two people we do wish to see are coming out, though. Is there another place we many speak with them?” Sherlock asked. He stroked his thumb mindlessly over Artemis’s head and she purred against him, calm now that the fight was over.

            “Yes of course. We’ll wait for them, then head over,” Charlie said. He had never been one to pry and so they waited in silence.

_______________________

 

             Once the four  men and three dragons were gathered in a smaller room (Charlie brought them dinner and though not as lavish, it was still good) John asked the question that had been sitting in his mind.

              “Is it really true that dragon riders can’t give away their money?”

               “Yes. At least not for many years. Think of it like a trust. We make the money when we’re younger. When we’re able. Though we might retire farther down the line, most riders and their dragons step away from any major jobs by the time they’re in their 30s. It becomes the dragon’s time. It is their best time for life bonding and though mating starts at their second year eggs aren’t produced until their 20th. The money, since dragons and their riders make so much, is stored in a trust for that time. You cannot access it until you are at least 30 years of age. Most riders wait until later and find odd jobs around the world before fully retiring but the point is, that money would be tied up far into the future and your parents wanted money now. Which Mycroft no doubt gave them,” Sherlock said, his eyes flicking up toward his brother. John opened his mouth to speak but Sherlock interrupted him.

              “It was the best course of action, even Artemis agrees. You are too kind hearted to step away from them. I am capable now of escaping the tyranny of my family but you will always feel a tie to yours. It is an admirable quality but one that needed to be contained. Their lust for money muddied how they saw you. Mycroft has the money even without opening his trust and he only has 6 more years until that is an option. This was the best way to smoothly cut the ties and if you ever wish to reopen that door, I will stand with you,” he said.

               John paused.

 ** _“He’s right and you know it. You would never be able to do what Sherlock will do. You feel too much guilt that you don’t deserve. Let this go. And if you must feel this guilt at least know that you are paying Mycroft back right now,”_** Alysian said softly, her voice light green.

          “ _How am I doing that?”_

 _“ **By being with Sherlock,”**_ Alysian said as if it was the easiest answer in the world.

         John looked over at Sherlock and couldn’t help but smile slightly. The young man was spectacular and John wished everyone could know that. He’d spent three long days with Sherlock locked in their minds. Sherlock was passion and hope and an almost childlike enthusiasm for life if he hadn’t been so brittle. John could see inside of him and he knew that Sherlock was worth something. He also knew that Sherlock meant what he said. If John ever wanted to reopen the door to his parents he could. He looked over at his Grandfather who was resolutely saying nothing. Finally, he looked at Mycroft.

         “Thank you,” he said evenly, “If I can ever repay you…”

         “You already are,” Mycroft broke in. Alysian had been right. Money didn’t matter to Mycroft but Sherlock truly did.

          Sherlock ignored the sentimental answer and leaned back. “So Mycroft, can we come stay with you tonight?” he asked. John blinked in surprise.

         “I have discussed it with the Keep officials and they agree that due to the circumstances that would be fine. I also feel that we should invite your Grandfather. Roger, would you like to join us?” Mycroft asked.

           John grinned and his grandfather nodded quickly. “And do you mind answering some questions for me about dragons? I’ve never been this close to so many dragons in one sitting!” he exclaimed.

         “Of course,” Mycroft smiled and for the first time since John had seen the man, he seemed to genuinely mean it.

____________________-

 

            **_“They are truly a perfect match. Some dragons think that the Sasheksh egg comes only in times when it is truly needed. While I have never been one to speculate, I can see where that idea comes from when I look at those four together. Sherlock has always been passion. Fire and ice in one package. John seems to be like a stone, set and settled and loyal almost to a fault. Together they are the perfect weapon and the perfect team. Sherlock and Artemis will fly into the fray and will always be followed by Alysian and John. They will always balance each other out and that is the perfect combination for dragon and human. Dragons try to pick those who will make them better. These two hatchlings have done that perfectly. I have much hope for the future of the Rage and Glory,”_** Hearth told Mycroft as they headed back to his house.

            Mycroft lived just outside the city in a modest (to him) home where Hearth had his own space as well. John, Sherlock, Alysian, Artemis and Roger were riding in the back of the car; Hearth having chosen to sit in the front bucket seat and let them have their own time.

            “ _You’re usually right and in this case I agree. John is the perfect companion for Sherlock and Artemis has proven to be better for him than anything I could have bought for him.”_

 _“ **He won’t go back to that. We will make sure of it and so will John. Artemis would never allow it. Don’t worry. We won’t lose him again,”**_ Hearth wrapped the thick length of his tail around Mycroft’s arm in comfort and Mycroft gave him a small smile.

            “ _Once you told me to let him go,”_ he mused. Hearth snorted.

            “ ** _Yes and you told me in no uncertain way that caring is not an advantage but when it comes to Sherlock, it will always be our advantage.”_**

 **** _“Quite right.”_

            And for the rest of the ride they sat in silence.

___________________

 

            “This is….a very big car,” John said, unable to find the words to explain the enormity.

            “It’s a dragon transport vehicle, the only size it doesn’t fit is the largest class of dragon and those aren’t legally able to live in the city because of size. Plus the front seat is made to convert for Hearth,” Sherlock shrugged.

            He’d relaxed since they’d left the hatching grounds and was reclining back in his seat with Artemis on his lap. She was making low purring noises that almost seemed like mumbling and John could see the white of her belly ripple as the sounds passed through her. His Grandfather, Roger, was alert in contrast and Alysian was sitting partially on John’s lap with her back end resting on Roger. He was delighted.

            “It seems you’ve grown up in a dragon filled world, Mr. Holmes,” he said to Sherlock.

            “Please, call me Sherlock. Yes. Ever since we were children my father pushed a life of dragon riding on us. Part of it is compensation for the fact that he never could bond with his own dragon and the other part is simply lust for things not everyone can have. I was 5 when I learned the ratio of dragons to people and in that same year we learned to calculate how many dragons refuse to pick a rider and instead spend their lives in the Keep on the outskirts of their Rage. When Mycroft turned 14 Father began bringing him to private hatchings and when he was 16, we went to our first public one in Japan where he was chosen by Hearth. Father was ecstatic to say the least. He then turned his sights to Sherrinford and then to me when it seemed it could be in vain. He clearly isn’t too happy I was the one chosen. My brother was always the favorite and father always hoped he’d outshine me but now there is no more time for Sherrinford to be picked. But I digress. Yes, we learned much about dragon life and culture in preparation for the day we’d have them. Two out of three chosen by dragons isn’t bad but my father will never see that.”

            “Your father  is a blind man if he isn’t proud of you,” Roger said quietly.

            Artemis hummed and Sherlock looked uncomfortable. John smiled.           

            “He’s right. Your family should be proud.”

            “Yours should be too,” Roger said softly, “I have never been so disappointed in my daughter than I was today. I’m so sorry John. I can never repay Mr. Holmes for what he’s done but I truly wish it didn’t need to happen.”

            “It’s okay, Grandpa,” John said with a small smile, “It isn’t your fault.”

            Sherlock looked out the window to give John and his grandfather some privacy. Artemis smiled in his mind.

            “ ** _I feel that you have grown even in the three days I’ve known you. For your brother and your parents who will never say it, I’m proud of you. When I felt you out there I just knew but I want to tell you a secret most dragons don’t say. We have many choices. Anyone could be our match, usually. We pick for ourselves but if you weren’t there I could’ve chosen someone else. It was Alysian who pushed me toward you. I felt drawn to you but she knew what I wasn’t so sure of. We are good for one another and John? John will be wonderful for you. He already is,”_** she said.

            Sherlock blinked. It was new information for him but as he thought about it, it made sense.

            “ _You chose me, but not my brother.”_

 _**“Have you met your brother?”**_ Artemis asked incredulously. Sherlock let out a startled laugh that made everyone look at him in surprise.

            “Sorry….I’m sorry!” he gasped through his fit of laughter.

            “What?” John asked, his head tipped slightly to the side. Sherlock took him in. He’d grown up with two brothers. One he always looked up to and one who tortured him. He’d never known another boy who didn’t patronize him. Didn’t try to make him something he wasn’t and who somehow thought he was special. He looked nothing like John who was strong powerful even in his short stature. No one would ever think they were related with John’s blonde hair and Sherlock’s dark curls but Sherlock could pretend. He could have another brother.

            “Artemis just said something about my brother,” Sherlock said.

            “Oh. The git?” John said easily with a grin.

            Sherlock felt something in him light up when John smiled and so he smiled back. “Yes. That one exactly.”

____________________

 

            **_“Do you think they know yet?”_** Alysian asked Artemis as their boys talked.

            “ ** _No, but did we expect them to? Humans don’t see the future as we do. They do not see the paths. Maybe it will never come to pass,”_** Artemis replied.

            “ ** _It will happen. But until then, let them grow as they wish. Someday they will be where they need to be and then we’ll give a little push,”_** Alysian said.

            “ ** _Yes. All in time, sister.”_**

            “ ** _Yes…I agree.”_**

_____________________

 

            John couldn’t help but gape at the home Mycroft pulled up to.

            “Wow,” he whistled.

            “Don’t let Mycroft hear you say that. He’ll never let you live it down,” Sherlock dismissed as he pushed open the door and stepped out of the car.

            John followed, handing Artemis to Sherlock before stretching and placing Alysian on his shoulder.

            “You know, someday they’ll be too big for this,” he commented.

            “Oh now don’t get so nostalgic on me yet. We haven’t even reached a week yet,” Sherlock said over his shoulder.

            Mycroft stepped from the car and handed the keys to the butler at the door as Hearth moved around to the front of the car.

            “Did you enjoy the ride?” Hearth asked aloud. Dragons were infinitely polite and he refused to speak in their minds if someone couldn’t hear. Roger smiled in relief at the dragon tongue though Sherlock frowned at the ordinary speech he had grown so used to not listening to, even in three days.

            “Yes, thank you,” Roger answered, “and thank you for speaking so I could hear.”

            Hearth inclined his head and spread his wings out with a yawn.

            “Yes, Hearth is right. I believe we are all tired. Why don’t we go inside and relax? After all, in the morning you two are heading out to the Academy. You need all the rest you can get. The Academy isn’t easy,” Mycroft said.

              He gestured for them to walk into the house ahead of him and Sherlock slipped through the door, moving as if he’d been there many times. Artemis wound herself around his shoulders and allowed herself to be carried through the main foyer and to the bottom of a rather large spiral staircase.

            “Whoa,” John gaped at the house. From the outside it didn’t look as grand as the inside. It was wide open and tasteful making his jaw nearly drop from the grandeur.

            “I no longer doubt he has the money at all,” Roger mumbled.

            Mycroft strolled by them to meet Sherlock at the stairs.

            “The rain room or the champagne?” Sherlock asked.

            “Up to you. Which do you want?” Mycroft replied.

            “Doesn’t seem to matter much it’s only one night. John must stay with me, though,” Sherlock shrugged.

            “Well then. Neither. The larger room is the Queen room,” Mycroft said.

            “True. Then we’ll take that one. It also has the better bath. Artemis wants to experiment with it,” Sherlock grinned. When Mycroft looked mildly alarmed he hastened to say,

            “She only wants to find out if she likes baths!”

            Mycroft looked relieved and gestured for them to climb the stairs. “Very well. Roger, you will follow me. John, go with Sherlock.”

            John looked slightly alarmed at the conversation but only followed Sherlock who stalked up the stairs.

_________________

 

            The Queen room was amazing. It was the perfect size for a large dragon and their rider, making it a little large for the two boys and newborn dragons. The bed was wide and the down comforter covered silk sheets. It had a wide gold canopy that Alysian wanted to sit in and Sherlock pushed open the door to the large bathroom with a tub so deep and wide John could have fit his entire rugby team in it. Artemis began to babble about baths and water but soon Alysian tuned her out and John couldn’t hear a whisper of her thoughts but Sherlock grinned and nodded enthusiastically at whatever she was saying.

            “This is amazing, Sherlock,” John marveled.

            Sherlock turned. “What? Oh. Yes, I suppose. The house I grew up in is bigger.”

            “But you like it here better. So you get along with Mycroft?” John asked. He settled onto the edge of the bed where Alysian began to slink up the posts of the canopy. John watched but when Sherlock didn’t say anything, he shrugged and allowed it.

            “Yes to a degree. Mycroft is seven years my senior so he is more of a father than a brother. He left for the Academy when I was 10 and only came back when I was older. But he came back for me and from there I spent a lot of time here. I grew up wishing….well, wishing for something more than my family. Mycroft is the only one I’ve ever been able to stand.”

            “Well I’m envious. Harry and I have never got on. She thinks I’m a dreamer,” John said.

            “You are, but I fail to see how that is a bad thing,” Sherlock shrugged.

            “She would say that I am 16 years old and I should be grown up by now. She was. She had a job and was paying off whatever debts our parents said she owed them. I was dreaming of being a doctor but planning on being a surgeon and I spent far too much time on my studies, she would say,” John replied.

            “Yes and that is most likely how she became an alcoholic. We all end up in different places, don’t worry about her now,” Sherlock dismissed and John’s head shot up.

            “How did you know about the drinking?” he asked.

            “Easy enough. Her eyes were red but not overly puffy and she was shaking a bit even before we confronted your family. She has lived under their pressure and is jealous you’re out but she can’t seem to find it in herself to believe you got so lucky since she spent so many years belittling it. People don’t like change and so instead of standing up for you, she helped to shoot you down hoping it might change your mind. She is a small person, John and the drinking is only a tiny part of that,” Sherlock said coolly.

            John blinked. “How can you say things like that so easily? Don’t you see they’re cruel?”

            “How is it cruel to tell the truth? Isn’t that easier than a pretty lie?”

            “That wasn’t easier. That was dissecting someone you don’t even know. That was destructive.”

            Sherlock leaned back on a bureau and blew out a sigh. “The common folk aren’t the ones without money, John, they are the ones who can’t see past their own petty lives. The ones who don’t think. Your sister and your parents are three of those people. You, thankfully, are not. Do stop the miraculous interpretation of them before it becomes permanent.”  

            John shook his head, his eyes turning to steel. “You know what? Just fuck off.”

            Sherlock rolled his eyes. “What a wonderful comeback. We’ll be in the bath. Hopefully when we return you won’t be in such a strop and you’ll see sense.”

            “Just get out,” John ground out and Sherlock frowned, flouncing into the bathroom and slamming the door.

^^^

            “What a git!” John exclaimed at the closed door. He heard the water turn on promptly and sighed loudly.

            “ ** _He was right,”_** Alysian said.

            “ _Yes, but he was rude about it and didn’t seem to understand why I was angry.”_

 _“ **I never said he would be easy to get along with. But he was right. And that is what matters to him. He doesn’t understand that what he said was rude or too much. It’s your job to teach him how to be human. It’s something Artemis and I can’t do but you can. Don’t be too angry with him. He doesn’t have friends. Now he has three, but he’s never had something like this,”**_ Alysian explained.

            John thought about it. He’d had a nightmare in Sherlock’s life and yet he hadn’t understood that Sherlock had meant it to be a simple thought, not something painful.

            “ _Doesn’t make it easy,”_ John admitted.

            “ ** _Never said it would be. It will hopefully be worth it but I don’t believe it will ever be easy.”_**

 **_“_ ** _Maybe you’re right. Should I go apologize?”_

_“ **Yes. Artemis is lamenting right now. She’s trying to explain what he did and he doesn’t understand. He’s….sad though he won’t admit it.”**_

**_“_ ** _Fine then, let’s go. We’ll talk. I’ll try not to shout.”_

 _“ **Good,”**_ Alysian said with a dragon grin. John stood and pushed open the door, finding the oddest sight he’d ever seen waiting for him.

 

________________________

 

            Sherlock stomped into the bathroom and turned the water on hot as he kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his pants and peeled his shirt off. Artemis sat on the edge of the tub watching the water run.

            “ ** _You know that was cruel,”_** she said matter of factly.

            “ _I know no such thing. What I said was truthful.”_

 _**“The truth isn’t always the best, Sherlock,”**_ Artemis said sadly.

            _“And how would you know that?”_

_**“Just because I’m a dragon doesn’t mean I don’t understand kindness and cruelty. I know much of the world because of my mother. Don’t be dull. You know this you just don’t want to admit I’m right. But you should listen to me. John can be your friend. He can be your closest human friend. You and I are bonded no matter what but it’s up to you on what you and John are. You like him, don’t ruin your chances.”**_

**_“_ ** _Fine. I’ll apologize after the bath. After you.”_

Artemis slid into the water and found the heat delightful. It was the hottest water that could come from the spout and she was surprised when Sherlock let out a long sigh as he sunk in.

            “ ** _You like this heat?”_**

 **** _“I was hoping to see if being bonded also changed my tastes and it seems in this it has. This water feels delightful in a way hot water never has before.”_

_“… **Are there bubbles?”**_

Sherlock grinned, “ _I thought you’d never ask.”_

And so, when John pushed open the door he found Sherlock with Artemis on his head, bubbles flying around the room and the dragon whipping them about Sherlock’s dark curls. Sherlock was laughing a deep and rich sound and John grinned.

            “Well, this is not what I expected!” he joked and Sherlock flushed.

            “We were experimenting,” he said stiffly.

            “Yeah. Sure. Anyway. I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have exploded like that. You can’t help what you see and we don’t know each other well enough to know where that boundary is. So I’m sorry I got that angry. We have at least two years of being constantly by each other’s sides. We need to learn to live with one another and like one another. I know I already feel that we’re friends….I just hope you share that feeling,” John said. Alysian made a noise of approval and Sherlock’s lips twitched hesitantly.

            “I too was going to apologize. I’ve never had a friend or anyone I could possibly be close to. I don’t exactly have the normal boundaries. You must tell me when I step over the line. I don’t much care for the masses, but you should always help me to be mindful of your feelings, John, since you are to be such an important person in my life. I do feel that we are well on our way to being more than colleagues,” Sherlock replied formally and John smiled.

            “You’re still a git, but apology accepted. Carry on with your….bubbles. We’ll just be out there waiting.”

__________________

 

            Mycroft watched his brother shine that night. Sherlock spoke animatedly and told John and Roger stories of dragon lore, his hands dancing wildly and his dragon looking content. Mycroft had never seen Sherlock so happy and he wasn’t even sure Sherlock knew how joyful he was. Mycroft absorbed it. He took in the way John leaned forward into Sherlock’s speech and how the two boys finished each other’s sentences, laughing easily with one another and letting their arms brush. He had always worried Sherlock would only retreat more if he was bonded with a dragon but now he had the best of both worlds. Even when he was quiet, he seemed more calm and still and as the night drew to a close, Mycroft felt himself less inclined to worry. Hearth nudged him as the embers of the fire burned low and the boys had long since gone to bed. He nodded and he too began his ascent to his room. The next two years would be important, but for once, Mycroft didn’t feel the need to fret. His brother was safe and happy. That was what mattered.


	4. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John go to the Academy and meet some new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love for this story is staggering to me and I'm so thankful for all of you reading! Thank you for the kudos and comments. I love each comment I get so please continue to leave them!
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but it's making room for the next bigger one which holds most of the actual schooling for at least the first 3 months in the Academy. 
> 
> This isn't edited much and it's not beta'd so bear with me like always. 
> 
> Thank you again!

Chapter 4

Academy

            The Academy was a large estate spanning across the South end of London. It had high walls and better protection than Buckingham Palace thanks to the guards and instructors. It took up a large part of Britain and had in fact been fighting to be its own providence because of size.  It was a formidable fortress where young people studied, guards trained and those heading for a life in the Keep learned their trade. It was nearly its own city and was one of the most exclusive dragon schools in the world. Many British citizens were denied access each year and sent to small schools in Germany or France simply because the Academy was in such high demand. It was a looming place with the proper name “Britain’s Finest Dragon Riding Academy and Recreation Center” and was indeed the center for all things dragon for the lucky riders who were admitted. And of course, Sherlock and John were. In his years Mycroft had been the star pupil for his instructors and in his adult life he gave generously to the school making his brother and John, by extension, shoe ins for the incoming class. When they drove up to the gates the guards hastily opened them for Mycroft, giving Sherlock and John got their first look at the world they would inhabit for a year to come.

            “Over there are the freshman dormitories. If you decide to continue training here in your second year, there are specialized houses for whatever you choose to do,” Mycroft explained.

            “And over on the right is the main building for starter training as well as guard training. Keep training is in the North end of the campus but if you don’t decide on that you will never see it. Keep training is a secretive business. If you do decide the army is for you that training is to the East and has its own barracks though they are nicer than the civilian training centers. Dragons don’t like to settle, you’ll find,” he went on, gesturing as he drove down the main drive.

            There were dragons and riders all across the campus. Lying on the lawn or flying from building to building. John felt that he’d left the real world and entered some magical realm where the whole of the population had dragons. He blinked as a dragon the size of a whale rumbled past them.

            “Must be here for special training, usually dragons of that size are kept at the Academy’s other branch by the Keep,” Mycroft said.

            “They get that big?” John asked.

            “Of course!” Sherlock scoffed at him, “Our girls might be that size when they grow.”

            “I just thought they would be the size of horses,” John said in awe as he stroked Alysian.

            “They might be,” Mycroft interrupted, “but it’s a rather common misconception that it is the usual size of dragons. In the city they are the most common because they generally can still get around but any bigger and the city isn’t the right place. Most larger dragons live in the country which is why you don’t see them. That isn’t even the biggest class of dragon.”

            Sherlock sunk back into his seat with a pout, upset that his brother got the information out there first. He was spared a long sulk by Mycroft pulling up to the main office where the boys would check in. Charlie and Leena had put them in the car and said their goodbyes as Mycroft had asked to be authorized to actually bring them into the Academy. Now it was the boy's turn to make their way into their new lives.

            “I can’t take you in, you have to go in yourselves,” Mycroft explained, “It is the first step into the Rage. From now on you are self-sufficient. I will visit the first chance we are allowed but until then, Sherlock, try and be good.”

            ‘Am I ever anything but?” Sherlock said with a wicked grin.

            “You are everything but. I took the liberty of shipping your things including your chemistry set and violin to your new room. John, Roger said he’d take care of your things so I’m hoping he knew what you would like here with you and what you wouldn’t.”

            John nodded nervously and Mycroft, of course, noticed it.

            “Don’t worry. It isn’t as terrifying as it seems. If I recall correctly on these first days you simply meet your instructor and your fellow students as well as get your rooms and a tour of where you’re allowed to go. It’s all very easy,” Mycroft explained.

            Sherlock tapped his foot impatiently and Mycroft took the hint.

            “Time to go. I have urgent business to attend to. So if you don’t mind….”

            Sherlock whipped open the door and tucked Artemis’s tail under his arm as he stood. She rested her head next to his ear and huffed out a happy sound. He was out of the car in a blink of an eye and John followed wearily. He looked back only once to see Mycroft watching him.

            “John,” he said softly so Sherlock couldn’t hear, “take care of him. I am counting on you here. I’m afraid in here even my reach is limited.”

__________________

 

            A sandy haired man was standing at the front desk of the office with a thick brown dragon the size of a Clydesdale at his side. He smiled warmly when Sherlock marched through the door and his smile only widened when  John followed.

            “You must be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! Sign in here and sign the names of your dragons beside that. Orientation is just down the hall to the left. I’m Greg Lestrade but you can just call me Lestrade, everyone else does. Head on down there and I’ll be in shortly. We’re only waiting on two more.”

            Sherlock signed in and handed the pen to John, waiting for the other boy to sign in before heading into the orientation room. The room was large and empty except for 10 chairs and a small podium. 6 chairs were filled and the boys took them all in. A small brunette with a tiny orange dragon sat at the front with her ankles crossed under her chair. The girl next to her had a Chinese dragon and she smiled as the creature wound around the legs of her chair. In the next seat a round young man sat and he seemed to be the youngest of them all. His dragon was built like a box and it rolled on the floor like a dog. Sherlock’s eyes caught the gaze of a thin young woman who smiled with malice and ran her fingers delicately down the spikes on her red dragon’s spine. In the far corner the other two, two young woman, were leaning in to one another and talking. They were both blonde and their dragons were in shades of blue. Sherlock grimaced but John grinned and bounced on his toes.

            “Let’s sit here, yeah?” he said, motioning to the two closest seats. They were next to the girl with the red dragon and Sherlock shied away.

            Artemis hissed slightly and Alysian cocked her head.

            “ ** _What is it?”_** she asked.

            “ ** _There is something off about this girl. It makes us nervous,”_** Artemis replied.

            Alysian nodded and said something to John who said, “Oh. Well then, how about over here? It is a bit drafty there, isn’t it? Sherlock you’re just too skinny. We’re going to have to work on that.”

            Sherlock was relieved but he frowned at the comment and snapped back, “I am lithe. It’s just transport, anyway. Food doesn’t matter.”

            “You need a girlfriend, mate. Feed you up,” John said as he dropped into the other free chair.

            Sherlock’s frown deepened. “Not really my area, but thank you for the sentiment.”

            “Oh. _Oh._ Sorry. Didn’t catch that,” John said hastily, a blush crawling up his neck.

            “What? Why are you sorry? Other than your obvious feeble minded ideas on food,” Sherlock asked. He squinted at John trying to force out what John had thought he’d meant.

            John was spared the embarrassment of explaining when the girl at the front of the room turned and said shyly, “You’re John Watson and Sherlock Holmes! Everyone has been talking about you!”

            “Yes, and what’s your name? I’m afraid I haven’t heard about any of the other new dragon riders,” John said with an easy smile.

            The girl’s eyes flicked to Sherlock and she quickly looked down, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she answered, “I’m Molly Hooper. This is Felicity.” Her dragon looked up and inclined her head in greeting.

            “It’s nice to meet you,” John said.

            “And you two!” she said eagerly though she looked mostly at Sherlock.

            “I’m Mike. Think we grew up in the same estate, actually. It’s good to see you again,” the boy to her right said, leaning over Molly to offer his hand to John. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

            “Yes, let’s all say hello. Riveting,” he muttered.

            “Sherlock,” John said under his breathe.

            Sherlock huffed and John smiled slightly. 

            Mike chuckled good naturally. “Well you two seem well acquainted.  My mum couldn’t stop talking about you two. She’s an official for the France Academy but sent me here because she knows it’s the best. Hard to get into so she's proud. Kept saying you could make or break the Rage. Seems like it’s more ‘make’ then ‘break’. Congrats.”

            “It’s…a bumpy ride so far but we’re making the best of it,” John said. He peeked over at Sherlock who was paying more attention to Artemis than to the conversation but John wasn’t fooled. He was taking in everything that was said.

            “Should we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?” a snide voice asked from the doorway. At that even Sherlock turned to take in the two young men in the doorway and Lestrade behind them.

            “I mean, from the way you’re talking it just seems like you’re already ready for that commitment so far be it for us to stop you,” the sleek boy said. He was carrying a black dragon that was shining in the lights of the room and who had fangs overlapping its bottom lip. He grinned wickedly and John blinked at the sudden change in tone while Sherlock sat straight up.

            “Moriarty,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

            “I must say Sherlock, I was disappointed I didn’t make it to that hatching. Maybe it could have been me with you,” he said with a cold glint in his eye.

            “From what I know of you, you are better off alone,” Sherlock said coldly.

            “How very icy of you. Tell me, does your new…friend….here know how inhumane you truly are?” Moriarty asked.

            Sherlock opened his mouth but Lestrade spoke over them. “That’s enough. Sebastian, James, sit down please so we can begin.”

            Sherlock turned to face forward in his chair and looked distant but upset.

            “ _Are you alright?”_ John asked, seamlessly connecting with Sherlock.

            “ _Fine,”_ Sherlock replied tersely.

            “ _Do you want to talk about it?”_ John asked hesitantly. He wasn’t listening to what Lestrade was saying, finding Sherlock more important.

            “ _No, John. This has nothing to do with you. Stop worrying. I can feel it.”_

_“Sherlock….”_

_“Not now, John. Some things have a time and place. Even I know that,”_ Sherlock snapped cross their connection making John frown. 

            John blinked at the vicious tone and began to reply just as Lestrade asked, “Boys, are you paying attention?”

            “We were….discussing something,” Sherlock sighed, “What is so riveting you need to repeat it? If it has to do with dorms, no doubt I already know. John and I won’t be living with the rest of the class. Circumstances. The rooms aren’t big enough.”

            “You didn’t say anything, how could you be discussing something?” Molly asked, confused.

            “We can talk in our heads,” John explained.

            “That’s going to be fun in classes,” Lestrade said to himself. “Right, well you’re right. You’ll be living in Baker Hall for space reasons. Everyone else will be in London Main. Sherlock and John, you’ll come with me. The rest of you will go with Sally at the main desk. We'll meet up again for your classes checkup. When you check in with Sally she'll get you your schedules.”

            “Goodbye Sherlock, no doubt we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming year. I’m so looking forward to it,” Moriarty said over his shoulder. The brutish boy who had entered with him elbowed by John and laughed when his dragon bared rows of sharpened teeth out of its green mouth. John righted himself with Sherlock’s hand on his elbow and watched Sherlock glare after the boys.

            Whoever Moriarty was, there was no love lost between the two. John only wished he could understand what had happened.

_____________________

 

            “I’m excited to have you four here, honestly. Probably more excited than anyone else, though they’ll all say it,” Lestrade said over his shoulder.

            His dragon nodded his agreement.

            “This is Gregson. Yes. I know Gregory and Gregson. Don’t bother, we’ve heard it all,” he said good naturedly.

            “So why are you more excited?” John asked.

            “Because I did my final dissertation for breeding classes on the Sasheksh egg and how it all works. I know everything about every family line in dragon history, including yours,” he motioned to Alysian and Artemis, “it’s fascinating and I’m excited to see you in your classes.”

            “If you studied it then you know that none of the twin dragons have ever showed repeat traits, even if they came from the same line,” Sherlock argued.

            “Which is why it’s so fascinating!” he exclaimed and Sherlock huffed, falling silent.

            “ _You don’t want to like him,”_ John laughed over their connection, “ _but you can’t help it.”_

 _“I do not like him!”_ Sherlock protested.

            “ _You’re starting to. For someone so withdrawn, when you decide about someone you go all in, don’t you?”_ John said.

            “Are you guys okay?” Lestrade asked, “You look kind of vacant.”

            “We were talking,” Sherlock said impatiently, “Just take whatever look we get to mean we’re having a private conversation and leave us be.”

            Artemis snorted and Sherlock grinned.

            “What did she say?” Lestrade asked. He slowed as  they exited the building.

            “Nothing,” Sherlock said defensively.

            “She said he’s being childish,” John supplied, squinting in the sudden sunlight. Lestrade chuckled and gestured for them to follow him.

            “Well, Artemis, I’d like all of you to reach your own conclusions in your own time. I’ve been here for 7years now and I’ve never met two dragons who were exactly the same and that also goes for their riders,” he said.

            “ ** _I’m impressed,”_** Alysian said, “ ** _Not many people would be able to handle Artemis, let alone Sherlock.”_**

 ** _“_** _Hopefully it’ll last,”_ John mused.

            “ ** _I have no doubt it will.”_**

            Lestrade grinned and went back to explaining the large campus of the Academy, pretending he didn’t see the small glimmer of excitement in Sherlock’s eyes.

_____________________

 

            Their room was spacious and even Sherlock gaped.

            “Did Mycroft put you up to this?” he asked when he closed his mouth.

            “Who?” Lestrade sounded puzzled.

            “My brother. Chubby, overbearing, blue dragon named Hearth,” Sherlock said.

            “Did your parents want to make you guys the butt of all jokes as children?” Lestrade asked before catching the slip and getting flustered. “I didn’t mean…I’m sorry.”

            Sherlock waved his hand. “Apologies mean nothing to me. So you don’t know my brother?”

            “No clue. Maybe he was ahead of me or something,” Lestrade shrugged.

            “So this is our room? For a year?” John asked.

            The room was large with a fire proof rug and its own fireplace that took up the whole East wall. The South wall held a giant bed with dragon attachments so the girls could sleep away from their people as they got bigger. The last wall had floor to ceiling book shelves and Lestrade showed the four that they slid out of the way to open the large bathroom. The bathroom held the same tub Mycroft had in his Queen’s room as well as two sinks deep enough for Alysian and Artemis so sit in them and a shower in case the boys didn’t want a bath.

            “This is all for us?” John asked again.

            “It’s the Sasheksh suite. Hasn’t really been used but yes, it’s for you. Baker Hall, 221B. Across the hall is house mother, Martha Hudson in 221A. The only disadvantage here is you’re so far away from everything you’ll need for the year. On the roof there’s a flight perch if you ever need it, though. Your things are being brought up and the school offers each student a laptop and fire proof phone which you’ll get at your first class tomorrow. Here’s your schedules. You have all the same meals and classes but feel free to hunt me down if you ever feel comfortable changing that. I’ll leave you be!” Lestrade saluted.

            “Wait! Lestrade!” Sherlock fumbled after him.

            “Yeah?”

            “You’ve been here for so long….what are you studying?” he asked.

            Lestrade smiled. “I’m training to be a Detective Inspector,” he said, “dragon sect.”

            Sherlock nodded. “I think you and I will get very close,” he said.

            Lestrade shrugged, “good with me. Come find me if you ever have any questions about this place. Either of you.”

            He closed the door behind him, leaving the two boys and two dragons to explore their new home.

            “Okay, this place is better than anyplace I’ve ever lived,” John laughed, “Hit the jackpot, didn’t we?”

            “It is rather spectacular,” Sherlock admitted.

            “ ** _That is the highest endorsement this place could ever get,”_** Artemis chuckled. She slid from Sherlock’s shoulder to the floor, crawling to the bed and hopping up lithely.

            “I didn’t expect it to get that high praise, actually,” John said, “I’ve seen your brother’s house first hand and that place is beautiful.”

            “That place is cold. He spends very little time there. All I truly need is a small flat to my name. If we move these bookcases across the room we could make a separate living room so we’ll be in a real flat like place without actually owning a flat,” Sherlock said.

            “You want your own flat?” John asked.

            “I want my own space. Our own space. Somewhere I can put my own things without someone calling it clutter,” Sherlock said, the last statement sounding dark.

            John was reminded of their nightmare and how Sherlock’s room seemed hollowed out. He seemed like the kind of person to accumulate things and clutter up a space but that wasn’t a bad thing. John could understand why Sherlock felt the need to nest into a space. He felt a warmth spread in his chest when he realized Sherlock had said “our”.

            “When you say our…?”

            “Yours and mine, obviously. Dragons hardly accumulate things. Artemis is almost a part of me. Obvious,” Sherlock waved his hand and straightened his shirt, frowning.

            “I do hope Mycroft packed my normal clothes. These dragon riding things are just too….common,” he said.

            John grinned. “What? Do you usually wear suits or something?”

            “No ties. Trousers. Jackets. Yes,” Sherlock began to move the bookcases, his thin legs scrambling along the wood floor. John watched, his head tilted and a thoughtful expression on his face.

            “I can see you dressed like that. I honestly didn’t even notice that first day, but this isn’t right for you. It’s too….loose,” he said.

            “Very good to see the boy who wears grandmother jumpers agrees with my fashion choices,” Sherlock panted.

            “ ** _Can we ask for a canopy? I liked that last night,”_** Alysian interrupted.

            “ ** _And silk sheets. Those were slippery and fun!”_** Artemis added.

            “What do you mean by grandmother jumpers?” John demanded, his hands on his hips.

            “The jumper you were wearing at the hatching. It had knitted mittens on it. Something a grandmother would wear. I’m assuming that wasn’t just a fluke and that you do usually dress like someone 40 years your senior and so I’m saying I simply don’t trust your judgment,” Sherlock heaved the first bookcase into place and surveyed it.

            “ ** _And bubbles! Lots of bubbles! Gregson said they make some bubbles that taste and smell like things! He even said there’s a meat scented one, but that’s only used in dragon group baths for obvious reasons though I personally think you might actually enjoying trying it out. For science,”_** Artemis said.

            “Grandmother jumpers? I like my jumpers!” John huffed.

            “Ah. So I was right. There are more than a few,” Sherlock smirked.

            “I like jumpers,” John said defensively.

            “Obviously. Help me with this other bookcase,” Sherlock said.

            “No. Not until you apologize,” John said. He knew he was being ridiculous, but he did like his clothes and didn’t need Sherlock to judge them.

            “I never said they don’t work on you. If you dressed like I do you’d look….well daily you’d look ridiculous! I was merely pointing out that you wear ugly jumpers and I trust my own judgment better. Now come help me with this.”

            “ ** _John, he’s right. That jumper was atrocious and frankly it would be better if you let us shop for you but he’s also right that it’s somewhat endearing, though he didn’t word it that way. Help him with the bookcase then we can discuss getting a canopy. With blinds. I didn’t like the sunlight this morning,”_** Alysian said from her spot on the bed. John hadn’t even noticed she’d moved.

            He looked around the room that was to be his home. Took in his dragon, his dragon’s sister and Sherlock, all of which seemed to fit into this funny life he’d suddenly attainted and decided even if it meant snide comments about his clothing, he would take this life over the one he’d been living any day.

            “So if we’re moving the bookcase, how are we blocking the bathroom door when someone is in there?” he asked, rolling up the sleeves of his loose shirt.

^^^

            The next day dawned rainy and damp which consequently made the sisters cranky. Alysian spat out sparks until she lit the fireplace while Artemis sulked in the bath, flicking the taps on and off with her tail until Sherlock and John were ready to head to their opening class.

            “ ** _Can’t we do this tomorrow?”_** Artemis asked when Sherlock stood in the bathroom doorway (they’d moved one panel from the bookshelf and placed it in front of the door. It hid any unsavory places from sight when someone was in the room. Sherlock promised it was only temporary and John was inclined to believe him, though the glint in Sherlock’s eyes worried him) and stared her down.

            “ _No. I didn’t think dragons could whine,”_ he replied, “ _I have been waiting for this day my entire life and I won’t squander it because you’re moping. This is London. It’s always rainy. Let’s go.”_

 ** _“Pushy. If you get to be whiny, I do too. Move over, I need to evaporate the water,”_** she sighed as if Sherlock was torturing her.

            “I have Alysian! You guys ready?” John called.

            “Yes, we’re on our way.”

            With two miserable dragons, Sherlock and John headed to their first class.


	5. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguments, classes and friends make their way into John and Sherlock's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beta'd and not brit picked. Barely edited so if there are any mistakes, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the bookmarks, kudos and comments. I love them all and they keep me writing

Chapter 5

Learning

            “Nice suit,” John commented as they sat down in their first classroom. They were early and the only other person in the room was the mousy girl from the day before, Molly.

            “Nice Grandfather jumper. It is better than the one from hatching day,” Sherlock shot back.

            “I actually meant what I said,” John said dryly. 

            “So did I.”

            John made a face but didn’t speak until Sherlock turned to him, took a deep breath and asked, “Did my brother offer you money to spy on me?”

            “What?” John was honestly staggered.

            “You heard me. I do loathe to repeat myself,” Sherlock snapped. Artemis swished her tail and watched with slit eyes. Alysian sat up on John’s desk and stared.

            “No! No, he didn’t. Why would he do that?”

            “He stopped you yesterday. I can’t figure out why unless it was to offer you money. The last friend I had he was paying to make sure I was being safe. It stands to reason he would do the same with you,” Sherlock shrugged, everything in his movements screamed casual but John wasn’t fooled.

            “He stopped me for other reasons. He worries. But no. He didn’t offer me money. Too bad though, isn’t it?” John joked and Sherlock’s brow furrowed.

            “Why?”

            “We could have split it. I don’t know how much he gave my parents, but from the look of his house, he would have offered me a good amount,” John shrugged.

            Sherlock’s face went blank for a moment but then broke into a wide grin. It was seconds after that when everyone else filed into the room. Sherlock’s smile slid from his face and John shifted away from him, aware of Moriarty sliding into the seat next to Sherlock.

            “Hello boys, wonderful to see you again. I am delighted to be in a class with you. Brooke here agrees with me. His mother was born by the Reichenbach falls. Beautiful place to dream. How about yours?” Moriarty said with a grin. His dragon hissed and Artemis uncoiled calmly.

            “ ** _Should we sister?”_** Alysian asked.

            “ ** _No. Let them think we are weak,”_** Artemis replied.

            “ ** _Be careful. This is not a game we want to lose, I don’t think,”_** Alysian warned.

            “ ** _We won’t,”_** Artemis said resolutely.

            “ ** _You are steel my sister.”_**

 ** _“And you are fire. Together we are war itself,”_** Artemis grinned, bearing her small and sharp fangs. Alysian nodded back.

            “ ** _One in the Rage and Glory. Together in the blood,”_** she recited.

            Alysian crawled off of John to join Artemis with Sherlock. Sherlock lifted his eyebrows in a challenge at Moriarty as the two sisters wound around each other.

            “It seems you pull the strings for many creatures, Sherlock. This isn’t a sprint. Be careful my dear,” Moriarty chuckled. He seemed to say something to his dragon as it pulled back and rested.

            There were a few terse minutes of silence before the instructor walked into the room. He was dragonless and scruffy and Sherlock automatically disliked him.

            “ _Weak. Average. This will be dull,”_ he sighed to Artemis.

            “ ** _Do try to behave. It’s only the first day,”_** she said but it was without venom and Sherlock could see in the red splotches of her speech that she agreed.

            “ _You agree you’re simply too diplomatic to say,”_ he argued.

            “ _Sherlock, everyone is looking. Please pay attention. It’s our first day,”_ John’s voice drifted across his mind and he looked up in surprise.

            “Mr. Holmes. Is there something more important going on right now?” the instructor asked.

            “Many things, actually,” Sherlock said. John closed his eyes in resignation while Artemis coiled into a ball.

            “Well if you’d like to share them I’m sure we’d all love to hear,” the instructor said.

            “Well…professor…” Sherlock found he didn’t know the man’s name.

            “Anderson,” John said under his breath, “Professor Anderson.”

            “Professor Anderson,” Sherlock finished smoothly, “my dragon was explaining to me that I am not diplomatic enough. I don’t typically aspire to be diplomatic as my father and brothers all are and they are not the type of people I’d like to be. Lies don’t taste right in my mouth, I find. But here I’ve been told by both my dragon, John and his dragon that I should try. So I suppose that is more important than you. Because if they didn’t try to instill this normal, dull behavior, I would tell the entire class about your infidelity and that your dragon had too much to drink so he couldn’t make it to this class.”

            Sherlock sat back in the stunned silence of the class. He seemed to preen as John dropped his head into his arms on his desk.

            “Get out,” Professor Anderson said with a shaking voice.

            “Professor, please…” John started.

            “You too. Both of you. Get out. Now! I will not be mocked in my own classroom!” he bellowed.

            The class stared with wide eyes as Sherlock stood and scooped up Artemis and John picked up Alysian. No one breathed as they left the room.

            “Professor?” one of the blonde girls asked hesitantly from the corner seat. Anderson swung toward her.

            “What?” he snarled.

            “May I….please go to the bathroom?” she asked.

            “Oh. Yes. Ms. Sawyer, yes of course,” he rubbed his forehead and after a moment continued his lecture.

____________________

 

            Sarah Sawyer had a problem with liking boys she couldn’t have. Her ex-boyfriend had been an exchange student and all of her previous crushes had girlfriends, boyfriends or were simply unavailable. She also had a problem of not knowing when to give up. When she had first seen John she thought he had potential and the more he seemed attached to Sherlock, the more she wanted to talk to him. Her dragon huffed at her but she ignored him, hurrying down the hall after the bickering boys.

            “Seriously Sherlock, what are we doing here now?”   John asked his back to Sarah. He stood straight, his spine a line that Sarah followed to his sandy hair with her eyes.

            “We are going to explore! Find out more about this place. Isn’t it thrilling? No more dull class with a professor so boring even Artemis agrees,” Sherlock said gleefully.

            “Don’t get us into trouble on the first day,” John groaned. Sarah watched his dragon wind around his neck. She waved off her light blue dragon who was telling he to go back to class.

            “It seems I already did. What will you do about it, John?” Sherlock said playfully.

            “I will wear that jumper you say is so horrible every day,” John answered solemnly.

            They were nearly to the door when Sarah got the courage to call out. “John!”

            John turned around, startled and looked at the girl that he hadn’t given much thought to. With so many changes in his life it hadn’t occurred to him to look at the girls in his class. Or to look at anyone with that in mind. 

            “Um…hi….” He started, shoving his hands in his pockets.

            “Sarah,” she said with a smile, “and this is Mason. I just….wanted to say hello. Introduce myself. It’s quite a feat you know, getting the Sasheksh dragon.”

            John kept smiling but he felt Alysian shift and Sherlock frown.

            “ _Get rid of her, John. She’s an idiot.”_

 _“Shut up. She’s pretty. And she likes me,”_ John snapped back to Sherlock.

            “You two are talking again,” Sarah said, her eyes moving between them.

            “Brilliant. Aren’t you just the brightest! Now if you’ll leave us be…” Sherlock waved his hand and Artemis hissed under her breath at Sarah.

            “ ** _Sister…”_** she said softly.

            “ ** _I know. I did not foresee this. We will let it run its course. It will never last. We know that,”_** Alysian replied.

            “ ** _And if it does?”_** Artemis asked.

            “ ** _Then we were wrong. He is my most important piece next to you. His happiness matters. If he wants someone like this girl I must give in,”_** Alysian said.

            “ ** _And what of my happiness? Sherlock’s?”_**

**_“Don’t go there yet. We are still so young. When the time comes, we shall see.”_ **

Alysian watched John smile at Sarah and elbow Sherlock.

            “Go outside then, I’ll meet you,” he said to Sherlock.

            Sherlock looked surprised but schooled his expression. “Very well, John.”

            As Sherlock walked away, Alysian looked back at him. Each step he took his back slumped and she cursed the boyish stupidity of her bonded human. Turning her attention back to Sarah and Mason she vowed to show John what he’d just done.

__________________

 

            Sherlock found himself back in their room after a day of wandering around. He’d left the building and not looked back, his anger and humiliation brewing until he’d bumped into Lestrade. The older man had explained some old cases he’d studied, pretended he didn’t know Sherlock was skipping, and vowed to call Mycroft about the long coat he’d forgotten that Sherlock wanted. Sherlock realized he didn’t quite dislike the man as much as he’d expected and grudgingly took a cup of tea before going back to his room. Lestrade talked quickly and with easy familiarity that Sherlock simply fell into. He was thinking about that as he fell into his bed. 

            He was lying in the dark bedroom thinking while Artemis shot fire balls into the air and then froze them with icy breath when John came in.

            “Sherlock, where the hell have you been?” he asked as he closed the door.

            “Here and there,” Sherlock replied vaguely.

            “I went to all our bloody classes and looked stupid each time you didn’t show!”

            “Yes well you dismissed me, so I thought you wouldn’t mind doing it all alone. Or with Sarah,” Sherlock said her name as if it was a bad taste in his mouth.

            “Is that what this is about? I’m not allowed to have friends?” John asked incredulously. Artemis sat up with Sherlock.

            “ ** _John….please….think about this before you go too far,”_** Alysian interrupted.

            “Friends? You think we’ll have friends in this class? Friends with those insipid idiots?”

            “ ** _Sherlock stop! You don’t want to ruin what you’ve already built,”_** Artemis pleaded.

            “Idiots? Because they aren’t like you? No one is like you. If everyone we know has to live up to that standard we’d better give up now! I can’t live up to your bloody expectations. It’s exhausting. I want to know normal people. I want friends. I want a life! This is a new world for me and I refuse to do it alone!”

            It was too late. John knew as soon as it left his mouth. He sagged but didn’t try to retreat.

            “ ** _Oh John….”_**

Sherlock froze up and Artemis climbed into his lap as if to protect him.

            “I see. You think you’re doing it alone now. Well, if that is what you wish….I’ll be happy to let you. Make your friends. Do something ordinary. Don’t reach past the expectations your family has for you. I will leave you be,” Sherlock said. He sounded robotic almost and John took a step forward but Artemis hissed at him in warning. He stopped, dumbfounded.

            “Artemis?” he said but she turned her head away.

            “ ** _John, let’s go to the bathroom,”_** Alysian said. John felt he could do nothing but comply.

_____________________

 

            “ ** _How could you? After everything we know about him! After everything we’ve seen? That boy is made of glass and you just shattered him. I never knew…I never thought that the boy named John Watson who I felt in that crowd could be so cruel. Over one girl. One stupid child so infatuated with an idea that she is blinded by it. People don’t see as we do. We see your minds, all of them, before we bond and we see all the roads you could take. This was one small path. One small choice that I told my sister wouldn’t happen. That you wouldn’t break the fragile boy from the cruel family. That you were too strong and kind. But right now….how could you say those things to him? We showed you each other so you could respect one another and this is what you do? I will always stand beside you but I have to tell you here….you were an ass,”_** Alysian shouted in streaks of bright green and black. John ducked his head.

            “ _I know but how do you take it back? How do you fix it? I didn't mean it. I was just so bloody angry.”_

_**“You start by trying. That defiance didn’t help. Do you want to spend your lives unhappy that you’re connected?”**_

**** _“Of course not.”_

_“ **Then fix this.”**_

            John sat on the side of the tub. He’d never even bothered turning on the light.

_____________________

 

            Artemis didn’t speak. She slid from Sherlock’s lap and spit into the fireplace until it lit then she moved back to his lap and curled up. He closed his eyes and rested a trembling hand on her back.

            “Alone is what protects me,” he said. She closed her eyes, unable to look at her partner and his pain.

________________________

 

            John climbed out of the tub in the morning to find the room empty. He sighed, showered and dressed and headed to his class. Which was where he found Sherlock cornered by Sebastian Moran and Moriarty.

            “No more boy toy, then. That didn’t last long. Did he realize how utterly below you he was?” Moriarty asked. Artemis spit at them but they both ignored her and stared at Sherlock.

            “It wasn’t him who was below me,” Sherlock said.

            “You care too much. Hasn’t anyone told you that?” Moriarty asked.

            “Caring is not an advantage,” Sherlock recited. To John it sounded like something he’d been told many times before so he didn’t truly believe it.

            “No, it isn’t but you don’t quite believe that do you?” Moriarty said as he trailed a finger down Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock turned his face away with a frozen expression.

            “That’s enough,” John shouted, “Leave him be. I didn’t leave him and he didn’t leave me. We’re allowed to go places without one another.”

            Moriarty frowned briefly before grinning and wiping down his suit.

            “Quite right I suppose. Well, Sherlock, I’ll catch you later," he said coolly with a wink. 

            “No you won’t,” John said coldly. Sebastian shook Sherlock once before turning on his heel and walking away with Moriarty beside him.

            “You too, John,” Moriarty nearly sang as he walked away.

            Sherlock didn’t slump but John saw his shoulders relax just a fraction before he turned to John.

            “Bored of your new friends already?” he asked waspishly.

            “Sherlock…”

            “Don’t bother, John. I understood you perfectly last night!” He swung his hands up and John saw how terribly wrecked Sherlock was.

            Sherlock began to stalk away and John stared helplessly until Alysian shouted.

            “ ** _Sherlock Holmes, stop right now and listen!”_**

Sherlock turned in surprise and seemed to think before settling in his stance and crossing his arms. John sighed and walked until they were face to face.

            “I’m sorry about what I said last night. I didn’t mean I was alone. It’s been only 4 days and I just forgot that I don’t have to be alone anymore. I didn’t mean to fight you. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was insensitive. I didn’t think. I do want friends, but you’re the first. You’ve….well you’ve been the most important since our first night sharing dreams. God, I sound like I’m in love with you or something….but you know what I mean. This life isn’t normal and it never will be. We’ll always be connected. We’re more than friends. I don’t know the word for it, but friends are nothing next to what you and I are. I won’t forget that from now on. Can we please be okay now?” John had his hands shoved in his pockets and he looked up at Sherlock, chewing on his lip.

            Sherlock took him in, his gaze running from John’s shoes to his face. He remembered something that Mycroft had said once, that his dragon would be the thing that mattered most in his existence but Mycroft hadn’t foreseen John. He hadn’t foreseen a world where Sherlock was bonded with one dragon but also with its sister and of course he hadn’t known that there would be John. Sherlock cared fiercely for John. John had been right when he’d said Sherlock formed his opinion almost instantly. That if he cared, it would be intense and forever. John couldn’t lose Sherlock, though Sherlock could pretend. He was already too invested. He had hope for the future he’d seen in Artemis and Alysian. He didn’t want to be lonely anymore.

            He didn’t smile but he relaxed fully. John saw the movement and gave a tentative twitch of his lips.

            “Forgiven?” he asked.

            “I’ve found out something spectacular,” Sherlock said instead, “where Alysian has a split tail, Artemis has something far more useful.”

            Alysian huffed but Sherlock waved his hand at her, “No, I’m sure you have something amazingly useful we’ll find out later, but I mean next to your tail which is stunning to look at, Artemis has something useful.”

            “What does she have?” John asked. He didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth and decided that this was his gift. He was allowed back into Sherlock’s world.

            “She has the ability of fire and of ice,” Sherlock was early jumping up and down and John was reminded of his small nephew at a family wedding when he’d worn a suit but ended up jumping in a mud puddle so it was destroyed. 

            “What does that mean?” he asked.

            “It means she can spit fire like Alysian and will most likely be able to spew it as she gets older but she also has the ability to mist ice which will also most likely lead to the ability of freezing things in large amount. It is incredibly rare. Fire is created near the heart,” he explained and Artemis bared her belly so Sherlock could trace his finger along the spot, “Right here but ice comes from in the lungs, here. Usually dragons don’t have both because the lungs need to be protected against the fire and with both powers it could be self-destructive. In the cases of it happening the dragons had one power stronger than the other, but not Artemis. They are both equal in strength, making her the first dragon in nearly a millennium with this ability!”

            John could feel the excitement radiating off of Sherlock and he nearly jumped with him. It was exciting, knowing that Artemis could do more than other dragons.

            “Can we test Alysian?” he asked.

            It was the right question, Sherlock lit up. “Yes! But not now. First, we have to find Lestrade.”

            “Why?”

            “Because there’s been a murder and I want in on the crime scene.”

            John took that in stride and followed Sherlock through the quad. He ignored the stares thrown his way and simply smiled as he followed his long legged companion. It might be odd, but it was the best thing to ever happen to John and he loved it. 

______________________

 

            There was indeed a murder. It was messy, from the pictures Lestrade reluctantly gave Sherlock and John grimaced.

            “You aren’t supposed to be seeing this, but I owe your brother one now,” Lestrade rubbed his forehead.

            “He got you onto the case so you’ll take care of me,” Sherlock murmured as he poured over the pictures.

            “It was that or money and….well I was planning on watching out for you two anyways,” Lestrade said.

            Sherlock looked up with his piercings eyes and said, “Oh?”

            “I don’t need money to worry about you,” Lestrade said, “From your file I can tell you’re going to be a handful, but one that’s worth it. I won’t take money for that. I’d rather do it on my own. What I will take is a step up in my career. Some gift horses don’t need to be looked in the mouth. Even if they come with a name like Mycroft Holmes.”

            John knew Lestrade wouldn’t see the smirk on Sherlock's face, but he did.

            “So how is this a dragon based murder?” Sherlock asked.

            “His insides were frozen. But by something organic, not man made.”

            “A dragon,” John said.          

            “Oh! A dragon rider killing non dragon riders. But why?” Sherlock’s eyes darted around the picture. When no one said anything he abruptly looked up.

            “This case won’t solve itself! Let’s go!” he said suddenly. He darted out of the room with Artemis on his shoulders. It only took a moment for John to be on his heels. Lestrade blinked, sighed and then followed. 

            “It’s going to be along year,” he grumbled to himself.

____________________

 

            “Killing illegal dragon breeders! So…trivial. I had hoped it would be something more exciting,” Sherlock sulked as he and John trudged to their room.

            “It’s bloody 3 in the morning and you’re upset that the murderer didn’t have a better reason?” he said tiredly.

            “Murderers in London need to step up. These cases are boring,” Sherlock fell back onto the bed but he still seemed to be vibrating with adrenaline.

            “We missed dinner. And our last classes. I’m exhausted,” John said.

            “Artemis will light a fire. Make some tea. I put some biscuits in the bookcase,” Sherlock waved his hand in the general direction of the fireplace.

            “You’re ridiculous. Utterly,” John said but it didn’t sound menacing and Sherlock simply smiled slightly, looking over to where his violin sat.

            “Would you like to hear me play?” he asked. Three resounding yes’s had him standing and placing the instrument in place.

            “Welcome home,” he muttered under his breath before he started to play and as Artemis and Alysian lit the fire together, John was inclined to agree.

_________________________-

 

            3 months later and John and Sherlock were closer than they’d ever imagined. Artemis and Alysian had grown too big to sit on their shoulders and instead waddled beside their riders as they moved around campus. Sherlock and John had a new class to attend, one that Sherlock actually planned to attend instead of ditching to pour over old cold cases with Lestrade, taught by none other than Lestrade’s fiancée, Cassidy Hooper, Molly’s older sister.

            “She works where?” Mike asked John as they walked from breakfast. Sherlock never had breakfast and instead would broadcast his thoughts out to John. Only a month before they’d tested the distance of their bond and found it could clearly reach all the points in campus they wanted to go without one another.

            “ _Dull, John! This book is dull! The girlfriend obviously did it. Why did you say I’d like this?”_ Sherlock broke in.

            “ _You asked what I was reading! I never said you’d like it! That was Artemis. She was convinced you’d find it fun,”_ John replied.

            “John?” Mike asked. John had been quiet for too long.

            “Sorry. Sherlock. I really have no need for a mobile,” John chuckled.

            “How do you get used to it? It must be annoying, having someone else in your head like that,” Mike grinned as he spoke and John knew he didn’t mean any harm by the question. His dragon, Jupiter, waddled along with Alysian and their conversational hum left a warm feeling at the back of John’s mind.

            “It was surprisingly easy, though when it does get tough Alysian and Artemis remind us that they chose us for a reason,” John said.

            “ _When did this bed become so comfortable? I don’t want to leave it,”_ Sherlock sighed.

            “ _You were the one who wanted to go to this class. It’s a miracle Professor Anderson even knows what you look like. I don’t know how we manage to not get in trouble for all the classes you don’t go to.”_

 _“You skip with me,”_ Sherlock pointed out.

            “ _Not as much as you’d like me to. Now shush, Mike wants to talk about you,”_ John replied.

            “See? It’s like that, mate. You just zone out.”

            “ _About me? Can I listen?”_ Sherlock asked excitedly. John could feel him sit up and he grinned.

            “Sherlock wants in on this conversation,” he said.

            Mike looked up in surprise. “You can do that?”

            “Yeah, we just figured it out. It’s like letting our dragons hear what’s going on when they’re not with us. I can just open my mind and he hears what I hear. He decides what he wants to listen to, though,” John shrugged.

            “Jesus it’s like you’re married,” Mike laughed.

            “ _How original,”_ Sherlock said as he pulled his jacket on.

            “ _He didn’t mean it as a rude comment.”_

 _“Doesn’t mean it isn’t dull. Meet me in front of the building. Artemis wants to get something to eat during class,”_ Sherlock said, his thoughts turning away from John and John closed his connection easily.

            “He’s gone. Artemis wants food. I think it bothers him that she likes to eat so much. I tried to explain that she’s just a baby still but he’s convinced her intelligence means she’s an adult,” John said with an easy smile.

            “I couldn’t do it mate, but good for you,” Mike shook his head.

            They walked in silence for a few seconds before Mike frowned and said, “Isn’t this a class on dragon anatomy?”

            “Yes,” John said, knowing where Mike was going and not wanting to discuss it.

            “And she wants to eat during it?”

            “Yes.”

            Mike took a second to think about that before saying, “Well. To each their own I suppose.”

_________________-

 

            Sherlock waited outside of the class building and watched John walk toward him. 3 months wasn’t a long time and Sherlock was still surprised how much he trusted John. He was with Mike Stamford and he seemed so at ease. It gave Sherlock a sense of calm to know that he could simply open his mind and speak to John if he wished to but instead he simply waited.  As friends went, Mike was the best for John. He was kind, dependable and never said rude things about Sherlock. He simply accepted things as they were. Sarah Sawyer and her best friend Mary Morstan were a giggling mass of girly limbs that made Sherlock feel uneasy that followed John and called themselves his friends but Sherlock didn’t believe it. They were like Molly in his mind. She shadowed Sherlock and seemed to adore him but they never spoke about anything important and so she never truly knew him. Sherlock was happy that John had decided to walk with Mike since he never knew how to act in front of the giggling girls.

            “Hi Sherlock,” Mike greeted as he got closer. Sherlock nodded in greeting and Mike walked past them into the building with a wave to John.

            “You’re on time,” John said approvingly.

            “Well this could be interesting,” Sherlock shrugged.

            “You’re ecstatic,” John laughed and he grinned wider when Artemis voiced her agreement.

            Sherlock resolutely didn’t answer and that was enough of an answer for any of them. They walked into the building and into the classroom as Artemis ate her snack and Sherlock tried to contain his excitement.

            They found seats in the front (most of the class recoiled from the jars filled with dragon parts but Sherlock wasn’t deterred and John as an extension was used to Sherlock’s experiments and didn’t bat an eye at the dragon eyeball level with his face) and Sherlock took in the other faces in the class. Some classes mixed students from different years and since this was an elective that led to doctor positions and medical training, the room was filled. Mike, John and Sherlock were the only first years.

            “Hello,” Cassidy appeared from a side door, her lab coat wrinkled and her glasses balancing on the tip of her nose, “I’m Cassidy Hooper, you may call me Cas and this is my dragon, Carnation. As many of you know, my little sister Molly is in her first year so if any of your questions are about that, please forget them. This is not the time or place. I see I have three first year….please raise your hands?”

            Sherlock’s hand shot up and John followed. Mike took a moment before hesitantly raising his hand.

            Cassidy looked first at John and Sherlock. “You two. Gregory has told me about you. Wonderful, I usually have to coax people into the front seats.”

            She took in Mike, sighed and said, “to the three of you, I must warn you. This class is tough and many first years can’t take the work load. It is a 4 month class with a break in the middle. It is a class everyone will need to go into any kind of medical work as well as emergency care such as front line war surgeons. If you’re thinking of any work in those areas, I assure you, getting through this class is your best choice. If you leave you might not have the ability to come back or work in your chosen field. So. Thank you all for being here and let’s get started.”

_________________

 

            “You look a little green,” Sherlock said to John as they walked back into their room. In the three months they’d made it more homey and Sherlock had “found” a piece of wood for a door to the bathroom though John suspected he’d just asked Lestrade for help in getting a new door. John collapsed in the chair Mycroft had sent to put by the fire.

            “ ** _It was….disturbing,”_** Alysian admitted.

            “ _Well, I think we should test what Alysian can do! Her notes on dragon abilities are fascinating! If Artemis has that split power Alysian should have something strong, too.”_ Sherlock was digging through his things and John only smiled.

            “ _Maybe tomorrow. It’s been a long afternoon. I think I’m going to bed,”_ he said.

            At first it seemed that Sherlock didn’t hear and John collapsed into bed but then….Sherlock’s violin began to play softly and John fell asleep with a smile curving his lips.

___________________

 

            **_“Is it time yet?”_** Alysian asked in the comfortable quiet.

            “ ** _Almost, sister. Almost time,”_** Artemis curled around her sister and stuck her tail in the fire. As Sherlock played, the dragons relaxed, happy in the knowledge that soon, they would make their move.


	6. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I happened to finish this today, so Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you enjoy this somewhat fluffy chapter though it also sets up stuff. 
> 
> As usual, unedited yet. I think I'm just going to edit in one fell swoop so bear with me. Thank you for all the lovely comments and the kudos! I do love the comments so please keep leaving them if you'd like. 
> 
> Un betad or brit picked.

Chapter 6

Christmas

 

            When December rolled around Mycroft decided to visit and bring the things Sherlock, John and their dragons had asked for. He arrived with Hearth as snow was falling and a thin Asian girl stopped him at Baker Hall before he could enter. She was loitering at the entrance and when he swiped a key card to get she tapped his arm lightly. 

            “Ummm…excuse me…I’m looking for Sherlock Holmes? I don’t know if I’m allowed in there but Lestrade told me I could find him here. There’s….well my brother is in trouble and I fear Sherlock is the only one who can help him….”

            Mycroft took in the small girl who held her dragon in her arms.

            “And you are?” he asked.

            “Su Lin,” she warbled.

            “I am going to visit Sherlock now,” he gestured back to his car where the gifts nearly overflowed, “he will be available after. I’ll have him stop by Lestrade’s office once I leave.”

            She flushed and looked down. “Yes, okay. Thank you.”

            As she scuttled around him, he shook his head and gestured to the car. Men seemed to materialize and began to unpack it.

            “ ** _I’ve always loved that,”_** Hearth commented, “ ** _the way they just do what we ask.”_**

 ** _“_** _It’s that or lose their jobs here,”_ Mycroft smoothed his suit and headed into the building with Hearth at his side. They were followed by the men and their dragons carrying the gifts Mycroft had brought.

______________________

 

            While Sherlock met Su Lin, John and Sherlock were discussing what was left that they could test Alysian for.

            “We’ve done everything,” John argued. Alysian and Artemis were both the size of a great dane and were lying by the fire place, Artemis’ spiked tail swishing behind her.

            “Not everything!” Sherlock insisted. He pointed to the list he’d written on the wall in chalk.

            “Yes but I don’t think shooting her, drowning her or dousing her in acid are good ideas,” John snapped back.

            “I can shoot her in the foot! It won’t even hurt!” Sherlock flailed around. Alysian lifted her head and listened to the conversation.

            “With a dragon bullet? The kind made to pierce dragon hide? No. Absolutely not,”  John shook his head.

            “ ** _John, I don’t mind that. If we’re going to go into battle at any point I’m going to get shot at. We can practice,”_** Alysian butt in.

            “ ** _She doesn’t like not knowing. It’s bothering her that I’m stronger in this one way,”_** Artemis smirked.

            “Sometimes I think she’s more like you than me,” John sighed.

            “Don’t pretend you aren’t that stubborn,” Sherlock retorted, “We’ll go to the shooting range. I know the man who runs it. Owes me a favor. His son went to school with me. I….helped him get off a rather heinous charge.”

            “So he’ll look the other way while we shoot my dragon?” John’s voice arched upward and Sherlock grinned.

            “Only once. In the foot,” Sherlock said.

            Alysian stood and stretched, her back arching so the colors rippled across her scales.

            **_“Let’s do this. I want to know what I can do!”_**

            John sighed and Sherlock grinned, knowing they overruled John. He bounded for the door and yanked it open only to find Mycroft, his hand raised to knock.

            “Hello,” he said seeming unsurprised that Sherlock was about to hurtle out the door.

            “Mycroft,” Sherlock said. John could feel the excitement in his friend and only smiled at the stoic speech Sherlock adopted. When he wasn’t around his family he wasn’t as formal and tended to fall into the movements and speech of a young boy constantly excited by the things around him but when his brother called or came to visit he became the stiff and posh young man everyone knew. 

            “Sherlock. It is nearing the holiday and Hearth and I decided it would be the best time for us to come visit and bring the things you asked for. For you, your coat,” Mycroft handed over a thick wool coat that even in his hands seemed dramatic and Sherlock tried not to bounce on his toes, “for Artemis, bubbles in all scents and flavors though do keep the meat out of this tub, Lestrade didn’t seem too keen on explaining that and your house mother refuses to clean it. For Alysian a canopy with drapes for the bed and for you, John, since you asked for nothing, I got you and Sherlock into Ms. Hooper’s specialty class in the morgue. For Sherlock it will give him hands on experience and for you, you will learn medical training that no one else would be able to teach you. Ms. Hooper is one of the best in the world in her field.”

            “Thank you!” John exclaimed. He didn’t get many gifts and this one seemed very special.

            “Anyone who Sherlock cares for clearly matters to me as well,” Mycroft said with an inclination of his head.

            “Should have bought him a hideous jumper,” Sherlock smirked, “would have cost a lot less.”

            John glared but didn’t say anything and Mycroft watched the interaction with interest.

            “What were you charging out to do?”  Mycroft asked. Hearth began to direct the men helping Mycroft into the room and Sherlock moved thoughtlessly out of the way as he began to explain.

            “As I told you, Artemis has the special ability of both fire and ice and we’ve been trying to figure out what Alysian has. That’s where we’re going!”

            “ ** _Apparently their brilliant idea is to shoot Alysian in the foot with a dragon bullet and see if it works,”_** Hearth added.

            “You do realize there has never been a dragon on the planet who can withstand a bullet made to pierce dragon hide,” Mycroft said, the anger veiled in his voice but Sherlock caught it.

            “It isn’t your business. Alysian said okay,” Sherlock said defensively.

             Mycroft knew that dragon bullets were strong and harming a dragon inside an academy was unheard of. It was almost against the law since dragons were nearly sacred to humans. Especially a Sashakesh dragon.  Sherlock also knew of the stigma but of course didn't care. He just wanted to see the science side of it.

            “She doesn’t know! Sherlock, even on the feet those bullets are meant to shatter bones. To cause as much harm as possible! No one harms a dragon in this Academy! This is beyond even you. You can’t do this,” Mycroft snapped.

             “This isn’t for you to debate,” Sherlock scoffed.

             “You could go to prison for shooting a dragon, even in the name of science,” Mycroft said, his voice shaking only a tiny amount.

              John stepped between the brothers. “We’re just going to go practice shooting, that’s all. Sherlock had this idea but we aren’t going to do it. It’ll be fine.”

              Mycroft huffed and Sherlock crossed his arms but they both knew what John was saying. Anything that happened could be classified as an accident and all parties would be absolved of blame. After all, it wasn’t Sherlock’s fault he was a bad shot.  Mycroft didn’t condone Sherlock’s behavior but he also knew he couldn’t stop him. Trying to stop him would just make him more overzealous until he shot Alysian somewhere that wouldn’t heal. Mycroft looked at the double tailed dragon who seemed to grin at him, her golden eyes dancing.

            “You are all insane,” Mycroft muttered.

          Alysian swished her tail. “ ** _So go away so they can go shooting.”_**

          Mycroft raised his eyebrows. “Snippy.”

          “ ** _Sick of being bored,”_** Alysian nodded in return.

           “ ** _She doesn’t like being the ordinary one,”_** Artemis supplied.

           “When any of you are ordinary I will worry for the sanity of the rest of the world,” Mycroft said.

           “How kind of you, Mycroft. Now get out,” Sherlock said.

           “He means thank you,” John said hurriedly.

           “I know what he means,” Mycroft said, “and thank you, John. For doing so well what I’ve asked of you. I shall see you both soon. You don’t need to see me out. Oh, and after you go to the shooting range, stop by Lestrade’s office. There is a desperate young woman asking for your help.”

            With that Mycroft made his exit and the four were left alone.

________________

 

**BAM!**

**“ _Sister?”_**

**_“Oh….oh….wait until we tell…everyone!”_ **

_______________________-

 

            John sat at their desk, his eyes as wide as saucers, turning the flattened bullet in his hands.

            “I didn’t…I mean…” he couldn’t seem to finish a thought and Alysian strutted across the floor, purring.

            “ ** _I am the only dragon in the world who is immune to those bullets!”_** She gleefully exclaimed.

            “Happy Christmas,” Sherlock said but he sounded distracted. John looked up to see him posting a scribbled note on the board of dragon notes he kept hanging on the bookshelf. It said “bullets” and something else John couldn’t quite make out. It was next to the note reading “fire/ice”.

            “ ** _I am special, just as my sister is,”_** she continued.

            “Dragons are vain by design,” Sherlock muttered, “You would have always believed you were special had you been or not.”

            Artemis nipped at his heels and chastised, “ ** _Don’t ruin her moment! She’s really special. We both are. And it isn’t just for the accident of our birth anymore.”_**

He patted her head and looked down, “I don’t mean to be demeaning, I am simply stating a truth."

            “ ** _What have we said about truth?”_** Artemis prompted.

            John looked up with a smirk. “Oh, he probably doesn’t remember that. He only remembers what he wishes to. Git.”

            Sherlock looked like he was on the verge of sticking his tongue out and John laughed.

            “ _Don’t take it personally, Lock. You know I’m teasing.”_

John only called him Lock when they spoke in their minds. He’d explained that it felt more intimate and that Sherlock simply sounded too formal. Out loud he would never say it. He never wished to embarrass Sherlock.

            “ _As you say. I’m going to take a bath. Don’t let them light the floor on fire again. Mrs. Hudson was cross about it last time,”_ Sherlock shrugged out of his suit jacket and tossed it on the chair. John watched Sherlock’s thin shoulders as he stretched and felt himself flush when Alysian nudged him.

            “ ** _How come you two never talk about that?”_** she asked.

            “ _About what?”_

_**“About what you feel.”**_

_“It doesn’t matter,”_ John answered almost defensively.

            “ ** _It does. You two will be together forever. Even if you never act on this-and don’t pretend it doesn’t exist- you should discuss it. You thought he was gay before but you’ve never asked since. You’ve never told him that you like both._** ”

            “ _I don’t want to lose what we have,”_ John said.

            “ ** _You love him.”_** She stated while looking up at him unblinking.

            “ _Yes, but I don’t know how. And I can’t lose this as it is.”_

She thought about that, nodded and said, “ ** _Alright. But you have to do it soon. It isn’t fair to you or to him.”_**

____________________

 

            Su Lin wasn’t in Lestrade’s office when they got there but Lestrade was.  He greeted them with a tired smile and explained about the smuggling ring and how Su Lin’s brother, a non-dragon rider and advocate for separation of dragon and human, was being targeted from both sides. The smuggling ring was run by someone named the Chairman and they were said to have one of the largest dragons in the world. When it came out to them that Su Lin’s brother was against dragons his own clan targeted him, putting him at the center of an investigation as well as on the verge of a war with the people he’d called his family.

            Su Lin wanted Lestrade to help her and had been told Sherlock might be told to help. As Lestrade explained the case Sherlock’s face got more and more sour.

            “Why should I help someone like him?” he asked.

            “Sherlock…” John trailed off. Lestrade looked between them. There was no conversation going on that he could see but Sherlock had stopped speaking. Lestrade shook his head and carried on.

            “She would like us to prove he didn’t murder the people they say he did. He’ll still go to jail, but it won’t be as severe,” Lestrade explained.

            “No,” Sherlock said, “I won’t do it. You’re on your own. I won’t help someone who thinks dragons and people shouldn’t mix. I won’t help a criminal.”

            “You helped Angelo last month!” John exclaimed.

            “Irrelevant,” Sherlock dismissed him with a wave of his hand. With that, he left, leaving behind the case and Su Lin…or so he thought.

_________________

 

            Christmas came in a bundle of snow and found John wading through the drifts with the packages he’d ordered for the holiday. Artemis slid through the snow with gleeful snorts and twisted her head to look up at John.

            “ ** _So what did you get us?”_** she asked.

            “ _Like I’m going to tell you,”_ John retorted with a shake of his head. He had a hat firmly planted on his head and was envious of Artemis’ ability to enjoy the cold. She’d volunteered to go with him to the mail office in the blizzard when Alysian refused to leave the warmth of the fire.

            Artemis liked the cold as much as she liked the heat. She embraced the weather and was excited for the outing. They weren’t allowed to leave the campus for at least a year and Mycroft had already visited, leaving the holiday to Sherlock, John and the dragons with a drop by from their house mother Mrs. Hudson.

            “ _Come on John! I don’t like surprises!”_ Sherlock broke into John’s thoughts and John grinned even through his irritation.

            “ _Sherlock, you aren’t supposed to listen in to conversations without asking! I didn’t even know you could,”_ John replied. Artemis let out a puff of smoke.

            “ ** _John, please, he’s my person! I can open that link,”_** she said.

            “ ** _And I can listen in as well,”_** Alysian added, her voice hazy and comfortable, painted in dark smooth lines of green.

            “ _You’re all terrible,”_ John said.

            “ _You don’t mean that,”_ Sherlock chided.  John grinned and waved to Mary and Sarah who were walking across the quad, arm in arm.

            “ _Maybe not.”_

He could feel Sherlock’s smirk as the girls turned to walk toward him. Artemis looked up at him but John put his hand down.

            “ _I’m just going to say hi. Happy Christmas. Don’t worry,”_ he said.

            “ _John…”_ Sherlock drawled in his mind.

            “ _Don’t. It’s just a hello.”_

“John!” Sarah squealed, “Happy Christmas! What are you planning to do? Hi, Alysian.”

            John blinked and felt a mix of three people’s rage so brightly that he took a step back.

            “ _How dare she-“_

_“ **She thinks I’m Alysian? What is wrong with her!”**_

**_“John, correct her! I am not my sister!”_ **

            “Sarah…that’s Artemis. Happy Christmas, Artemis,” Mary said quietly with a kind smile.

            Immediately the anger receded though Sherlock’s annoyance didn’t fade.

            “ _Tell them to go away!”_

 _“Shush, they’re being nice,”_ John chided.

            “Happy Christmas to you, too. Sherlock and I are just celebrating together. With Alysian and Artemis of course,” John said.

            “Why did Artemis come with you and not Alysian?,” Mary asked with a kind smile. She really was a pretty girl and her dragon curled around her legs as she spoke.

            “Artemis likes the cold. Alysian despises it,” John said.

            “That makes sense,” Mary nodded.

            Sarah adjusted her earmuffs and frowned. “We were just going to the dining hall. What about you?”

            “Sherlock’s brother had our meal brought in. We’re doing it in our room,” John said.

            “ _John….I’m bored. Come back,”_ Sherlock whined.

            “ _Sherlock, stop it. I can feel your annoyance over here. I’m just talking!”_

            “John?” Sarah said.

            “Sorry, Sherlock’s wondering where I am. We should get back. He’ll burn down the room soon if I we don’t,” John said with an easy smile.

            “Maybe we’ll stop by,” Sarah said cheerfully.

            “ _ABSOLUTLY NOT.”_

            John stumbled back at the force of the words and Artemis supplied, “ ** _He really wants it to be just us.”_**

“ _Relax, I understand that,”_ John said. The packages in his arms began to tip and he caught them with a grimace.

            “Sorry, it’s more of a family thing,” John said with a slight shrug.

            “Understandable,” Mary said, “well, have a good holiday! We’ll see you in class.” She took Sarah’s elbow and began to lead her away. Sarah peered back but Mary only smiled and waved.

            “ ** _Mary is very pretty,”_** Artemis said.

            “ _She is.”_

 _“ **She’s very nice, too,”**_ Artemis nodded as they began to walk again.

            “ _Stop. Sherlock is listening,”_ John said tersely.

            “ ** _No he isn’t. I shut him out for this. I need to ask you….what do you want with him? There are so many paths we saw and I just want to know if we’re on the right one or if I should adjust what I’m thinking. Alysian has told me she’s always behind your choices and if your choices include Mary Morstan I will stand beside Sherlock and guide him to the person he could be with but I just want to know what you want before I do that,”_** Artemis wrapped her tail around his leg to stop him from moving.

            He looked down at her over the wrapped packages. “ _I don’t know. I already told Alysian this. What do you mean, the right path?”_

_“ **Alysian will never tell you this but we have always had a plan for you two. We don’t wish for it to change….”**_

_“You planned for me to be with Sherlock,”_ John said, the truth dawning on him, “ _our first day with you, you told us we would love each other no matter what.”_

_**“We meant it. Even if it is never what we planned, it will be true. You two are….well the word for you is soulmates. In our language it’s Keshmisht….to us it means souls intertwined in a breath. That makes more sense to us. You two would be connected without us we just made you even closer. And what we hope for might not happen but I wish to know if we’re on that path or the path of Mary because….if that’s so I have to get Sherlock ready and hope I can stop him in time.”**_

_“In time? In time for what?”_ John looked down in fear.

            “ ** _I won’t manipulate you with this. I will only tell you there are many paths and choices to be made. Some end in fire, some end in ice and all end with a mix of misery and joy. That is life. Just tell me please,”_** Artemis sounded serene but John was worried.

            “ _I don’t know. I don’t want to ruin what he and I have now. We’re close. Closer than I’ve ever been to anyone. I won’t lose that.”_

_**“That’s exactly what I needed to hear.”**_

            They continued on their way, Artemis reassured that John was on the right path. Though he might not know it yet, he and Sherlock would collide soon.

_____________________

 

            **_“Did he tell you, sister?”_**

 ** _“Yes. He told me. We are on the right path. Sarah and Mary won’t be a problem. It might take time but we’ll get there,”_** Artemis said smugly. They were on the stairs with their bodies wrapped around one another. 

            “ ** _How do we know Sherlock will feel the same?”_**

**_“He is so brightly lit inside, so different from others. He only has two paths and this has always been the first one. The second is only plausible when the first falls to pieces. He will always choose John, it is just up in the air if John will choose him.”_ **

**_“He will, sister. In time.”_ **

______________________

 

 _**“Presents! Presents!”**_ Artemis crowed. She slithered around, her tongue snaking out.

            “ _Is that all you care about?”_ Sherlock asked.

            “ ** _No, but it’s fun. Hearth and Mycroft sent us a roast for you and a raw roast for us!”_** Artemis said.

            John changed out of his coat and hat after dropping the packages on the floor. They didn’t have a tree but John had bought dragon shaped lights and strung them over the bookshelves. He straightened his Christmas jumper and Sherlock’s lips quirked upward as he picked up his violin.

            “So how were dear Sarah and Mary?” he asked.

            “You heard. Clearly. You know how they are,” John sighed.

            “Seems as if they’re lonely. Why didn’t you invite them?” Sherlock asked innocently.

            “Because you would have hated that and I’d rather not spend my holiday as a liaison,” John said.

            “If you only did it for me….” Sherlock sounded offended and John looked up from where he was arranging presents.

            “No. I didn’t mean it like that. I wouldn’t want other people here either. Frankly, this is new enough for us. We don’t need anyone else, whether it be Mike or Mary, disturbing this holiday. Maybe next year,” John shrugged.

            Sherlock smiled. “I agree.”

            “I know,” John grinned back.

            Neither boy saw Alysian nudge Artemis or Artemis smile back, her silver eyes flashing. They didn’t fully know it yet, but they were on the path their dragons hoped for.

_____________________

 

            Across the campus in the first year hall, Mary and Sarah spoke with their dragons.

            **_“You know you’re an option in his life. As is Mary,”_** Sarah’s dragon told her, “ ** _I don’t believe he will be your best option but if that is what you wish….It is possible. It's a slim chance, I feel I must warn you.”_**

 _“Mary too? I thought it would only be me or Sherlock but John isn’t gay. He so obviously isn’t gay,”_ Sarah said.

            “ ** _Why do people believe that love and sexuality are finite? John isn’t gay but he’s with Sherlock and that makes his life a whole other path. A path they no doubt know and most likely want. The only real way anyone else will ever intercept their relationship is if they mate and that won’t be for years. And by then we will have become obsolete to them. It is now or never, my dear,”_** he said and Sarah smiled.

            “ _I can do that.”_

He looked up at her, his blue skin rippling, and thought that her determination might be the end of it. But he didn’t say a word. There were things he wanted as well and John Watson wasn’t one of them. Sarah wasn’t a bad person he knew, she would even out as she got older but her paths were solid and true. Whichever she took would lead to very specific places and what he wanted was the one worth waiting for. As the Christmas fire burned he curled up on her lap and sighed. He had a whole lifetime with her and he only wished for happiness.

_____________________

 

            John hadn’t thought Sherlock had bought presents so he was surprised when four different presents landed at his feet. They were wrapped in matte colored paper and it seemed as if Sherlock had dipped twine in color dyes because each one was rough to the touch and in shades of red and green.

            “You go first,” he said.

            John had already split the gifts into four piles and Artemis had her claws wrapped around the one she wished to open but they all looked at John and waited.

            “Okay,” he said, understanding from the hum in Sherlock’s mind that he was excited about the gifts he’d given.

            “That one first….the one on the bottom,” Sherlock said eagerly, though only John would have understood the tone.

            John pulled out the slim box and unwrapped it carefully.  Inside was a beautiful jumper in a mild shade of green with strands of brown running through it. The tag showed it was a smooth blend of fabrics and it was soft to the touch. He looked up at Sherlock who grinned.

            “I thought you might like it. You love jumpers and well….Alysian speaks in those colors. Plus they bring out your eyes,” he said. John blinked in surprise. Sherlock had spoken so matter of factly. As if they weren’t lovely things to say and he’d been reciting the periodic table.

            “The rest don’t matter in order, I just wanted you to see that one first,” Sherlock said, breaking John out of his own mind.

            _I love him,_ he thought, _and it is very nearly too much._

            To cover up his revelation he pulled the heaviest box from the bottom. He shook it slightly and Sherlock bounced on his toes. John pulled it open and leaned back in surprise. Sherlock had given him the complete guide to dragon anatomy as well as the year 2011 crime anthology. The dragon anatomy (Dragon Blood Etc. A Complete Guide to Dragon Anatomy “Companion to the human Grey’s Anatomy”) book was heavy and leather bound. Sherlock reached forward and flipped it open to show John an engraved dedication.

            “On the day we met,” it read, “you dreamed of being a solider but in the months since then I’ve discovered you’d make a better doctor. To always remind you that you are better at saving people then hurting them. Sincerely yours, Sherlock Holmes.”

            John looked up in shock. Sherlock was looking at his feet and he said, “The anthology is so you can see the base for crime in this century. I know you like those stories but these are real.”

            John dumped the boxes on the floor, the last two forgotten for the engraved book in his hands.

            “Sherlock….” He said. He couldn’t seem to find the words. Do you love me? He wanted to ask. Do you feel more for me than the brotherly affection you promised? But he couldn’t say that.

            “You saved me, I hope you know. Artemis chose me but you….I needed humanity. I don’t have the soul for it. I don’t have the heart really but you are pure humanity. You are what I need because you fill my mind and occupy me. You understand me enough to let me live the way I wish and you don’t understand enough that I can show you. I am never bored and because of that I haven’t touched any drugs since we got here. That’s what Mycroft didn’t directly tell you. He worries. Because he found me nearly dead in his house one day. He’s always worried since then. But he needn’t. You saved me and you continue to. As a true brother would.”

            John had conflicting emotions. He didn’t know how Sherlock had hid the history of drugs from their dreams but it filled him with relief that he hadn’t tried them again. He was saddened by the brother comment and couldn’t help himself from lunging forward and hugging Sherlock.

            “You saved me too,” he said into Sherlock’s shoulder.

            “Yes but not as much as you saved me,” Sherlock replied. John squeezed tightly for a second before letting him go.

            “I’ll open my last two later. Open yours!”

            Sherlock stared at John as if he were something to cherish and went to open his gifts. The first was in a card and Sherlock pulled out the voucher.

            “A telescope?” he asked quizzically.

            “It’s one of the few things I’ve never seen you study but there is so much out there and I thought it might distract you when you’re bored. They have it in the office, I simply couldn’t carry it,” John said.

            Sherlock put the voucher down, thanked John and tore into the next gift. A new set of beakers, a chemistry set addition for the set he already had and a pair of safety goggles sat in the box and Sherlock grinned. “Thank you! I needed these!”

            “Yes, well you’re nearly impossible to buy for,” John said.

            “You didn’t need to get me anything,” Sherlock said as he ripped open the last gift. With it, he stopped.

            It was a painting. To anyone outside of them it would look abstract. Splashes of color across a canvas, but to Sherlock it was Artemis speaking. He stared, stunned.

            “I tried to have it say Together Forever but I hadn’t heard her say them together so I did the best I could,” John explained.

            Sherlock didn’t speak and John began to worry until Artemis supplied, “ ** _He’s stunned. He sees the words. You went to a dragon speaker. They wrote it how we would say it to one another. It says ‘Together in the eternity of fire and life.’ His dragon must have helped him. It’s beautiful, John. Thank you.”_**

Sherlock looked up helplessly. “John…”

            “ _How did you find me? How did we get here? What did I do to deserve this chance?”_ Sherlock asked intimately. John understood it was the only way he could ask.

            “ _Luck is bound in dragons, isn’t that what the books say?”_ he said. Sherlock smiled wanly.

            “ _Some things feel just too good. Like we’re too lucky and it will all fall away.”_

 ** _“_** _Don’t worry, Lock. I’ll never leave your side if you don’t leave mine,”_ John said softly.

            Sherlock could feel the affection in their connection and it confused him. He’d never had someone care like John did. Artemis was connected to him, he expected her to, but John. Dependable and kind John who smiled at everyone and made friends easily still wanted to be with him. To be beside him. To run into battles matching strides. It overwhelmed him how much he adored John Watson and he didn’t know how to say it. He didn’t even know what it meant. Part of him wanted to grab onto John and slide into his skin so they were never apart. He wanted to steal John’s breath and taste his skin. He wanted to make sure everyone knew that John was his. But he didn’t understand the need and so he pushed it back, analyzing it when they lay in bed and he was the only one left awake.

            “ _I could never leave you,”_ he answered truthfully and John smiled. He smiled the smile made only for Sherlock where his eyes crinkled up and his teeth showed widely.

            “ _Well then, don’t worry. You won’t fall and neither will I.”_

            The rest of the presents were ripped open quickly, John receiving a medical journal to write his findings in (“You want me to take notes, don’t you?”) and a special gift from both Sherlock and Mycroft for a plot of land co owned by Sherlock for when they got out of the Academy (“It’s too much!” “Well it’s for both of us and we’ll build on it, so actually it’s work. Just take the gift, John.”). Artemis received more bubble bath, dragon heating coals as well as cooling stones for the different seasons and targets to practice both of her abilities. Alysian got different types of canopies so she could find the one she liked to sit in the best as well as heating stones in shades of dark red and silk sheets for her extra bed. They were all exhausted by the time they got to the roast and they ate in companionable silence until it was time for bed.

            “Are you actually going to sleep tonight?” John asked Sherlock with amusement in his voice.

            “Transport, John,” Sherlock sniffed.

            “That means yes. You’re exhausted. Too bad you’re so stubborn, I was going to offer to walk on your back, you’re standing like it hurts. But I’m sure it isn’t,” he grinned.

            Sherlock sat up in his chair quickly.

            “Promise you’ll sleep tonight and I’ll do it,” John said.

            Sherlock silently moved to the floor and laid down. John laughed. “Better keep up your end of this bargain.”

            He walked down Sherlock’s back until it cracked and without prompting, Sherlock climbed into bed. Both boys were asleep within the hour and their dragons followed suit. In the morning, for the first time since they’d met, John woke to Sherlock wrapped around him. He couldn’t find it in himself to mind and instead opened his arms so a drowsy Alysian could curl against him. It was just starting to get light out when Sherlock found the position he was in. Artemis against his back, John at his front and Alysian’s claw against his hand. In the still of the morning he felt only the overwhelming sense that he was home and that this was what was right. He settled back in and went back to sleep.

_____________________

 

            **_“We’re getting closer, sister.”_**

**_“Yes. Soon it will be undeniable.”_ **

**_“Now let’s go back to sleep. I want to dream of the mountains again.”_ **

**_“As you wish, sister, as you wish.”_ ** _  
_

 


	7. Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John collide. Mary becomes more prominent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely feedback! I love receiving it. As usual this is unedited. Enjoy and let me know if anything is wrong!
> 
> This is kind of fluffy but in my world fluff leads to angst....so enjoy.

Chapter 7

Relationships

            In March, Professor Hooper’s second class started and Sherlock couldn’t seem to stop bouncing. Artemis, who was now the size of a pony, spent her time stretching her wings and making sarcastic comments about the people in their classes. She and Sherlock were terrible in class but they went, which was more than John could say about their first round of class. Artemis was just as stubborn as Sherlock and she showed it with a dry sense of humor in classes she deemed boring. She was also excited for Professor Hooper's class, though she tried not to show it as much as Sherlock. John was stoically worried. He was overjoyed to have been given the chance to take the class but he was afraid he wasn’t up to par for what Professor Hooper wanted. It terrified him and even in the night when Sherlock would be deep in sleep, he’d worry. He didn’t think he was as smart as Sherlock or even as smart as Alysian who had since begun her work with her own classes as the modern marvel of dragons.

            “Stop,” Sherlock said the day they were heading to the first class. It was in the medical unit morgue below the city. The online syllabus told them to wear clothing that could get stained since there would be a dragon corpse and dragons notoriously bled even when dead for a long time. Sherlock was wearing an old jacket and a cream colored button up that had a small stain on the collar.

            “Stop what?” John asked, baffled. He had his hand on Alysian’s back and she turned to look at Sherlock as well.

            “Thinking so much. It’ll be fine. I can hear you mumbling over here. I’ve heard you all night as well. When I do sleep, John, I like to enjoy it.”

            **_“It is quite loud. You shouldn’t worry so much. You’re very clever,”_** Artemis said. Alysian nodded her agreement and that was when Mary crossed their path.

            “Hello,” she said with a warm smile, “what class are you off to? I don’t think I’ve spoken to you since Boxing Day!” Her dragon, Sasha as Alysian told them, hissed her hello.

            “Professor Hooper’s medical class,” John replied.

            “I thought she didn’t have one this semester?” Mary settled back on her heels.

            Sherlock was annoyed by her need to settle in but as women went she was the least annoying. Since the December debacle with Su Lin Sherlock had begun to avoid the girls in their class because she’d told them he was against family. Mary was the only one he could stand and John joked he’d end up spending his life with Mrs. Hudson since she mothered him and he enjoyed it. He stayed quiet in moments like those. 

            “She has a specialty class. It’s for those going into the medical track,” Sherlock said not unkindly. Mary looked surprised.

            “You’re both in that class? But that’s for med students!” her awe showed in her voice and John grinned at Sherlock preening under the unspoken praise.

            “My brother gave it to us for Christmas. We got in on our own merit, obviously,” Sherlock said.

            “That’s wonderful! Well I’m off to art. Sasha wanted it,” Mary looked fondly at her dragon.

            “Nice to see you,” John said. Mary smiled then said, “Oh, John, would you join me for coffee today? After class?”

            Sherlock stiffened and Mary took the reaction in with a small smile. John looked between them then answered, “Sure. Text me when and where.”

            “Sure thing! Have a good class!” She waved and walked away leaving a tense Sherlock and confused John behind.

            “John,” Sherlock stated.

            “Don’t. I’m going,” John shook his head. They barely needed to speak in their minds anymore. One word could  say everything they needed to say without a whisper in their minds.

            “But John!”

            “Stop it.”

            Artemis grinned at her sister and they entwined their tails as they walked. Once again they were united in their hopes for their boys. They ignored Moriarty and Moran watching them from the first year housing stairs and continued on to their class; invincible.

__________________

 

            “Good morning class and welcome to Anatomy: Dragon and Human. This is a mid level course designed for those going into the medical career or police track. You might find this class a bit more rigorous than your other courses. Don’t complain to me. If this is the future you wish for you should be ready for the case load. There are three first years in this class. To Molly, Sherlock and John I shall say only this: I will not go easy on you because of your age. This is a fast paced course meant to teach you all about the body. It will be messy. It might make you sick. Be warned, all of you,” Professor Hooper said with a grim smile as she stood in front of her class.

            Sherlock raised his hand.

            “Yes?”

            “What is the class of dragon we’re going to be working with today?”

            “ _It’s a mid class. Norwegian. Look at the scales,”_ Artemis said in dragon tongue. Everyone stilled. No one had heard either of the twins speak aloud in their months at the school.

            Professor Hooper only smiled. “Very good. It seems Artemis is the only one who did the first reading.”

            “ _Not at all. My sister only knows because of our mother. She is no more special than you or I,”_ Alysian corrected.

            “ _Can you give me nothing? I learned that from Sherlock’s book. You were lighting fires,”_ Artemis flicked her tail and shook her head, her horns growing sharper every day it seemed.

            Professor Hooper raised her eyebrows and said, “Anyways. We shall move on to our first lesson: Dragon blood and its properties for people. Even after death. If you all want to gather around….”

________________________

 

            “There is blood in my nose, I swear,” John muttered as they left the class. It had been fascinating and he was almost out the door when Professor Hooper called them back.

            “John, Sherlock maybe I have a word?”

            They both turned back to her and she held up their entry essays. “I was worried when I got a call from your brother asking me to look at your essays. Even when Gregory vouched for you, I worried about your ease in this class. Molly has grown up learning these things and I expected her to struggle a bit but I did as was asked and I must say….you’re both very welcome in this class and I’m impressed. Some of my fourth years didn’t have essays this good to enter this class. I was also worried one would copy the other but reading this assures me you are indeed your own people. Gregory has told me many times how in tune you two are and I applaud that but of course it would cause any Professor to worry. You take all the same classes, it could lead to worries about cheating especially with your ability to speak to one another. But I want you to know I am now assured that you are working on your own merits. Both of you are very smart and I look forward to your additions in this class,” she said with a fleeting grin.

            John felt something warm settle in his chest and he grinned widely. Sherlock only nodded and said, “We’re looking forward to it as well.”

            He pulled John from the room and John laughed. “I didn’t think…I’m just well…chuffed,”  he said.

            “I told you before that you would do fine,” Sherlock dismissed.

            “Yes, but it’s one thing to hear it from you and another to hear her say it,” John said.

            “ ** _Validation!”_** Alysian added.

            “Yes, that,” John nodded.

            “I don’t understand how you can put so much stock in something so…trite,” Sherlock shook his head, “all of you, for that matter. Artemis, you were a tittering school girl in there.”

            “ ** _You’re only upset because I one uped you.”_**

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he saw John texting.

            “Mary?” he said tightly.

            “Yes,” John said. A group of older girls walked by, their dragons trailing behind them.

            “ _Just leave it, Sherlock. It’s one coffee. It’s not like it’s a marriage proposal,”_ John stated. It wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have out loud.

            “ _Might as well be with a girl like her. Almost as bad as Molly Hooper.”_

 _“Mary isn’t Molly and you could stand to be nicer to Molly. She’s a sweet girl,”_ John snapped back.

            His phone pinged and he looked down. “I’m meeting her in that café on the other side of campus in an hour. I better go shower. I’d rather not show up soaked in blood,” he said, effectively ending the conversation. Sherlock huffed but turned without comment.

            “Off to St. Bart’s then,” he said, “No use waiting around for you. This case needs my help to solve it anyway. Lestrade wanted me to do it this morning but we were busy.”

            John rolled his eyes and headed back to their room, only peeking back once to see Sherlock stroking Artemis’ wing as they moved.

________________________-

 

            John found Mary leaning over to speak to her dragon in the café. She looked up as he came closer and he was reminded that she was a pretty girl as she moved, her hair a smooth sheet brushing her cheeks. He’d grown so used to looking at Sherlock that girls were nearly a novelty to look at. She smiled and waved him over.

            “Speedy’s, huh?” he said as he pulled out the chair.

            “They have good coffee,” she shrugged.

            “Never been over here. Sherlock is rather picky about food and Mike would rather frequent the pub on the nights I see him,” John said as he settled in. Alysian put her head on his lap and hummed contently.

            “ ** _They keep it warm in here. Artemis is in the cold and I can feel it in my toes. Sherlock is having her freeze snowballs. She wants to fly soon. I believe we will. Won’t that be nice?”_** Alysian seemed to be talking to herself and John smiled at her.

            “What does her voice sound like?” Mary asked softly.

            “It’s like….walking outside in the spring. All warm colors and comfort,” John said after a moment. Mary’s face broke into a wide smile.

            “Sasha is like that too. With a splash of sunset I’d say. Like waking up on a beautiful day,” she said.

            “We got lucky, didn’t we?” he asked.

            She put her elbows on the table and seemed to soften. “Yeah. I was at a small private hatching in France when I met Sasha. We weren’t even supposed to go, my dad just got the tickets and we went to see the eggs hatch. I never thought this would be where I ended up. And you…a Sasheksh egg. I can’t even imagine that!”

            “It was a shock but I wouldn’t trade it for anything,” John said.

            Mary stirred her coffee and seemed to think before she spoke. Finally she said, “Even your connection with Sherlock?”

            John stilled. He checked his connection with Sherlock and found him distracted. He was talking to himself as he wrote notes about Artemis. John closed the connection as much as he could before he answered.

            “I wouldn’t give up that. Especially not that,” he said shortly.

            Mary sat back and relaxed. “I didn’t think so,” she said and John looked surprised.

            “Oh you thought I’d be like everyone else and tell you you’re crazy. No. Nothing like that. I actually asked you here because you’ve been driving me crazy. I’d like to be your friend, John. I like you. I could honestly like you more but I’m not letting myself because I see what no one else is looking for. You’re in love with him. Rather helplessly, too. I’m just tired of watching. He loves you too and you’re dancing around each other while you literally have the perfect relationship. You think anyone else would put up with his shit the way you do? A few weeks ago I saw him taking a head from the morgue. A head! And you haven’t gone crazy. In fact, you defend him to everyone. I’m not saying this to butt in though my mother would tell you it’s all I do….I’m saying this so that maybe I can be your friend without him ripping my head off.”

            John sat and blinked at her, unable to say anything.

            “You can’t deny it. I bet Alysian and Artemis tell you both all the time to man up and deal with it,” Mary grinned. She sipped her coffee while John tried to think up a response.

            “I….He’s not…I’m not…”

            “You’re not gay. I know. Never said you were. I honestly don’t care what you identify as,” she shrugged.

            “But…”

            “Speak in full sentences,” she laughed.

            “Sherlock is….just Sherlock….” He said feebly.

            “No one gets that jealous for no reason,” Mary argued.

            “He isn’t jealous!”

            “He’s so jealous he’s blind with it and he doesn’t know what to do. You’re just too blind to see that. You’re so convinced he doesn’t want you like that, that you’re seeing things the wrong way. You would be jealous too if you didn’t know for a fact he didn’t want Molly,” Mary said.

            “How did you…How?” John rubbed his forehead.

            Mary patted his other hand with a grin. “Don’t overthink it. It is what it is. I’m just planting the thought. Once it settles and you do something about it, call me. I’d like to spend time with you without worrying Sherlock is listening or thinking we’re dating. It could be fun to tease him but you’re both so frustrated right now I don’t think it’s worth it. Just…don’t wait too long, okay?”

            John watched her stand up, scoop up Sasha and put down some money for the coffee. She gave him another smile and again he was struck by how pretty she was.

            “ ** _But she’s not Sherlock,”_** Alysian said quietly and John felt a shock run through him.

            “ _John? Are you alright?”_ Sherlock’s voice was concerned and though John could feel his other thoughts running through his head he felt the singular worry running through to him.

            “ _Fine. I’ll be home soon. If anything smells, clean it up now,”_ John replied. He could feel Sherlock smile and as he watched Mary leave he felt the wall in him crumble. She smiled prettily and she was kind but she wasn’t Sherlock. With that weighing in his mind, he got up to leave. He didn’t even notice Mary watching him go.

___________________

 

            She’s not Sherlock. She’s not Sherlock. She’s not Sherlock. The words run through John’s mind for days. While they talk to Mike about weekend plans. While Professor Hooper dissects a dragonless egg. Even while Sherlock spews facts about Alysian that he should be interested in. There’s nothing stopping the words from playing over and over in his head. He went for a run a week after speaking with Mary and stopped mid stride to pull out his phone.

            “Hello?”

            “Mary. Hi. How do I do this?” he asked.

            “Yes! Okay, I’ll be right there. Meet you in the quad. We’ll figure this out,” she replied quickly. He hung up and sat down, his head in his hands.

_____________________

 

            Mary found John lying on his back in the grass. She sat down beside him and tossed a handful of grass on his stomach.

            “Oi!” he laughed.

            “So you breaking down over this?” she asked.

            “Straight to the point then,” he said.

            “No point dancing around it, is there?”

            “Suppose not,” he shrugged.

            “So sit up. We can do this. You’re going to tell him and you’re going to tell him tonight,” Mary said.

            “No wonder I like spending time with you. You’re so aggressive,” John chuckled.

            “Like Sherlock,” Mary shot back.

            “Touché,” he muttered.

            “So. You do it easily. Like you’re just talking. Tell him in your mind if you have to.”

            “It isn’t easy to tell someone you love them!” he nearly shouted.

            “Don’t yell at me. I know. But you have to tell yourself it is. Even if your heart feels like it’s going to come out through your mouth. You can’t keep it quiet forever. So just do it,” she said.

            John groaned and Mary laid down beside him. “I know, mate,” she said, “I know.”

____________________

 

            John didn’t tell Sherlock that night. He didn’t tell him the next morning either. It seemed that he couldn’t find the right time. Every time he opened his mouth Sherlock was talking or the moment shifted. It was frustrating and also terrifying so john stayed silent. Finally, the right time rolled around. It wasn’t the best time, but it felt right and he took it.

            “And so the veins in fire breathing dragons are stronger as you can see here…”

            John looked over at Sherlock. He looked so invested and suddenly so stunning. Mary was a smiling ad happy girl but she wasn’t Sherlock. Sherlock’s dark curls were growing a bit too long and his skin was pale in the lights from the morgue and John could hardly breathe. Of course he would be overwhelmed by Sherlock in the odd setting. Of course it wouldn’t be normal.

            “ _Lock….”_

 _“Can this wait, I’m listening,”_ Sherlock replied instantly.

            “ _I just wanted to tell you….I love you. That’s all,”_ John said quickly.

            Sherlock froze and turned to John. “What?” he said out loud. Everyone fell silent.

            “Is something the matter?” Professor Hooper asked, her voice arching up.

            “What did you just say?” Sherlock asked.

            John turned bright red. “Umm….Can we not do this out loud?”

            “I need to hear it out loud or else it isn’t real,” Sherlock argued.

            “Then all of our other conversations weren’t real?” John asked.

            “They weren’t as important as this. I believe I’m right when I say that our discussions on burnt bookcases and tubs that smell like meat are nothing like declarations of love,” Sherlock scoffed.

            If the room could get any more still it did. Even Professor Hooper stilled. Molly’s mouth had fallen open into an O and no one breathed. John looked at the ceiling.

            “Private conversations, Sherlock,” he said faintly. 

            “You decided to do it in this room.”

            “Because I looked at you and this is where you’re most at home! Jesus, Sherlock I try to do things quietly and you literally tell the entire class who will most likely tell everyone they know and oh my god Sherlock, I love you. Damn you,” John laughed hopelessly. He couldn’t look at anyone but he also couldn’t help the words spill out.

            Sherlock couldn’t stop staring at John. He’d been dancing around his feelings for months and had thought John didn’t feel the same. He thought he might have dreamed it. But he hadn’t. John had said it. And he’d said it again in front of a roomful of people.

            “Professor, may we be excused?” Sherlock asked without looking away from John.

            “Gladly,” Professor Hooper sighed. Sherlock shot out of his chair and took John’s wrist, dragging him along.

            “Sherlock…” John trailed.

            “Shut up.”

            John looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock pulled on his hair for a moment before grabbing John’s arms. For the first time in a long time they didn’t notice Artemis or Alysian slink past them.

            “Say it again,” Sherlock said.

            “I….I love you.”

            “Again.”

            “Sherlock….”

            “Say it!”

            John tipped his head to look up at Sherlock. “I love you,” he said gently.

            With that Sherlock seemed to break. He reached out and crushed John to him.

            “I…thank you,” Sherlock said into John’s ear.

            “ _Lock…”_

 _“I love you John. I love you. I love you. I don’t think I can say it out loud but….I do,”_ Sherlock said in their minds.

            John felt it. He felt the pent up adoration and care pouring into him. He wanted to kiss Sherlock. He wanted to cry. He wondered how he’d never said it before. All he really did was cling to Sherlock as he felt like he was drowning.

            They didn’t move for a few minutes. They had finally collided into where they were supposed to be. Suddenly they both felt a swooping in their chests and John gasped, falling away from Sherlock. Sherlock stumbled but looked up blindly. It was terrifying and exhilarating and John couldn’t place it until Sherlock said,

            “They’re flying!”

             They stood in the hallway, hand in hand with their heads tipped upward as their girl's flew above the buildings for the first time.

______________________

 

            The air pressed through their wings and the sisters felt nothing but joy. Alysian laughed and Artemis echoed it.

            “ ** _They’re where they’re meant to be,”_** Alysian said.

            “ ** _As are we, dear sister,”_** Artemis crowed.

            “ ** _Yes. I wish we’d never have to touch the ground.”_**

 ** _“We can stay here as long as you want. They have each other,”_** Artemis said.

            “ ** _Finally,”_** Alysian grinned.

 


	8. Cartel Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter setting up the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter but I've been sick, busy and just had no clue where to go from here until now. This sets up some stuff....hope you enjoy it.
> 
> un beta'd and un brit picked. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are lovely. Thank you for leaving them!

Chapter 8

            Jim Moriarty had never spent much time thinking about his older brother James or the connections he had to cartels and illegal imports. The connections that kept them locked in one place. At least, not until he got a letter from his brother complaining about two detectives, one inside the Academy and one outside, who were trying to save a fall man on a Chinese import team. James had always been ambitious and had wanted more for them than just the assassination squad. He wanted Jim to help him.  The man they were trying to help was the older brother of a girl in his class and James wanted Jim and his friend Moran to find out what the girl knew and who she’d spoken to. In hindsight, it was the first case Jim took on and it was the start of his life.

            “So….I asked to speak with Sherlock. Everyone says he’s bloody smart and I thought maybe he could help. But….Lestrade said he wouldn’t help because my brother doesn’t like dragons,” Su Lin told Moriarty. Moriarty smiled at her sweetly.

            “Well that makes sense, doesn’t it?” he asked kindly. 

            “I suppose but….he’s my brother. I just wanted someone to help him. I haven’t heard from him lately….he might be dead. He’s the only family I have,” she fretted.

            “Oh I wouldn’t think that,” Moriarty said, "I bet he's resourceful. Must be to have gotten this far."

            “I don’t know what’s going on outside of these walls anymore. I just hope my brother is still alive and Lestrade is helping to save him,” she said. Her dragon was now the size of her desk and it laid its head in her lap. She stroked it as Moriarty stood.

            “I wouldn’t worry,” he said, “the Detective is very good at his job.”

            Su Lin nodded as Moriarty let himself out.

____________________

 

            “He didn’t take the case but the girl is still hopeful. What do you want me to do?” Jim asked his brother from his room. He had the phone tucked against his shoulder and was petting his dragon with the other.

            “Kill the girl. We’ll take care of the Detective. Also, we have another lead for a…coworker for you and your little toy. Irene Adler. She’s in your class. Find her. Speak with her. Persuade her to join our side. She will be necessary for our future plans,” James said.

            “Will do,” Jim replied.

            “Good. Well get going then. Father is counting on you.”

            As Moriarty hung out, he grinned. He did love a good game.

_________________

 

            **_“Sherlock! You can’t keep fidgeting. I will drop you and you will get seriously hurt then John will cry and I’ll be the bad guy,”_** Artemis snapped as Sherlock shifted once more on her back while they flew.

            “ _I wouldn’t cry!”_ John said in indignation.

            “ ** _No, you’d only try to kill Artemis for being so restless. It’s not like we haven’t met you. We’ve known you for quite some time now. You are the quiet before the storm,”_** Alysian said.

            “ _I quite like that,”_ Sherlock said as he shifted again, “ _I am the storm and you are the quiet that comes before.”_

 _“Oh shush,”_ John said, his riding technique flawless, “ _sit still so I don’t need to avenge you.”_

Sherlock grinned. His life had never been better.

_____________

 

            Su Lin was found by her dragon. Its screams pierced the campus and those closest to her room felt their ears bleed. He was taken from her body, a thin blue body writhing on a gurney and kept in a basement cell. When he could be questioned, Lestrade called Sherlock. He’d been put on the case for the sole reason that he knew the kids in their class and they needed someone who would know about her.

            The problem was, Su Lin hadn’t been close to anyone and when questioned, they all expressed sadness and grief. Only Sherlock showed a mild disinterest that would have been unnerving if Lestrade hadn’t encountered it before.

            “She was killed by a single shot to her chest. A message to someone….” Sherlock tapped his lip, Artemis watching from the doorway.

            “Why a message?”

            “Her brother’s trial is still going on. The person who shot her made sure her dragon wasn’t here. If someone wanted to torture a dragon they would kill their human like this. Su Lin didn’t know many people and she was mostly alone. What other reason would someone have for killing a loner? That’s a dragon bullet. As everyone in this compound knows, only Alysian has the compound skin to repel a bullet. So whoever shot her clearly got her by surprise. If they wished they could have killed her dragon as well. This was a hit to someone outside. A hit to someone who matters to Si Lin.”

            “She doesn’t have any parents,” John added.

            “Her brother. Who hates dragons but loves his sister? Who would be most affected if she was killed?” Sherlock said rapidly.

            “So someone murdered her to make a point, but who?” Lestrade gestured at her body vaguely. “Her dragon doesn’t know anything. He couldn’t hear anything until it was too late.”  

            “Someone in the compound. Someone connected to the cartel that her brother works for. There has to be ties in the Academy. It’s too big for there not to be,” Sherlock paced as he spoke.

            “There can’t be a connection to the cartel here!” Lestrade nearly shouted. Gregson snorted his approval.

            “If we all had your sunny look on life, crimes would never be solved,” Sherlock muttered with a wave of his hand.

            “How would they get in?” Lestrade asked.

            “With the students,” John interjected, “There are plenty of people here who could be doing something else on the side. For as many heroes with dragons there are just as many villains. They all learned at an Academy. Rose colored glasses won’t make this any better.”

            It was the soldier in John that spoke. His back straight and his eyes clear, Alysian behind him with her ever shifting skin and pure gold eyes. Lestrade couldn’t disagree with either boy and he sighed.

            “Do what you have to, but find them,” he said.

            “But this is your investigation!” his partner interrupted. He waved a hand to stop her speaking.

            “Students can go places other people can’t. They can corner people, get information. People like John can be friendly. People like Sherlock can operate outside of us. We need them,” he said though he sounded frustrated.

            “Fine,” his partner Sally snapped, “but don’t expect us to be there when there’s fallout.”

            Lestrade turned away from her, hoping that what she said wouldn’t be true. Sherlock grinned and John watched them all with calculating eyes. It was going to be a mess but it could only get better.

_______________________

 

            “Things can only get better,” Moran said as he reclined on Jim’s bed.

            “They’ll know. It was a sloppy hit. I can’t believe you shot her,” he said furiously.

            “You said make a statement!”

            Jim stroked his dragon as it spat spiked rocks from its mouth. “Yes, but I didn’t say point to the cartel or to a student. We’re the only ones allowed near the guns other than a military man.”

            “So maybe they’ll go that way,” Moran shrugged.

            “They won’t. Su Lin didn’t know anyone. It would have to be one of us. And they’ll have roped in Sherlock by now.”

            Moran sat up. “Stop worrying,” he said.

            “I need to speak with Irene. It’s time,” Jim said abruptly.

            “You got her?” Moran questioned.

            “Oh yes. She was easy….to persuade.”

            Moran smiled. “Well then, let’s get this game going.”

            Jim rolled his eyes. He’d need Irene once they caught Moran.

_____________-

 

            Irene Adler looked down at her phone and smiled. She slid out of her seat in the small café and looked over sparingly at Molly, Sarah and Mary before exiting the room. The text simply read:

            It’s Time.

            She had to make her move.

 


	9. The Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets The Woman and John has a fun time with Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is so late. I've been working on my own novel and it's taking over my writing time. Im setting up the plotline from here out so it might be longer waits but hopefully they're worth it!
> 
> Un beta'd or brit picked as usual. 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for the kudos and comments.

Chapter 9

The Woman

            “The Woman? That’s what she’s called?” John peered over Sherlock’s shoulder as they stood in Lestrade’s office.

            “She’s selling sex on campus. High class, but it is essentially prostitution. The only problem is everyone seems to think she’s a different person. Each time someone is questioned they each say she looked different. We can’t pin her down if we don’t know what she looks like,” Lestrade rubbed a hand through his hair as he spoke.

            “She’d applaud that use of wording, I expect,” Sherlock murmured.

            He was studying the wording of her webpage with interest.

            “This case interests you? The man who burst into flames from the inside out didn’t, but this does?” John asked incredulously.

            Alysian and Artemis had grown too big to stand together in the office and Alysian poked her head in from the hallway, adding, “ ** _Well, that one was simple, wasn’t it?”_**

 ** _“Far too easy,”_** Artemis agreed.

            “How was it too easy?” John asked aloud. Lestrade jumped a bit but realized quickly who he was speaking to.

            “Obvious,” Sherlock said quickly.

            “ ** _Quite, John. What else shoots fire from inside its body?”_** Artemis sounded amused.

            “Oh,” John said.

            “We solved that case after a month. He had been fiddling with physics,” Lestrade said.

            Sherlock slammed the folder shut abruptly and handed it back to Lestrade. “I’ll take it. And obviously he was wrong. People can’t simply swallow a chemical to become like a dragon for any real amount of time. It’s about connection. There are stories of people able to pick up their dragons powers when they’re threatened. That doesn’t come from some pill capsule,” he said.

            “Those stories also aren’t true,” Lestrade felt compelled to point out.

            “Lack of evidence does not always mean it isn’t true,” Sherlock snorted.

            “For someone so practical you believe some odd things,” John commented.

            “That’s because it’s true.”

            “ ** _Dreamer,”_** Artemis laughed.

            “ _You would know,”_ he replied.

            “ ** _We open your minds, dear one, you’re the ones who take flight,”_** Artemis smiled.

            “ _Poetic,”_ Sherlock smiled back.

            “ ** _We all know who you truly are, in your soul,”_** Artemis reached her tail in from the hall and wrapped it around Sherlock’s leg.

            “Could you speak out, please? If you two feel the need to add anything, there is a language for that,” Lestrade said irritably.

            “Sorry, habit,” Sherlock shrugged.

            “Yes everyone knows my best junior detective is attached at the hip to one John Watson and two dragons. No one knows what goes on in your heads,” Lestrade said.

            “That’s the beauty of it,” Sherlock smirked, sneaking a look over at John who flushed.

            It was no secret that Sherlock and John were together. Ever since the outburst in Professor Hooper’s class, everyone had known on campus. Before, they’d only been known as the Sasheksh riders but now they had names and they were spoken about incessantly.  Undeterred by the talk, the boys stood close together, Sherlock ducking to speak in John’s ear or both of them laughing randomly when no one had spoken. Just that morning Lestrade had seen Sherlock lick foam from coffee off John’s nose and watched their sister dragons winding together in mirth. Anyone who argued that their dragons chose for them hadn’t seen them together. They fit together as two pieces of a puzzle.

            “Why now?” Sherlock asked suddenly.

            “What?” John asked dumbly.

            Sherlock opened his mind to John as he spoke so John could get the full flow of thought.

            “Why is this coming out now? From the looks of this site she’s had years of doing this or at least of planning. What made her suddenly decide to come out and make it obvious. In her line of work she would know the value of discretion. There must be many of these women on Academy grounds so why this one? Especially one who looks to be so discrete,” Sherlock frowned.

            John could feel all the thoughts as they came and went. Words and pictures and colors that unconsciously flew to John and Artemis and by extension Alysian made up a vivid collaboration of ideas. John once again felt himself fall in love with the wonderful brain of his partner. He smiled even as he felt dizzy.

            “Well if we find her, we can ask her that, can’t we?” Lestrade asked.

            Sherlock shook his head with a frown. “I’ll look into it. We have criminal history class so I must leave you to it.”

            “Sherlock Holmes going to class?” Lestrade arched his eyebrows and Gregson chuckled.

            “If we want a future in this career, I must make some sacrifices,” Sherlock said regally. Artemis flicked him with her tail before pulling on his leg.

            “Mustn’t be late,” she said in dragon tongue, “Professors don’ like it.”

            Lestrade smiled in appreciation and the boys made their way down the hall. When they reached the door, Sherlock’s phone pinged.

            **No doubt you’ve figured it out. The wonderful detective, always on his toes. Come see me, darling Sherlock and maybe we can dance.**

-          **The Woman**

             Sherlock frowned at his phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

            “I’ve changed my mind,” he said to John, “Go on to class, I’ll catch up. I’m famished.”

            John was used to these changes in behavior and he simply shrugged. “Grab me a tea then.

Should I make your excuses?”

            “Tell them I’m ill. It’ll be convincing if they need to come find me. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

            “Don’t skip too many first classes, Sherlock. I’m pretty sure most of the teachers here don’t even know what you look like,” John smiled.

            Sherlock felt something swoop in his chest at the smile and he leaned in to quickly kiss John’s cheek. The other boy looked surprised; Sherlock wasn’t prone to displays of affection unless they were alone in their room; but he took it with a small flushed grin before turning to go.

            “Take Artemis,” Sherlock said quickly, “that will prove I’ll be there.”

            John shrugged but Artemis looked back.

            “ ** _What are you playing at?”_** she asked.

            “ _Just keep John safe. If I need you, I’ll call.”_

 _**“Know I’ll be listening,”**_ she said gravelly.

            “ _Aren’t you always?”_

He turned away at the end of the rhetorical question and began to bound across campus towards the café. John shrugged and pulled out his phone.

            “Hey Mary, I’m off to this criminal history class. You said you were in it. Sherlock’s ditching at least half of it, if I know him. Meet me in the quad?” he motioned for Alysian to fly ahead with Artemis as he spoke.

            Mary’s answer was garbled to the dragons but they’d grown used to her. Mary had become quite a good friend to both boys, though Sherlock was loathe to admit it. They flew off as Mary solidified the plans.

            “Great, I’ll be here!” John hung up, never once wondering what Sherlock might really be doing.

__________________-

 

            Sherlock had kept his eye on Irene Adler since the first day of classes when she’d watched him enter the room. Her dragon alone, a fierce, thin bright red Razorback named Kate, was something to behold. It’s full height was that of an Irish Wolfhound but looked more like a greyhound if Sherlock thought in terms of dogs. She was thin with longer legs than usual on a dragon and could double lock her joints so even the most powerful breeze or push of water wouldn’t move her. Razorbacks came from the ocean and their eggs were specially kept until their hatching, making them unique as many of them chose to stay in the Keep near the cove. Kate loved the water and sprayed razor sharp jet streams from her nostrils. Unlike most dragons of her kind, she couldn’t produce ice but it hardly mattered when the force behind the liquid could crush a man’s throat before he could scream.

            Kate proved that though she was flashy, she had a hidden side of cunning and power. It was something Sherlock had come to expect from her rider who was also stunningly beautiful and seemed to only be biding her time. When Sherlock knocked on her door she took her time answering it and only smiled at him when it was opened.

            “So you did know. But you didn’t tell the detective. Why?” she asked as she sat down.

            He sized her up before answering. “Because I wanted to know, first.”

            “I was told you were an eager one. Puzzles are what you get off on. Have you told your lovely John this? Or does he think you only love him?” she smiled but behind the dazzling face was something feral.

            Sherlock schooled his face into a mask of indifference. “I simply needed to know what your agenda was. What you could possibly want so badly you’d risk being arrested for it.”

            “It’s my job, darling. I’m The Woman but that name comes with a price,” she leaned forward, “and I do love to play games.”

            “As do I,” he said in reply.

            She laughed. “Of that I have no doubt. You didn’t bring your dragon. How intriguing. And why did you not bring the twin wonder of our world to our meeting? I would have liked to meet her.”

            “that’s why,” Sherlock said flatly, “Artemis is not a prize to inspect as you seem to see her and no doubt your….employer does as well. I don’t wish to parade her in front of the world any more than she already will be.”

            “But you are a prize to be won. You, your John Watson and of course your gorgeous dragons. I do admit, I find Artemis too bull sized for me. Kate is my perfect match. So dainty.”

            “Deadly,” Sherlock corrected.

            Irene grinned once more as Kate wound around her. “You are a delight. I was so afraid you would be boring. They always are. So what do you have to sell me, Mr. Holmes. You don’t want my body but you do want something else.”

            “I want a name. One name and you can keep doing your work. I will never speak of it again,” he said.

            “Don’t make promises you can’t keep. And you know I can’t do that. It isn’t time yet. The game has only just begun. What I can give you, and I’ll give it as a gift for being so clever, is the name of the true murderer in the cartel. That poor Su Lin, murdered for her brothers crime and only to hurt him….I’ll help you save him, if you wish,” she crooned.

            He stiffened. “I have no use for that. Her brother is of no object to me.”

            “But you do feel bad that the girl died. Her dragon so far gone it’s locked away. It saddens you to see that kind of loss. I can fix that for the only family she has left. After all, aren’t you the least bit curious?” she crossed her legs and peered at him.

            Sherlock shifted and finally stood.

            “Curiosity can kill you,” he said.

            “And what a wonderful way to go. Come back some time. We’ll….chat,” she called after him as he swept out the door.

__________________

 

            “ ** _He gave us nothing.”_**

 **** _“Relax. We’ve only just begun to place the pieces on the board. There’s more time. He’ll come back. The cartel is what he wants.”_

_**“What he wants is Moriarty.”**_

**** _“Then he’ll get him. It all takes time, dearest. Just time.”_

_**“And we have plenty of that.”**_

Irene Adler adjusted her necklace and looked into the small camera placed in it.

            “In time,” she said, “All in time.”

________________________

 

            “He hasn’t taken the bait yet."

            "….No, he hasn’t shown his hand."

            "We’ll be there when he does. Yes. The Woman. The one you wanted. She’s done it."

            "I know. I know that. We’re waiting. Don’t worry. The detective will die and everyone will see. We’re nothing but ordinary.”

_____________________-

 

            John was unsurprised that Sherlock never turned up for class. He assured the professor that Artemis was remembering everything and that he was taking notes and he walked out the door with a note for Sherlock. He crumpled it in his pocket, knowing full well Sherlock wouldn’t read it.

            “So. Coffee?” Mary asked as she shoved her books in her bag.

            “Sounds good. I haven’t heard from Sherlock so he must be off doing something science based. That’s usually when he just drops off the planet. Lately he’s been helping Molly and her sister in the morgue,” John said.

            “He’s lucky,” Mary sighed, “If I skipped half as many classes as you two do I’d be kicked out to some minor Academy.”

            “Yes, but you also like classes. Sherlock is convinced he knows everything and since he shares all of that information with Artemis who shares it with Alysian….well you get the point,” John said.

            “True.”

            They made it to the coffee cart and John seamlessly paid. Mary frowned at him but there was laughter behind it.

            “People are going to think you’re cheating on your wonderful boyfriend if you keep paying for me every time we go out,” she said.

            “Like anyone believes I would cheat on Sherlock,” John scoffed.

            Mary smiled at him and he looked at her in confusion. “What?” he asked.

            “You’ve changed a lot since that time you called me. You didn’t know how to tell him and now it’s just so obvious you’re disgustingly in love. I’m almost jealous.”

            “I’ve had to change. Sherlock doesn’t care. He’s not much for public displays but he’s not afraid to say it in front of everyone. To be on his level I’ve had to let go of caring. We already lived together. Just thought it was about time to give in,” John shrugged.

            “Sarah hates it,” Mary giggled, “She’s livid. I keep telling her, it’s been months but she still won’t let it go. She wanted you to want her. I’ve been forced to point out that she admits she always does this. I know you’ve been avoiding her which is good.”

            John groaned. “Let’s talk about anything but Sarah.”

            Mary sipped her coffee and slipped her arm through his. “Let’s talk about Sherlock and how dreamy he is.”

            He made a face and she laughed. John had a good friend in Mary and people were beginning to notice.

___________________________

 

            Sherlock rubbed his temple as he thought. Irene hadn’t given away much, but she had told him what he’d already suspected. It was all connected. The death of Su Lin, the torture of her dragon, the cartel and Irene coming out in the open. He couldn’t piece it all together yet but it was there. Alone for the first time in a long time, Sherlock let all the if’s fly through his mind. He needed to find the person who ran whatever it was that Irene was a part of. She was only something to pull him in. What he needed to do was outsmart the leader.

            He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. When John returned to their room he found Sherlock in that spot, his eyes shut and fingers twitching as he wandered through his mind palace. John simply moved around him and made tea, leaving it on the desk beside Sherlock before going to shower and do his school work. Artemis and Alysian curled up by the fire and fell asleep long before Sherlock opened his eyes.

            “The Woman,” he said to himself, John asleep behind him in their bed, “break her and we get it all.”

 

 


	10. Their Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have some moments. Irene and Jim have a conversation. Irene begins her work once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! Another chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Now that I know where I'm going this should be going a bit faster but I am still working on my own writing so it is going to be slower than you might like.
> 
> Thank you for reading. As always, the comments are awesome and keep me going. 
> 
> Un beta'd or brit picked. If you catch any issues, let me know!

Chapter 10

Their Time

            It was summer and Alysian and Artemis were spectacles in a class. They weren’t complaining. They’d finally begun to speak aloud more and it had resulted in not just a class around Alysian and her skin, but one around both of them and their anatomy. Once it had come out that Artemis had the full scale abilities of fire and ice, everyone wanted to survey the twins. While Sherlock and John had a free period from their classes the girls were the center of a large class on dragon anatomy in their time. It was their pride and joy and they didn't mind people poking and prodding at them if it meant being the center of attention. 

            Sherlock had been busy in the months leading to summer trying to follow leads without making it known he was doing it and he spent his time in the large lecture hall sitting at the front of the room with his notes spread out on the desk. He ignored the class for the most part and sometimes tucked headphones into his ears where he blasted classical music so he didn't need to hear what he deemed "idiotic" questions about Artemis or Alysian. 

            Professor Hooper had asked to teach the class and was honored when not only the Academy, but the boys and twins said it was alright. She seemed to beam in front of the class as she tipped Artemis onto her back, the dragon now almost full size, to show where the heat core was versus the ice core.

            “So, in Artemis’ case, the fire passes through cold lungs but still manages to stay strong. With an X ray we can see that her lungs are special. She has not only the one set, but a very strong secondary side. This itself is as uncommon as the power. It allows her to not only breathe both, but be able to use both powers all while taking normal breathes. She is a formidable force because of this. As we all know, dragon fire heals their insides. She is a strong opponent to fight for both of these reasons.  What’s the moment we stop and shoot down a dragon when we need to?” Professor Hooper asked.

            Molly raised her hand. “When they stop to breathe.”

            “Exactly. She won’t ever have that moment. She won’t overheat because of the ice in her body. She won’t cool because of fire. And she won’t ever need to stop for a breath because of her second lungs. Added to her sister’s ability and the hive mind all family dragons have, they are the next caliber in dragon. We should be both joyful and fearful of this evolution.”

            Sherlock looked up at Professor Hooper who sounded so excited. She was a woman who had never gone to war and had instead stayed to teach. The Academy was so large she could live there her whole life and still meet new people. Sherlock himself had been surprised at the sheer size not only of the campus, but of the buildings. Because dragons of Artemis and Alysian’s size had to be able to fit in most buildings in large numbers the halls were wide and the rooms expansive. He found that he had a connection to the professor, though he also wished to leave the walls of the Academy and he knew John did as well. Sneaking a look over at his best friend and boyfriend, he worried. John wanted to be a doctor but he wouldn’t be satisfied in that boring life. Alysian proved that. Both of them were made to be weapons and their personalities suggested they wanted more than the life they had in the walls of the Academy, no matter how large it was. Sherlock leaned back in his seat and decidedly put it from his mind. What he needed was to think about the case. Solve the case, and then he could think about the outside world.

            Today’s class was on Artemis and Alysian was dozing on hot coals next to John. Sherlock watched John for a moment and couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread in his chest. John had tried to flatten his hair that morning but in the heat it had sprung back up. Sherlock had kissed him until they both laughed and confessed he liked the messy hair. Both of them had rolled up their sleeves and Sherlock watched the muscles in John’s arms as he wrote notes. Though they weren’t taking the class, he found it interesting. He smiled fleetingly and John looked up.

            “ _What?”_ he asked, his pen posed above his paper.

            “ _Nothing. I’m just thinking,”_ Sherlock replied.

            “ _You reached out,”_ John pointed out.

            “ _Guess I miss you. Just a bit,”_ Sherlock confessed.

            John smiled. “ _You’re a romantic. You just don’t want anyone to know it.”_

 _“I let you know it,”_ Sherlock said.

            “ _Yes, but you want me to see it. Plus it’s not like we have much choice.”_

Sherlock paused for a moment and John watched him steadily with warm, blue eyes.

            “ _I wonder if we would have found one another if our lives hadn’t been this way. If they hadn’t chosen us,”_ Sherlock said finally.

            John’s smile shrunk but got warmer. He looked down at his paper, fiddled with his pen and then stood. Though the whole class watched him, he brought his chair next to Sherlock’s and sat down so he could tangle their fingers under the desk. Sherlock looked up at him with wide eyes.

            “ _Sherlock….I would have loved you no matter what. I don’t need Alysian to tell me that.”_

 _**“But I will, if you’d like to hear it,”**_ Alysian said sleepily.   

            “ _What were our chances, then?”_ Sherlock asked. The romantic gesture wasn’t lost on him, but he did love set numbers.

            Artemis turned her head back for a moment and swished her tail. “ ** _Dear one, you would have always chosen John. You would have met here, or maybe overseas in the military or maybe later in life as adults looking for new places to live but it would always happen. Maybe John would have married before and maybe you would have turned to drugs once more to ease the ache of living, but you would always meet and you would always choose each other. We are just overjoyed you did it now. Life is never easy, but with each other, you will always be strong,”_** she said.

            “Excuse me,” Professor Hooper said, “I understand you two talking, but I do need Artemis for this lesson and if she’s paying attention to you it makes it a bit harder.”

            “Sorry, Professor,” John said quickly, “We didn’t mean to distract her.”

“Right. Well to continue on….”

            Sherlock tuned her out and turned back to his notes, but this time it was with a smile on his face because John was still holding his hand.

____________________--

 

            “He craves love. Not just a show off kind of attention, but real love,” Irene twirled a loose piece of hair between her fingers as she spoke to Moriarty.

            “Love?” Jim sounded disgusted and Sebastian made a noise of agreement.

            “How…boring!” Jim nearly shouted.

            “Quite the opposite,” Irene smiled, “It’s easy to fake that. Easy to make him think there’s another path for him.”

            “Fine. Do it. His dragons are flying. Better than we are,” Jim’s eyes went to Sebastian who turned away and looked at his heavy, angry looking dragon with a glare.

            “So what? Not all dragons are ridden,” Irene crossed her legs as she spoke.

            Jim caught her ankle and squeezed until she winced. He stared at her, anger contorting his features. “Because flying dragons are that much more powerful. In power there is not only knowledge, but safety. He can’t be safe. John Watson can’t be safe. His last case brought down someone my brother didn’t want handled yet. He’s getting too close. This game must end only one way: Sherlock Holmes, dead and his dragon useless. And John Watson? Well….that one we’ll decide in time.”

            He released her and she lowered her leg slowly, trying to look uninterested.

            “You’re dating Molly Hooper,” she said.

            “Yes,” Jim sounded pleased while Sebastian looked over with a mild eye roll, “You’d be surprised how much she knows of them. The things you don’t know if you aren’t a friend of a friend.”

            “Yes, friends with Mary Morstan. I’d say get in with her, first. After all, they’re the center of a class right now. It’s not like we can’t get that information easily,” Irene said.

            “I’m working on Mary,” Sebastian offered into the conversation.

            Irene arched perfectly manicured eyebrows and Jim shook his hand at Sebastian to dismiss him.

            ‘Seb, go get us lunch. Miss Adler and I have much to discuss.”

            Sebastian sighed and opened the door, allowing his dragon to leave first. Once the door closed, Jim leaned forward.

            “Mary is showing how very stubborn she is to anyone’s advances. She is weary of us. We need someone else on the inside. Someone she’ll trust and talk to. Everyone knows she’s close to John Watson and with that comes Sherlock Holmes. It’s even been noticed that Sherlock isn’t rude to her anymore. I wouldn’t dare say friends, but….”

            “You want me to worm my way into their group. Sarah, Molly and Mary,” Irene sighed.

            “Now. I don’t want you to. You will do it,” Jim said fiercely.

            “Yes, yes of course,” Irene dismissed the threat, “the only problem is Sherlock knows who I am and those girls have been in my class for nearly a year now and they want nothing to do with me. They know I’m friends with you and other than Molly, they don’t like you. And Kate makes them nervous.”

            “Friends?” Jim’s voice arched.

            “Their words not mine. Colleague.”

            “Fine. Then we’ll make them think you aren’t.”

            Jim’s hand reeled back and before Irene could react, he hit her. She fell to the side and he kicked her hard in the ribs. Kate hissed, a spurt of water flying from her nose before Jim backed off.

            “Easy there, Kate. I’m proving a point. Now. Go whine to them about what I’ve done. You’ll be in.”

            Irene grabbed her bloody nose and glared up at him. “What about your girlfriend?”

            “Let me worry about Molly Hooper,” he said.

            Irene stood and limped off, ready to play her part once more.

___________________

 

            “Sherlock…”

            “Shhhhh…”

            “I’m hungry.”

            “Make Alysian go get us food then.”

            “She’s not a slave.”

            “No, but she is rather lazy.”

            “You’re being lazy right now.”

            “But I am being lazy with you. Which means it’s worthwhile. And I’ve been working _tirelessly_ on this case. I deserve some rest.”

            Sherlock was lying half on top of John with his face buried in John’s neck. John stroked his hand down Sherlock’s bare back and smiled.

            “Alright. We’ll stay here a bit longer.”

            He felt Sherlock kiss his throat and he hugged him closer.

            “I like that I’m the only one who sees you like this. Besides the girls, that is,” John said.

            “And I am glad you like it.”

            “Because if I didn’t, it wouldn’t matter,” John laughed.

            He felt Sherlock smile as he said, “Exactly.”

            “I love you,” John said. The words flowed easily now, coming out at the moments when it filled him up too much to keep inside. He stroked Sherlock’s back, feeling the muscles move as Sherlock shifted. Suddenly, Sherlock’s eyes were looking into his and he had to refocus to see clearly.

            “And I love you. I’d do anything to keep you safe. You and Artemis. And Alysian. Anything at all,” Sherlock said. It was matter of fact and it scared John.

            “And I’d do anything for you…but Sherlock, what is this about?”

            Sherlock rolled away from John and lay splayed on the bed before speaking.

            “This case….it’s bigger than I let you think. The Woman….she was only one piece of it. It’s all connected. The cartel, Su Lin, The Woman….all connected by one person playing a game. A very dangerous game that could get people killed. I didn’t hand her over because I wouldn’t learn anything without her. But….before you and Artemis and Alysian….before I thought I had a real family besides Mycroft I would have run into this. But now I must be careful. Because of you.”

            John sat up.

            “Why didn’t you tell me this before? Sherlock, I have a gun. You know that. I’m a good shot. I can’t let you go any more than you seem able to let me go. We will always work together. You need to tell me these things so I can help keep you safe!”

            “But-“

            “ ** _Dear one, we keep each other safe. Alysian and I are made to be in battles. Surely you’ve learned that not only from us but from the lessons on us and dragon anatomy. Some dragons are meant for companionship. Childbearing. Protecting. We’re made for battles. But I’ve never wished to go to war. We were made for this. These battles in our own streets. They make the fire flow in our blood!”_** Artemis added. Her tail swished in agitation and Alysian snorted out smoke in agreement.

            “Battles are in all of our blood,” John ran his hand through Sherlock’s hair, “So let’s go fight.”

___________________

 

            “Irene? Oh my god! Sarah, Sarah come help me!” Mary cried when Irene stumbled through the door.

            “Don’t tell…Molly,” Irene gasped.

            “Irene?” Sarah nearly screeched.

            “Jim….” Irene said faintly.

            “Jim did this to you? We need to go to the student office! Go to Sherlock, he’s friends with that officer on campus,” Mary said anxiously.

            “No!” Irene cried, “no officers. No Sherlock. I’m embarrassed.”

            Kate crawled over her and hissed as the girls came closer.

            “Kate, let them. They’re going to help,” Irene said.

            Mary leaned over Irene with a cloth Sarah had handed her. As she murmured softly, Irene couldn’t help but wonder if she was on the right side. Mary was kind as she wiped away the blood. Irene hadn't felt a kind hand since she was a child. When she closed her eyes, she saw Jim’s cruel eyes and when the tears leaked out, they were real.

________________

 

            Sherlock laughed as he and John ran from the shooting range. They’d practiced their accuracy until they were kicked out and Sherlock shot a smiley face in the wall. They’d left Artemis and Alysian to their flight, the girls wanting to see the world from the sky once more.

            “They’re never going to let us back in there,” John giggled.

            Sherlock wrapped his arm around John’s waist so they jolted to a stop. He didn’t care they were under the windows of the first year class. He just wanted to be close to his John.

            “Doesn’t matter. We’ll practice other places. Other ways,” Sherlock’s deep voice rumbled.

            “Oh will we?” a smile played on John’s lips. Somewhere above them, their dragons circled and Sherlock could feel it swooping in his chest.

            “Yes,” he said, his head full of stars, “we will.”

            And when John kissed him there it felt as if they were in the air and there was nothing better in the world.

_________________

 

            Sarah looked out the window at the boy she wanted while he kissed his partner. Her face fell and Irene looked over at her.

            “Love is messy,” she said.

            Sarah lowered the curtain. “Love is a battlefield,” she said darkly.

            Irene smiled to herself. Bingo. “Well then, why aren’t you fighting?”

            There was a glint in Sarah’s eye as she turned back to Irene.

            “You’re right,” she said, “so how do I start?” __  
  


 


	11. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John train to meet the Rage, Sherlock speaks with Irene and Mary is threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know it's been a long time and I was starting to feel guilty so I wrote a little piece of this to post. BUT I wanted to let you all know, this is getting put on the backburner while I work on my own novel writing. So remember it won't be weekly updates or anything, but there will be more! Promise!
> 
> As Usual, un beta'd or brit picked. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: finished this chapter. Hopefully it won't be too long until the next one.

Chapter 11

Rage

 

              Summer at the Academy didn’t mean breaks from classes it just meant less time indoors. Classes like flying, fire breathing, and battle control took place in the summer months. Sherlock had since lost count of how many months he’d been in the Academy and every day he grew more sure he wanted to come and go from the city. He hadn’t fully spoken to John about his decision and he dreaded the conversation but they were spending so much time practicing their flying and other talents he had excuses to put it off.

           “You know, this is going to knock the Keep’s socks off,” John yelled over the wind.

           Sherlock grinned from where he was sitting on Artemis’ back.

            “While I wouldn’t put it that way, yes I agree,” he replied.

**_“Pay attention, boys. It’s about time to try this again.”_ **

             A week earlier Sherlock and John had received their invitation to the Keep for their official meeting with the Rage. It was the first meeting and time for the Rage to choose which students they wanted in their future. Though dragons were born into their Rage and Glory, the Rage could choose not to acknowledge them and they used the initial introductions to choose which of the dragons and people would be kept. It was a big performance based introduction that showcased not just the dragons, but their human counterparts as well. Dragons disowned by their Rage could either try to find another or live a life alone with their person. It wasn’t a usual option for people but there were stories of stranded dragons. Sherlock and John were determined to wow the Rage as much as their dragons would.

            At Alysian’s words, they stopped talking and shifted as the sister’s twisted in the air.

             “ ** _Now!”_** Artemis called.

             At the call, they leapt across, both landing on the opposite dragon. Sherlock shifted into place and watched John do the same. They’d been practicing over the flying nets and had decided for this to be their last time. The next try would be over open sky.

           “Hey, you two, can you come down now? John and I have plans. While I appreciate your need to be the best at everything and to eclipse us all, I would like to not be late,” Mary called jovially. She was standing off to the side in a sun dress with a book tucked tight against her chest.

           “On our way! I’ll be right there,” John called.

           “All the time with Mary,” Sherlock sighed.

           As they touched down, John fisted his hand in Sherlock’s shirt. “Don’t be jealous,” he murmured against Sherlock’s mouth. He could taste the smile on his partner’s face as he pulled away. Sherlock watched them go and sighed deeply.

           “ ** _Don’t be too upset. We have much to look into before we meet the Rage. And you said you wanted to meet with Ms. Adler again today. Without John,”_** Artemis commented.

          “ _Right. Well then, let’s go do that. Hard to practice transfer riding without another dragon or rider,”_ Sherlock shook out his coat and popped up his collar. Artemis rolled her eyes and snorted smoke from her nose.

           Sherlock grinned and they made their way over to Irene Adler’s.

  
________________

 

       Irene was bathing when there was a knock on the door. Kate hissed and said in Dragon tongue, “They’ve come back. Both of them this time. I can smell the smoke on her. They’ve been in the air. They’ve been flying.”  
        Irene could feel the sorrow and jealously in Kate. It speared through her mind in shades of bright green and lavender. Irene knew Kate wanted to fly with her but they never would. Kate was a small dragon, cunning and slick, but Irene would never mount her. And that hurt them both.

        “Let them in,” Irene answered, “I’ll be out in a moment.”  
         Kate’s answer was a flow of blue in her mind and Irene began to plan.

         Kate had learned to use her tail to open the door early on and she whipped it open to face Artemis and Sherlock. Sherlock smiled broadly down at her.  
         “I’m not fooled by you, Master Holmes,” she said in Dragon tongue.  
          “I don’t expect you to be,” he answered in his deep voice, “But I shall smile nonetheless.”  
         “Where is your mistress?” Artemis interrupted.  
        “Now, now. We should speak aloud when people speak to us,” Sherlock chastised but it didn’t sound angry and Kate snorted.  
         “You don’t live courteously,” Kate accused.  
         “Not all live as we do, Kate. You know that. Sherlock! How kind of you to come,” Irene said from her bathroom doorway.  
         Sherlock turned and stopped, the words dying in his mouth. Irene was naked and using only a hand towel to dry herself. Her hair was up in delicate pins but Sherlock was sure they were deadly if she decided to wield them.  
        “Well then. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sherlock Holmes speechless. Has anyone?” Irene smiled smugly.  
         “John has. But not for the same reason, I expect,” Artemis replied just as smugly.  
          Sherlock snorted and Kate’s jaw dropped before she caught herself. Irene’s smile faltered for a moment before she folded herself into her study chair, folding her legs strategically to cover up.  
         “I can guess why you’re here, of course. But would you like to tell me?” she asked.  
          “Wouldn’t it be more fun if you guessed?” Sherlock sat across from her and Artemis draped her head into his lap.  
         “I don’t have the time, I’m afraid,” she said with another smile.  
          “Oh drop the act. You know what this is. It is nothing that you want. You know what I’m here for. The name. That little cartel act, it’s only a piece of the puzzle. Someone wants power. Someone craves it. And you work for them. So tell me what I want to know and I’ll save you,” Sherlock said pleasantly.  
           “But is it just me? Or should you be looking everywhere for operatives?” Irene leaned forward so the smooth curve of her breast caught his eye. The scent of her bath drifted to him and the contrast between her scent and John’s made his head swim.  
         “Paranoia,” Sherlock scoffed.  
         Irene sat back once again. There was a glint in her eye and Sherlock couldn’t help but think that he’d passed some sort of test. “Only if you’re wrong,” she said.  
         Sherlock inclined his head. When she didn’t speak again he rose.  
        “Well, this has been illuminating,” he said, “but I must be going. There is much to be done even without this problem.”  
         “Just watch out, Sherlock. Falling has a more permanent destination, don’t you think?”  
          Sherlock didn’t look back as he made his way to the door. “Who said I was going to fall?”  
          As the door shut, Irene said, “Don’t be so cocky, detective. It’s just like flying and you won’t notice until you hit the ground.”  
          Kate huffed and Irene smiled down at her dragon. “Yes, of course. It is indeed dinner time.”

  
                                                                                                                           ________________

  
           At the time that Sherlock was speaking with Irene, John was with Mary eating pie. They were laughing and Mary leaned in to catch his hand. They were ignoring Sarah who was glowering in the corner and Mary looked up through her eyelashes.  
           “She’s still watching?” John asked softly with a smile.  
            “Yes. Why are we torturing her?” Mary questioned.  
             “Because it’s bordering on stalking and if we don’t put her off, Sherlock will,” John replied.  
             Mary grinned at him, a spark in her eyes and John looked down at her mouth. Alysian stirred at his feet.

             "That makes no sense," Mary chasised, "I'm not your girlfriend. She knows that. Why would this help?"

              "Because she doesn't believe I'm gay. Or whatever I am. If I'm with a girl....showing interest, she'll back off. Probably. In theory," John said. Alysian put her claws on his feet but he paid her no mind.  
             _**“Sister….”**_ She called out but Artemis wasn’t listening. She curled tighter around his feet but John wasn’t paying attention.  
            He liked Mary. She made him feel warm and cared for in a different way than Sherlock. And he spent a lot of time with her. It had been his idea to scare off Sarah but now she was smiling at him and she smelled like cake and he couldn’t help but lean closer.  
            “Maybe we should….just to put her off,” Mary whispered.  
            “Just once?” John asked.  
             “Of course….”  
             They didn’t see Sarah stand. They didn’t see Sherlock stalking across the quad. They only felt their mouths touch and a moment later, they felt the fall out. It wasn't like Sherlock, John thought. She was softer and warmer and it wasn't right. But he didn't have the time to tell her that. He didn't have the time to do anything. Sarah had stalked across the room and her dragon rose quickly and used his razor sharp tail to pierce Mary’s side. When Sarah’s hand connected with Mary’s face everyone thought her shriek was from the smack. Sarah shook off Mason's fear and sadness even as he hurt the girl Sarah had considered her friend. It didn't matter. All that mattered was Sarah to him.   
            “This is my battlefield,” Sarah snarled as Mary fell to her left out of her chair. 

  
            John cried out and went to move around the table only to see Sherlock suddenly at his side. His partner’s eyes were colder than he ever remembered seeing them and he stopped.  
           “Sherlock….”  
           Sherlock turned steel eyes on John and said, “We’ll talk about this later. Sarah’s stabbed Mary.”  
           “What?” John turned his attention back to Mary who was curling to the ground.  
            Sherlock stalked over to Sarah and grabbed her wrists. “You’ve been working with Irene.”  
            Sarah stared up at him, defiant. “And I’ve done my part now, haven’t I? You’re perfect world is about to crumble, Sherlock. And I did that. I won't say if I can't have him, no one can because it isn't true. But what will you do if you can't have him?”

            Sherlock took a step away from her as he dialed Lestrade. He studiously ignored John. Artemis and Alysian only looked at each other in anguish.

  
                                                                                                                  ______________________

  
            Lestrade took Sarah away, her defiance visible even in the police car. Her dragon was chained and muzzled and his tail covered. They were shamed. He looked down as they led him away. 

           Mary was taken to the infirmary and John followed Sherlock dully into their room. Sherlock threw his coat onto his chair and thundered into the room. John closed his eyes as even Alysian glared at him.  
            “Sherlock….”  
            “I saw Irene Adler naked today,” Sherlock said.  
             “What?” John tried to regroup from that.  
             “She came out naked. Still wet from a bath. And she tried to tempt me. But I didn’t let her. So tell me, if I can resist the most clever, beautiful and sharp woman I’ve ever met, why can’t you resist Mary Morstan?” Sherlock turned to face John and John shuddered under his gaze.  
             “It was….it was just one kiss.”  
           “Naked. John,” Sherlock said stonily.  
          “Well I’m not fully gay,” John said with exasperation, “And Mary is beautiful.”  
          “Did I ever say I was fully gay? I love you. That doesn’t mean anything about my sexuality. And Irene is stunning. Far more so than Mary.”  
           “Mary might die!” John bellowed. Sherlock waved him off.  
           “She won’t. It was a distraction. To do this to us. Which worked.”  
           John stared at Sherlock and in the silence they saw the worst of one another. Sherlock, cruel and cold, John, bending and pliant. They would never be able to unsee it. John closed his eyes and Sherlock walked away.  
          “I’m going to bed. Goodnight, John.”


	12. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John deal with the fallout. Irene does something odd. They go to the Rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I've planned this out now but it will still take time. 
> 
> Un betad or brit picked so bear with me, as always. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for the kudos and comments!

Chapter 12

Forgiveness

            Two weeks went by and everyone on campus knew that John Watson had cheated on Sherlock Holmes and that the two were hardly speaking. When Sherlock was seen with Irene Adler having tea the whispers got passed around campus and when the bus came to take the new students to the Rage everyone watched as Sherlock strolled onto it without looking back at John.

            For his part, John was miserable. Mary was still in the hospital under observation; Mycroft had sent him a simple handwritten letter with an article attached about severing bonds with other dragon riders and the note saying, “I can do anything.” And Sherlock refused to say more than two words to him at a time. He didn’t know what to do and watching Sherlock slide into a seat with Irene made his stomach turn. He hadn't heard Sherlock's voice in his head in two weeks and he missed the soft voice almost as much as he missed calling Sherlock "Lock" intimately. 

            “ ** _John, you need to fix this,”_** Alysian said tiredly.

            “ _But how?”_

_“ **You took a delicate thing and broke it into many pieces and now you’re faced with putting it back together. Everyone knows, which makes it worse. But you need to fix it. And I don’t think I can tell you how.”**_

_“You just told me everything I already know….”_ John scrubbed his face with the back of his hand as Mike slid into the seat next to him.

            “Hey,” he said quietly.

            “Don’t you not want to be seen with me?” John asked sharply.

            Mike shrugged. “Everyone makes mistakes. Can’t condemn you for it. Can say it was stupid but that’s in hindsight, isn’t it?”

            “You’re more forgiving then Sherlock,” John muttered darkly.

            Mike laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m not the one you cheated on, mate.”

            “ ** _He’s right about that,”_** Alysian said.

            John frowned viciously and Mike settled back into his seat.

            “ ** _They haven’t practiced in weeks. We need to fix this. We’re there for three days, I’ll ask Hearth to make sure we’re one of the last ones to perform, but we need to impress them. You know that as well as I do. We don’t want to be left behind,”_** Artemis said suddenly to Alysian.

            Alysian looked down the long and wide bus to her sister.

            “ ** _Do you really think they wouldn’t pick us?”_** She asked incredulously.

            “ ** _We don’t know what Irene’s handler wants. We don’t know what’s going on. Sherlock’s gone on four other cases with Lestrade and Gregson and all of them are connected to her. She hasn’t said anything, though. What I’m sure of is someone is trying to mess up the Rage and hurt us. They wouldn’t have sent Sarah in like that if it wasn’t partially about us,”_** Artemis said.

            “ ** _I think they want Sherlock out of the way,”_** Alysian said bluntly.

            **_“Well then, that’s even worse,”_** Artemis replied.

            “ ** _Then it’s time to fix this, isn’t it?”_**

 ** _“Yes, sister. It’s time,”_** Artemis grinned and Sherlock noticed, peeking back to look at John.

            Irene watched his face transform from bored to wanting and for the first time she felt a pang. She put her hand on his arm and he turned to her.

            “Watch out for Jim,” she breathed, “he won’t let this go. And I am locked in.”

            He blinked at her for a minute and let it sink in.

            “Moriarty,” he said.

            Irene looked around. Moriarty had been boarded onto the other bus but she was still nervous. She didn’t know who was working for him and who wasn’t.  Finally, she nodded.

            “I was told to take you out. It was my job. I didn’t want to kill you, but if someone went after John you’d be out of the game. I find myself somewhat attached to you, I regret to say. I wish I could make you beg for me but you love John,” she said.

            He peered at her with his piercing eyes and she shivered.

            “In another life,” he said finally. She nodded and leaned slightly closer.

            “You need to fix things,” she said.

            He looked startled. “Why would you say that?”

            “Because I know how he works. He’ll want you alone. He’ll want to torture you both. He isn’t a kind man, but I’m trapped. You don’t have to be. Mary and Molly are kind girls. Confide in them when you need someone. Don't blame Mary. I would have done the same thing if you weren't so single minded. And don't blame John, either. He's a 17 year old boy, it happens. Let them help you. Everyone knows you’re Professor Hooper’s favorite and of course Lestrade's. They can help you. I can’t. I’ve done all I can. In fact, it’s time for me to get out of here,” she said, her eyes shifting to the side.

            She kissed his cheek and he watched her without speaking. The bus bumped along the road, long out of London and out toward the Keep. She looked straight ahead and he leaned closer to her, knowing John was watching, and whispered in her ear.

            “Thank you, Ms. Adler.”

            She smiled a ghost of a smile at him and sighed. “And thank you, Mr. Holmes.”

___________________

 

            Sherlock was waiting for John outside the bus and Irene was nowhere to be seen. Mike patted John’s shoulder as he walked by and nodded to Sherlock, but for the first time in two weeks Sherlock was looking straight at John.

            John waited.

            Finally Sherlock spoke and it surprised John. “I miss the smell of you in our bed.”

            Molly Hooper walked by and squeaked when she heard him but Sherlock only ignored her. John didn’t know what to say. He waited until Molly passed to even move. He was so afraid it was a dream or he'd startle Sherlock away from him once more. 

            He didn’t speak and waited for something more. Sherlock fidgeted and finally said, “I miss you. I want this done.”

            John blinked and looked around. They were the only ones still by the bus. Everyone else was being ushered into the brightly lit hall of the Keep.

             He hesitantly took Sherlock’s elbow. “Let’s find Mycroft.” 

            “Why?” Sherlock frowned.

            “Because I’m not having this conversation in the middle of the Keep with everyone watching. I know almost every other important part of our relationship happened in public but I don’t want this to,” John said.

            Sherlock considered this then nodded. “Alright. Let’s find my brother.”

_______________________-

 

            Mycroft had of course heard about what had happened with John and his brother and had sent a vague letter to John threatening him but he didn’t know what to expect when they showed up at the Keep. He'd heard from third party observers that Sherlock was ignoring John. Mycroft didn't think that would last. His brother loved John to the point of distraction and nothing John did would ever keep Sherlock away for long. Of that Mycroft was sure.

            Professor Hooper had been the chaperone for this trip to the Keep and introduction to the Rage and she found Mycroft sitting in the meeting room of the third level. John had hunted her down for assistance and he'd looked so pained she'd done as he asked. Especially after Sherlock had walked up with a storm on his face. 

            “Your brother and his partner are looking for you,” she said.

            “John or Artemis?” he asked.

            “John, of course,” she said with a frown, “You didn’t expect that to last, did you? They don’t know how to live without one another now. Of course they’ll fix it. I believe that’s why they’re looking for you. Alysian mentioned to me that she wants to wait to be one of the last to perform and they were standing closer together than usual when I just saw them. The ice is melting, I think. They want their room so they won’t have to talk in public. Though your brother looks as if he’s going to explode if they don’t get the room soon.”

            Mycroft rose and Hearth joined him. “We’re on our way. There’s a special room prepared for them and they’ve already been added as the last to perform. The Rage wants them to impress and leave that impression,” he said as he smoothed down the slight crease in his suit.

            She nodded at him and turned, “Come on then, Alysian may be bullet proof, but John Watson is not and if Sherlock starts talking in the middle of the dining hall I’m sure John will die of humiliation.”

            Mycroft couldn’t help but grin at the thought of making John uncomfortable but Cassidy Hooper, his brother’s favorite professor and the fiancee to his brother's other favorite person on the Academy campus, turned to frown fiercely at him and he schooled his face back into a look of indifference. She nodded before leading him to Sherlock.

            “ ** _He loves so fiercely it’s like fire always burning. He was bound to be hurt at least once,”_** Hearth said.

            “ _It doesn’t mean I can’t save him,”_ Mycroft replied.

            “ ** _And people think you’re heartless,”_** Hearth snorted.

            “ _People rarely pay attention,”_ Mycroft said.

            “ ** _And that is your biggest flaw as a species,”_** Hearth said.

            Mycroft had nothing to say to that and so he simply continued walking in the silence.

_________________

 

            John and Sherlock stood in terse silence and John thought he might scream if they didn’t find a place to talk. Which was of course the moment that Mycroft appeared. Professor Hooper was leading him and Hearth, her dragon nowhere to be seen. The silent question was answered a she approached and said, “We haven’t been to the Keep in a long time. Dragons like to catch up. Here’s your brother. Please go be tense somewhere else, you’re making everyone nervous.”

            John gave her a brief smile but she only scowled back. He sighed. Mycroft gestured as he said,

            “Thank you, Cassidy. Come with me you four. There’s a special room for you. The Rage is of course very excited to have you. It’s a larger room. Three separate rooms. It’s nearly as nice as my permanent room here,” Mycroft said stiffly.

            “Say what you want to say," Sherlock said, sounding bored.

            Mycroft looked up at Professor Hooper who shrugged and started down the long hallway away from the first years who were being sorted into their rooms by a Keep holder. John and Sherlock followed him, John’s shoulders so tight he thought they might break.

            Mycroft said softly, “If something like this happens ever again, I will make sure it is a painful process to get back to normal life, Mr. Watson.”

            Sherlock rolled his eyes but John simply looked nervous. He knew what Mycroft could do with the power of the Keep behind him, not to mention the government and his family ties. 

            “Mycroft, do butt out,” Sherlock drawled.

            Mycroft looked between the two and shrugged slightly. He knew Sherlock would do what he wanted no matter what he said and it seemed he was set on forgiving John Watson, so far be it for Mycroft to say his part. 

           “Here we are. Now fix this so everyone can stop creeping around you two. I’ve had many reports that you two are the talk of the Academy. And being the center of gossip is never good.”

            He nearly shoved them into the room once he was done speaking and when the door shut behind him the four partners were left in silence.

            “ ** _…Hearth mentioned a fire room. I think we should go look at that,”_** Artemis said in the stony silence.

            “ ** _That sounds good,”_** Alysian agreed.

            The twin dragons slunk off through a side door while Sherlock moved stiffly to the bedroom partially obscured to his right.

            “Sherlock….” John started, unsure of what to say.

            “I love you. That is not a simple thing for me. It is heavy and thick and I find myself thinking poetically to say it which in itself is vile. I. Love. You. And I can’t take that being toyed with. Do not toy with me, John. I can’t handle it. I have Sherrinford for that if I wish to be mocked,” Sherlock said, his voice modulated but John knew he was scared.

            “It was a mistake, Sherlock, I’m not going anywhere,” John said softly.

            “You wanted to. You’ve wanted to for a while. She’s always around and you adore her,” Sherlock’s voice sounded hollow as he spoke, “I can’t compete with a woman. I don’t want to. I won’t. If that is what you choose you can have it. I won’t stand in your way. But you can’t have both of us, John. You would never harm me intentionally, I’m sure of that, but if there is any doubt that we belong together tell me now.”

            Sherlock’s voice shook and John felt his heart break. He’d broken something so delicate, Alysian had told him that and he hadn’t fully felt it but when Sherlock looked at him, so terrified and lost, he could feel the weight of it. He loved Sherlock. He loved Sherlock so much he would die for him. He knew he wouldn’t die for Mary but he’d do anything for Sherlock. He'd kill for Sherlock if he had to. He’d been stupid. He’d made a mistake and he needed to tell Sherlock that.  He knelt in front of Sherlock and took his hands. Sherlock stilled.

            “I love you. I’m….I’m still a kid and I’m going to make mistakes. My mind isn’t like yours. I love you and that is absolute but I’ll be stupid sometimes. I’ll look at women and be attracted to them but I will never hurt you like this again. I won’t ever do this again. Ever since the first day I met you I’ve belonged with you. I won’t leave you and I won’t ever hurt you like this again. I don’t know what else I can say,” John said, “but I know it won’t ever happen again.”

            Sherlock sat still for a moment and John felt his heart crawl up his throat. When Sherlock reached out and traced his jaw, John closed his eyes.

            “I’ve missed you,” Sherlock said hoarsely, “I’ve missed you so much.”

            John fell forward so he was leaning on Sherlock’s chest. “I’ve missed you too. I didn’t know what to say to fix this. Are we okay?”

            “Mary is over?” Sherlock asked, “This won’t happen again?”

            “It won’t. She won’t be a worry anymore. We’ll be strong together,” John’s voice cracked.

            Sherlock nudged John’s face with his own.

            “Can you kiss me now?” he asked, “I think I’ve forgotten how it feels.”

            John didn’t need any more persuasion. He knew it wasn’t over, that they’d have to talk about it more and gain back the trust he’d shattered with one moment but he’d missed Sherlock so much. It had truly been a piece of him missing and when Sherlock’s tongue probed in his mouth he felt whole again.

____________________

 

            Making love was like fire to dragons. When their people touched and kissed and moaned they felt it in shades of flames. Bright centered blue and orange licking flames and warmth such a dark red it bloomed like a rose across their minds. The sisters lay away from one another as their partners twined together. When Sherlock moaned, Artemis arched and when John answered on a gasp, Alysian flicked her tail. It was a dance. As the two young men moved together, reminding each other of what they felt like together, their dragons felt love in their veins. They would never be mate dragons. They could never feel anything better than the love of their humans coursing through their souls. 

________________________

 

            “Sherlock….” John groaned as Sherlock slid up his body once more. He was wound tight but Sherlock smiled wickedly against John’s mouth, the taste of John's body on his tongue. 

            “I won’t waste this. I’ve missed you too much for it to be fast,” he said thickly.

            “You’re torturing me,” John gasped.

            “Good,” Sherlock slid back down, pushing John’s legs apart as he went and John couldn’t speak anymore. When at last he saw stars, the clock read 2:00 AM and Sherlock lay curled against him. He dozed off in a bed that wasn’t his own but that didn’t matter. He had Sherlock back. He slept smiling and didn’t think about what was to come.

____________________

 

            “Irene Adler has given in to her humanity. How boring,” Moriarty leaned back on his bed in his room at the Keep.

            “We’re second, boss. She’s first. There’s enough time…” Sebastian said.

            “No,” Moriarty shook his hand at Sebastian, “no point. She’s going to isolate herself. My brother will take care of her from there. Our real problem is Sherlock Holmes. He was put off for a few weeks but it wasn’t enough. Maybe if we kill John Watson he’ll stop. There’s no one else he cares for like that and his brother is too powerful for us to reach. My brother wants his brother gone, but we can’t without Sherlock out of the way. The Holmes family is nearly untouchable. So we start with John Watson. He’s the breakable link.”

            Moriarty smiled and Sebastian grinned back evilly.

            “Sounds like a plan boss,” he said.

            “So here’s how we’ll do this….” Moriarty started.

            It was the beginning of the end.


	13. Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rage begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I know this has been a long time in the making and it's short but I was going through writer's block and still working on my other story. I hope you enjoy this. I find this story coming to a close. After it's done I'll do some mass editing and repost it all hopefully :)
> 
> Thank you for sticking with it!
> 
> Un betad or brit picked as usual.

chapter 12

Acts

               The first act for the Rage was Irene Adler’s and she stood in the center of the ring in a red dress with her matching, spiked dragon on her shoulder. To anyone other than Sherlock she looked ready and calm but under that demeanor he could see her fear. He knew Moriarty could see it too. Sherlock peered over at Jim who only leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and a keen look on his face. Irene nodded slowly and music started. It was an aching piece and Kate moved about her is if she was water itself. For the first minute it was captivating then something in both of their movements changed. Irene stumbled and Kate hissed and as quickly as they’d been moving they suddenly slowed. Sherlock stiffened.

             “What is it?” John asked.

              “Someone’s poisoned her. Look at her face, her body language. She wanted out on her own terms, not theirs,” Sherlock replied stiffly.

              Moriarty, only two seats away, turned to Sherlock and grinned.

              “No one does anything without me knowing, Sherlock,” he whispered.

              John stilled, a sign he was ready to attack and Sherlock said nothing, choosing to watch Irene.

             When Irene fell to her knees Professor Hooper swept in but Sherlock knew it was too late for the young woman. She might live, but she wouldn’t be a part of the Rage and in being shunned, she would most likely be killed. The Rage couldn't stand weakness. Dragons were prideful and though they believed in family, they also believed they were only as strong as their weakest member and anyone who didn't think to check their water before a performance wasn't clever eough for them. Secretly, Sherlock wondered if Irene had known and chosen to let Moriarty believe she'd been felled. It would be more like her. He kept the thought to himself and only watched stonily.

            John gripped Sherlock’s hand tightly and their dragons wound closer to them. “Can’t we help her?” John asked.

            “No. They’ll save her. Then it’s up to her. There’s nothing we can do but thank her,” Sherlock replied.

             After a few moments of silence in the arena, the leaders of the Rage called Moriarty to the center for his act. It wasn't in dragons or their riders to dwell. Especially not when it came to accepting people into the Rage.

           He grinned widely and began to show off his dragon’s prowess as a hunter. Sleek dragon Brooke prowled around the arena hunting different objects that popped up along the walls and ground. Moriarty, for his part, followed and even trapped some of the small robotic pieces they were hunting. The Rage cheered whenever he caught one and when Brooke ripped apart a small stuffed dog they called out in blood lust. Moriarty grinned with a feral glint in his eye.

          Sherlock looked at John. “We must thank her because she told me who to worry about. She gave me answers even when she didn’t wish to. She cares for me and so she told me to not be afraid of loving you. She let herself be shunned so we could be safe,” Sherlock explained.

         John blinked at him. “Can’t we tell your brother? If she did all that she deserves to live a real life. Not what she'll have now.”

        _ **“Do you truly think he doesn’t already know?”**_ Artemis asked.

         John thought it over and then inclined his head sadly. Sherlock felt a blaze of love for his John who didn't have to like someone to feel sad for them. John was righteous where Sherlock was not. But in this, Sherlock knew it wasn't fair.  

         “Don’t worry, John. I’ll finish this,” Sherlock said resolutely.

          John took Sherlock’s hand and squeezed. “We’ll finish it. Together. I won’t lose you again, not for anything.”

          Sherlock’s mouth twitched and his eyes flicked away from Moriarty’s brutal show to look at John.

          “I wouldn’t allow you to lose me either,” he said, “We’re stronger together and the girls are right. This is what we were made for.”

           Moriarty bowed out of the arena to bellowing and flames from the Rage. They adored him from the sound of it but Sherlock looked only at John. As Mike entered the arena to be the final performance of the first day, John licked his lips and asked,

          “Could we practice tonight?”

          “Of course,” Sherlock replied.

 

___________________

 

Practice was done in the dark side arena of the Keep which Professor Hooper had shown them. Artemis lit the torches around the outside and they quietly flew around in the arena, transferring from dragon to dragon.

          “It needs to be a show,” Sherlock explained, “Mycroft and Hearth showed off their collective brain power and stealth by using the whole Keep. It was the first show of its kind. We have to wow them. We have to shoot Alysian, transfer ride and show Artemis with both her fire and ice.”

            “Is that safe?” John asked.

           _ **“Someone is trying to eliminate us for whatever reason. We need to do everything we can to prove we are worthy,”**_ Alysian said as John settled on her back once more.

            “Why would we not be? You’re the only Sasheksh dragons for ages,” John argued.

            “Because Moriarty is watching and he wants something from us. He wants us gone. I don’t know why yet but I will find out and when I do, it will be the end of it. But for right now, especially if we want Mycroft’s help we need to impress. No holding back,” Sherlock said.

             John let Sherlock’s words wash through his mind and finally he shrugged. Artemis felt his acceptance and blew an ice ring into the air so Alysian could melt it. As they flew the girl laughed in shades of the rainbow and John could hardly believe how his life had turned out. Even if it meant a battle was coming, he wouldn't give up Alysian, Artemis or Sherlock for anything. And he wouldn't let anyone take them from him, either. 

______________

 

**To my dear brothers Mycroft and Sherlock,**

 

**On this eve of the Rage introduction Father and Mother asked me to wish you good luck. Of course we know Mycroft has long been in this life but to Sherlock, we say good luck. Don’t mess up, baby brother. I am loathe to bring this up, but your dear friend Victor was found dead in his family barn a week ago. He was murdered. Father wishes you to know that the authorities are doing everything they can. You should not rock the boat. We all know how hard that is for you, Sherlock, don’t we? I do believe they will find the killer but since we’ve heard of other problems within the Academy lets hope you aren’t in trouble. From your family, much love. And from me I can only say, break a leg.**

**This is a once in a lifetime chance, brother-mine and don’t forget it,**

**Sherrinford Holmes.**

_________________

 

           Mycroft raised his eyebrows at the letter. “I don’t wish to show Sherlock,” he confessed aloud.

           Hearth snorted.

          “I know I must, but Victor was his only friend in childhood, no matter how unsuitable. Add this to whatever is happening with Ms. Adler, that dreadful Sawyer girl and Ms. Morstan and I worry it will take his mind from what is truly important right now. Sherrinford is never this kind to either of us. He loathes us. There’s a reason behind this. If only we could go home. I could get whatever it is out of him. But he knows we’re stuck here. He knows something.”

               **_“So we’ll keep an eye out. We always do. Don’t worry so much. Whatever it is, we have the Rage behind us,”_** Hearth said.

              Mycroft absently stroked Hearth’s head and nodded. “And I will find out what Jim Moriarty has to do with all of this. No doubt he has some connection. His family always does.

 ____________________

 

 

              “So, brother? Have you hurt the Holmes family yet?”

            Jim licked his lips as he answered his brother, “I’m working on it. They’re more resilient than you made out to me.”

             “Well do it! This is our big chance to be something more. This job could lead us into infamy. No more scrambling. You’re our only hope inside the dragon Keep. Don’t mess this up, baby brother,” James said, his voice harried.

            “They’re leaning, aren’t they? Someday I’ll run my own crime ring. Someday, no one will tell me what to do,” Jim snarled.

            “And someday I will stand beside you. But until that day happens, do the damn job. You’re a psychopath. Use that,” James snapped.

             Jim grinned, “Good point. I’ve got an idea, don’t worry. Oh, and James?”

            “Hm?” James sighed. “Kill Irene Adler once she’s exiled. I don’t need her talking anymore.” Jim could hear James’s smile as he replied,

            “Oh yes brother, it would be my pleasure.”

__________________

 

              Irene snuck out in the middle of the night. She left no note and doctors worried she wasn’t healed enough to be on her own but there was no sign of her.

               Well into the second performances of the day, he saw Mycroft rise and excuse himself, his phone to his ear. Sherlock looked down.

             “She’s dead,” he said hollowly.

              “Oh….Sherlock….”

              “I’m fine. Concentrate. We need this to work out for us.”

                “Right,” John replied. But he took Sherlock’s hand all the same. Artemis and Alysian wound their tails around their boy’s wrists and the four sat like that well into the last shows of the day. Tomorrow it would be their day. Tomorrow would be the show.

_____________________

                Victor Trevor was dead and James found his hands bloody once more. It was a small price to pay. A smile price for the fall of the Holmes brothers. A small price to pay for him and his brother escaping the hands that held their leashes. The next day would be the end. By the next night Sherlock Holmes would be dead and Mycroft Holmes anguished. James smiled to himself as he dialed Sherrinford Holmes. He had to thank him, after all, for telling him where to find Sherlock's only friend.


	14. An Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been so long coming! I've been working and writing a lot. Anyway, this is the last chapter. A conclusion will follow. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> unbeta'd and un brit picked.

Chapter 14

An Entrance

              “It’s time to make my entrance,” Jim straightened his gloves and tie and Sebastian smirked.

               “It’s time to destroy them once and for all,” Sebastian supplied.

                “Quite so. And from there we will finally be more than underlings. We will rule this wretched city, from the human metropolis to this web of dragons. We will be more than was ever expected. And James, James will be proud,” Jim said darkly.

               “Yes, boss,” Sebastian said as he lifted his dragon’s tail. The spikes along it’s end were sharp and he rubbed the pad of his thumb over one.

                “Sherlock and John and their special dragons. We’ll show them. They’re nothing next to us.”

               “Boss, they’ve already chosen you. You’re safe,” Sebastian said.

               “No we need to make sure they don’t choose those four and we’ll be set. They could ruin us. They will, if we give them the chance. James has gone through too much on the outside to get us here. Mycroft Holmes will fall and we'll rise. We'll rule both here and out there. And everyone will know our names. We don't need safety, we need infamy,” Jim smiled at himself in the mirror and turned for the door.

                Sebastian only nodded and opened the door to follow Moriarty out the door.

________________

 

                Sherlock woke curled up around John with Artemis against his back and her tail around his waist. On John’s other side Alysian laid, her split tail curled around John’s wrists. Sherlock let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to his partner who smiled in sleepy waking.

              “Today’s the day,” Sherlock said quietly into John’s hair.

              “Can we pretend it isn’t? Just for now?” John asked sleepily.

               Sherlock smiled and pressed a kiss to John’s head. “Yes, of course we can.” 

               He didn't want to think about it any more than John did. It could all go wrong and they both knew it, though neither of them would say it. He wanted to give John a happy morning free of doubt.  John smiled so brightly it nearly hurt Sherlock to look at it and he blinked.

             “I think the girls need to go to their heating room,” John said somewhat roughly.

              Sherlock blinked once more as their dragons made a hasty exit. When John rolled on top of Sherlock, he only laughed in joy. They might have a long day ahead of them, but for that moment it was only them.

____________

 

 ** _“Are you worried?”_** Hearth was lying on his stomach on a heating mat, looking up with his bright eyes.

               “ _Shouldn’t I be?”_ Mycroft replied.

             ** _“Maybe you don’t have enough faith in them. They’re strong. The Rage will not turn them away and they will be a blaze of light for the Glory.”_**

              _“Someone is trying to hurt my brother. The Moriarty brothers. And I can’t tie them to this. I don’t wish for my brother, my favorite brother, to lose himself to this. You heard Sherrinford last week. He wouldn’t care if Sherlock were to perish. No one would, it seems. No one but me, you, John and those dragons. We are the only ones holding him here and that is terrifying,”_ Mycroft’s mind was a mix of fear and cold calculations.

               Hearth wound his tail around Mycroft’s feet and blew out a sigh. _ **“Then we must do everything in our power to fix it.”** _

               Mycroft nodded, his eyes looking at nothing.

. _________________

 

                Sherlock and John entered the arena that night with their suits for flying buckled up and tight. Alysian and Artemis seemed to glow in the light; they’re scales having been shined. Alysian’s ever changing colors were dizzying and her split tail writhed. Artemis glowed such a bright white along her face and horns that people turned away. They were the center of attention. The center of the show. It was their time. 

              Sherlock held John’s hand as he beamed but Mycroft could see that he was watching the crowd. Watching Moriarty. When they walked to the center and were announced, Mycroft narrowed his eyes at Moriarty who was sitting smugly with his henchman Sebastian Moran. Neither of them moved a muscle as Sherlock and John mounted their dragons.

____________________

 

              “Did you do it?” Jim asked under his breath.

          “Yes. It will happen right when they’re in position. I’m sure of it,” Moran muttered back.

         Jim grinned. “And all the king’s horses and all the king’s men couldn’t put Sherlock together again. Poor older Holmes, he’ll cry buckets and buckets.”

Moran smiled almost imperceptibly and the two watched on.

____________________

 

           It was time for the swap. Sherlock tensed and felt the joy of the flight sweep through him from Artemis. As she tipped he got ready and he heard John’s cry of pure joy in his mind as they lifted off their seats. It was their show and their time. The moment of truth. The gun barrel was aimed for Alysian and Artemis shot ice as they moved. Sherlock felt his own triumph for a single moment. Then there was nothing but pain.

___________________

 

             John’s grandfather had told him once that there were rare cases of humans taking on their dragon’s traits when they were threatened. It wasn’t unlike a person gaining strength when a heavy object fell on a loved one. Sherlock had said the same thing. But no one believed those stories. They were just stories. They were mother's lifting cars off of infants. They were told in hushed tones and explained with awe but no one had ever seen it.

            One moment, John was in the air onto Artemis and the next Sherlock was falling. As he stared he felt something change in both him and Sherlock. They both shook and the screams of Artemis echoed in his mind. His body seared and his arms flew out to his sides. He was resting on Artemis, Alysian having caught Sherlock in her claws and was now circling below them. Something bubbled deep in his throat and as he watched, Sherlock’s mouth opened and fire burst from him.Artemis screamed again.

                “Fire?” John heard a girl shout.

                “Fire heals dragons when they’re harmed on the inside! He just picked up her power!” Another person called out.

                John’s head whipped from side to side. He was terrified and angry. So angry it seared inside of him. Someone had hurt his soulmate, his Sherlock. 

              **_“Hush, darling, let me help you,”_** Alysian soothed.

             John breathed deeply as Artemis flew him close to the stands. Moran and Moriarty watched on in surprise.

             **_“It has to be you,”_** Artemis said, ** _“Avenge him. Now! We know it was him. We knew. We always knew. End this.”_**

             John opened his mouth and he screamed. He wasn’t surprised when fire spewed from him to burn the two men.  Alysian had always been strong. She'd always been able to breath fire so hot it could melt metal in seconds. With her, John was strong and he proved it. The two men in front of him stood no chance. As they burned before him, screaming under dragon fire with their dragons writhing on the floor, John, Artemis and Alysian screamed in victory with Sherlock bleeding in Alysian's claws.

             And the Rage watched on.

___________________

 

             Sherlock woke in the hospital from stormy dreams of fire and two screaming, dying dragons beneath his claws. He flexed his hands, feeling their scales and meat rip beneath his powerful fingers. He opened his eyes to Artemis and John’s faces. John smiled in relief and Artemis sent a bright turquoise across his mind to show her happiness.

              “Did you kill them?” he asked groggily.

            “Yes,” John said simply, “and I’ve slept very well since.”

             “How long has it been?” Sherlock scrubbed his hand along his face. His skin was dry and cracked.

             “A few days. The Rage accepted us. With honors, actually. Apparently not only is a Sasheksh egg wonderful, but the ability to take on their powers is even better. We’re in for life. Mycroft is beside himself. He would be here but he went to see our families. Apparently, nearly dying doesn’t matter but becoming the talk of London is something for all of them to celebrate. I had to explain to my mother three times that you were unconscious and that meant that the dinner couldn’t happen yet. She’s also distraught that I’m not “mating” with one of our Keep’s prettier girls. Also, your brother is now the scourge of the family,” John said cheerfully.

             “Why aren’t you here beside me?” Sherlock asked mournfully.

             “There’s the Sherlock I love,” John beamed, “going right to the point.”

              “Get over here,” Sherlock demanded.

             John climbed onto the tiny bed with him and they sat in warm silence until Artemis said,

          ** _“They shot you with a dragon bullet. It went right through you. I just had to save you. And I did. I gave you my healing. Alysian gave John her rage. We won. We’re safe.”_**

              Sherlock smiled at her then groaned. Both dragon and boy looked at him.

            “We have to have dinner with my family! And they’re _proud_.”

           John laughed and Sherlock closed his eyes. Everything was alright. He let the smile slip across his face.


	15. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece. What happened to James, the family dinner, and a plan for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It was a long journey to get here and while I loved it, I'm glad it's done. The boys are where they should be and though I could reopen this some time in the future, for right now it's done. Thank you so much for following even when I had late posts and shorter chapters! i still want to edit this so maybe a re read down the line would add some more to the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very last piece!
> 
> As always comments are loved.
> 
> Unbeta'd and un brit picked.

Conclusion

 

             James Moriarty was caught. It turned out that it was easy to connect him to past crimes with his brother dead. James cursed his brother and the brutish Moran who had let themselves be killed and hadn’t thought to hide their crimes very well. He didn’t say a word when they cuffed him and he stayed resolutely still as the press jostled him. “Dragon killer,” the called him, “Murderer of Students,” and the worst one came from the Sun saying, “Young Man Fails at Mastermind Attempts”. He had lost and now there was nothing stopping the cartel from killing him. The police seemed almost gleeful about it when they questioned him. He sat in his cell to rot, terrified that he would die. And no one else cared.

 

_________________

                Sherrinford was never found out but it almost didn't matter. The worst punishment for him was watching his brothers thrive. Sherlock of course learned of Victor's death and it hurt him, but he had John and Artemis and Alysian as well as Cassidy Hooper, Molly Hopper, Lestrade and Mycroft to lean on. They all came to his side when he needed them. Suddenly, it was Sherrinford who was alone. And that was the worst punishment he could have so Mycroft said nothing of the angry, blurted confession James Moriarty had offered. He let his brother suffer alone so he could feel what Sherlock had felt for most of his life.

____________________

 

             Mycroft felt very good about the proceedings and went to visit his brother right after seeing his family. Sherlock was curled up with John and Artemis with Alysian on the chair when he got there.

             “I don’t want to have dinner with them,” Sherlock said flatly in way of greeting.

              “Neither do I, but we all must suffer sometimes,” he replied serenely.

             Sherlock glared. “And I haven’t enough?”

            “A little more suffering, brother-mine. For me. If you don’t do this I won’t hear the end of it. Mummy is over the moon and wishes to….smother her favorite boy in kisses.” They all sat in disbelieving silence until Mycroft added, “It will be worth it to see Sherrinford’s face, I believe.”

            Sherlock’s face shifted from sour frown to slow grin as he thought about it.

             “Can we sit next to him? John and I on one side you on the other?”

           Mycroft grinned in return and John couldn’t help but warm at the close relationship the brother’s shared and would continue to share now that they were members of the Rage. “We’ll all sit around his chair.”

           Artemis hummed happily. Alysian nodded. “ _ **We’re a big part of the Rage now. Nothing will harm us again**_.”

           “ ** _And if it does, sister, we’ll take care of it. Won’t we_**?” Artemis said slyly.

          “ _ **It’s good you’re on our side**_ ,” Hearth commented, “ ** _You’d be indestructible to fight_**.”

            Artemis only smiled her scaly dragon smile as her sister whipped her tail back and forth. They had grown in the time they’d been at school and now sat nearly the size of a small horse. John had since gotten used to the space dragons took up and found any room smaller than a baseball diamond to be cramped. Sherlock’s hospital room was large and spacious with the two dragons curled around his bed but there was mistaking that it could get cramped quickly. Hearth stayed in the doorway as to not fill up the space.

 

         “Will we all fit in your house?” John asked, suddenly worried about having to sit on top of one another.

 

          Mycroft shook his head. “They’ll be invited to the Keep’s induction hall. It’s like the rooms you were kept in your first night together, only they are larger. They will fit all three of the dragons plus all of our families with room to spare. They’re made with even the largest dragon in mind.”

            John made a face that Sherlock mirrored. Mycroft wondered if they knew how integrated into each other they were. He stayed quiet, in case they hadn’t noticed.

            “Well, let’s get this over with then.”

            And they did. The highlight of the night to John was when his mother asked him if he was seeing anyone and instead of speaking, Sherlock simply leaned in and kissed him. It had been lingering and loving and reminded him of the first time they’d kissed when it was new. His mother had gaped while his grandfather grinned and his sister flushed. It had made his night.

             For Sherlock, the highlight was his brother. Sherrinford, once the proud favored son was a sour, slumped mess of pale skin and dark hair. His mouth looked like a shriveled lemon and Sherlock spent his night warmly baiting his brother while his parents watched on. He was downright gleeful by the time dinner was over and John had to put his hand on Sherlock’s knee to stop him from bouncing out of his seat.

          For Mycroft it was simply watching his brother so happy. Sherlock beamed and spoke animatedly not only of John and the dragons but of Molly Hooper and Irene Adler. Of Greg Lestrade and his dragon named Gregson who he helped solve crimes. He was the center of their parent’s world for once and Mycroft basked in his brother’s glory. It wouldn’t last and they both knew it, but seeing Sherlock in his element made him happy in a way nothing else ever would. He adored his younger brother and would see no harm come to him.

 

____________________

 

            John and Sherlock returned to the Academy in the middle of the night. The campus was eerily quiet after the ruckus their lives had been for two days. When they reached their rooms and greeted Mrs. Hudson (“I brought you a purple dragon scale, Mrs. Hudson. You’ve always admired them on the violet Ridgebacks”) they both fell into bed in exhaustion.

           “We need to decide what we’re going to do for a living,” John said to the ceiling.

           “I already know,” Sherlock told him cockily.

         “Of course you do,” John smiled, “the great Sherlock Holmes. Always one step ahead.”

         Sherlock rolled to face John and he smiled a smile that belonged only to two people. Five, if you counted dragons.

         “I know us,” he said. “We’ll enter the dragon city and stay there. Sign up for fighting detail but not full time. I’ll solve crimes. You’ll take Professor Hooper’s classes. You and Molly get the highest marks in all medical classes. You’ll make a great doctor. And I’ll keep solving crimes with Lestrade. It’s the perfect life.” “It sounds hectic,” John said, his forehead now resting against Sherlock’s. “It will be. Isn’t that fantastic?” Sherlock replied. “Yes,” John said, it is.” “And the girls won’t mate until they’re ready,” Sherlock continued, “and Mycroft and Hearth will come for holidays and hate it because they both hate showing emotions but it will be the only family we really see. We’ll invite your grandfather to every hatching because he likes them. He’ll sit in our box. We’ll have a box, of course because we’re special. Maybe someday we’ll adopt a child. Artemis and Alysian will help us to raise them and Mycroft will be appalled but he’ll love them like he loves me, even though we never say it I know, and he’ll buy them weird and expensive gifts that we could never afford,” Sherlock kept speaking.

          John began to nod off and he asked sleepily, “why can’t we afford it?”

        “Because even though people pay us highly and the Keep helps us out we give all our money back to child funds. Funds that bring kids who can’t afford to attend hatchings right to the front rows. So they get the chance we got, of course,” Sherlock said, his voice so strong that John suddenly wanted to cry.

         “Oh,” he said wetly.

         Sherlock stopped rambling and rolled closer to him. “I know it was such a small chance that we got here. Artemis told me, my own logic told me, but here we are. And we’ll stay here. You and me. Not without troubles or worries but together. And we’ll help other kids because what would I be without John Watson?” Sherlock’s whispering voice broke even deeper into John’s heart and John felt the tear slip down his cheeks.

        In their own room the sisters lay together, the two that had brought the boys together and his chest ached with all the if’s they had surpassed.

        “I love you,” he said quietly.

         Sherlock stared back at him. “I know. I love you too.”

        And that night when they fell asleep they didn’t dream of death or valleys they’d never seen. They dreamt of the future. They dreamt of a flat and a life and one day, a baby who rode the backs of dragons from the day she could sit up. They dreamed of acceptance and love and a family they’d built on their own. The best part was when they woke it was finally their reality.

 

The End.


End file.
